Rédemption
by Ernia
Summary: Le temps peut-il vraiment effacer la douleur ? Peut-on continuer à vivre quand la personne aimée nous a été enlevée ? Quête de rédemption, quête pour son âme… quête pour son cœur. Pourra-t-il aimer à nouveau ? Yaoi. Chapitre 24 disponible !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Ce sera le seul chapitre publié cette semaine. Je suis en fin de session et dans des problèmes pas croyable. Comme recommencer un travail au completà deux jours de la remise... ^^''.

Vu l'engouement que ce synopsis a soulevé dans le dernier chapitre de Coeur d'ange, je mets le premier chapitre plus tôt que prévu ^^ La suite quand ma session sera terminée, mais plus probablement quand Coeur d'ange sera terminée.

Avertissement : chapitre super triste. Le début est un drama.

Rating : T pour violence.

Pairing : Zero/... Vous allez voir quel est le pairing de base.

Notes : Zero est un sang-pur dans cette fic. Les hunters sont des vampires et les vampires des hunters.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Sa redingote noire claquait au vent et lui fouettait le corps mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était là, immobile sur le toile de tuile d'un immeuble et observait celui se situant de l'autre côté de la rue, une imposante bâtisse en pierres de taille grise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur de lune qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, tentant en vain de les repousser de côté malgré le fort vent. Une petite silhouette apparut à ses côtés sur le toit. Vêtue d'un long manteau, on ne voyait que son visage et le bas de ses jambes chaussées de bottes. Un visage de poupée observait tranquillement Zero qui n'avait pas bougé. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle empoigna et la jeune femme se serra contre lui, fixant elle aussi son attention sur l'immeuble de pierre. Ses yeux chocolat sondaient l'obscurité mais elle ne vit rien d'intéressant. Pas une ombre suspecte ni un mouvement.

-Tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-Non. Personne n'est sorti ou n'est entré.

Elle garda le silence quelques minutes puis dit :

-Rentrons. Ça ne servira à rien de passer toute la nuit à observer. Tu en as fait assez comme ça, Zero.

Il la regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête et de la suivre lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre ouverte sur l'intérieur. Elle s'y glissa avec agilité et il fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Le vampire entoura ses épaules dans un geste protecteur qui la fit sourire.

-Tu tiens le coup, Yuuki ?

-Mais bien sûr !

Et elle éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je craque ? On ne fait rien à part observer les hunters. Je ne suis pas une petite nature, Zero.

-Je sais.

Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent dans un escalier qui les mena au deuxième niveau de l'immeuble. Une troupe grouillante se promenait dans les corridors surchargés de décorations. Zero raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur sa fiancée, même en sachant que personne ne tenterait de la lui voler. Il était dans un nid de vampires après tout et tout un chacun savait que la jeune femme avait pris son cœur… et lui le sien.

-Détends-toi un peu, mon amour, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya son sourire et son cœur se serra de joie en pensant qu'il allait bientôt l'épouser. Mme Kiryu…

Yuuki toqua à une porte et entra dans la pièce sans même attendre de réponse. Assis autour d'une imposante table en chêne se trouvaient Kaien Cross et Tôga Yagari. Les deux hommes s'observaient, chacun un verre de sang à la main. Kaien jeta un coup d'œil à son verre et le déposa sur la table avec humeur. Il tourna la tête vers les deux arrivants et leur sourit de toutes ses dents, révélant deux canines pointues.

-Yuuki ! Zero ! Comme je suis content de vous voir ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Bonsoir, répondit Yuuki en allant s'asseoir près de lui. Elle ôta son manteau, révélant un chandail de laine vert et un pantalon noir engoncé dans des bottes souples lui montant jusqu'aux genoux.

- Ce crétin n'arrive pas à admettre que nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions que d'attaquer le quartier général des hunters, laissa tomber Tôga en prenant une gorgée.

-Personne ne sort plus du bâtiment, dit Zero en tirant un siège à lui.

-Alors ils savent que nous sommes là… dit Cross.

Kaien enleva ses lunettes et se frotta pensivement l'arrête du nez.

-Nous n'avons donc pas le choix…

-On ne peut plus parlementer avec eux, Cross ! explosa Yagari.

Le verre dans sa main explosa, faisant voler des éclats de verre coupants dans tous les sens. Du sang coula sur sa main et dégoulina sur la table, attirant plus l'attention des vampires que l'éclatement du verre. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rubis et il avait inconsciemment arqué les lèvres de telle façon que ses canines soient clairement visibles.

-Ils se sont mis à abattre des sangs-purs à vu et on ne peut pas tolérer cette situation ! Il en va de notre survie !

Cross releva lentement la tête et dit finalement du bout des lèvres :

-Je… donne mon accord pour l'attaque de leur quartier général.

Il n'était pas fou. Il savait que la situation allait en venir à cette extrémité mais il aurait préféré l'éviter. _Un vampire pacifiste… quel fou_, songea Zero.

-Bien, dit Yagari.

Zero tourna son attention vers Yagari et le pressa pour qu'ils revoient le plan de l'attaque…

Le soir suivant, lorsque Zero se leva, il faisait encore clair. Yuuki se retourna et posa une main sur son bras alors qu'il se levait.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question qu'elle risque sa vie dans une attaque.

-Je t'accompagne. Pas question que je te laisse y aller tout seul !

-Yuuki, ce ne serait pas raisonnable ! Je ne peux pas risquer ta vie dans une attaque contre les hunters !

-Je viens.

Elle se redressa et passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de le faire taire d'un baiser.

Zero savait qu'il allait craquer. Elle lui faisait vraiment faire ce qu'elle voulait …Yuuki sourit lorsqu'il finit par hocher la tête et par dire :

-D'accord, à la condition que tu restes près de moi.

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, Zero. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il soupira et dit :

-Tu serais venue de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard appréciateur lorsqu'elle se leva pour enfiler un chandail et un pantalon. Elle enfila ensuite ses bottes et prit son long manteau posé un fauteuil.

-Allons-y.

Le vampire finit de lacer ses bottes et la suivit. Les deux jeunes gens prirent la direction de la cuisine où ils prirent quelque chose à manger avant d'aller rejoindre Tôga et Kaien. Ceux-ci étaient dans le hall avec une vingtaine de vampires. Kaien ouvrit la bouche quand il vit Yuuki s'avancer en compagnie de Zero mais le jeune homme le défia ouvertement de dire un mot en lui lançant un regard furibond.

Lorsque le soleil eut disparu derrière l'horizon, Yagari jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors pour finalement ouvrir la porte en grand et sortir. Ils sortirent tous derrière lui, aussi silencieux que la mort elle-même. Les vampires se dispersèrent et encerclèrent la propriété en se fondant dans les ombres. Yuuki accrocha ses pas à ceux de Zero et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. L'excitation de la chasse l'envahit.

Les deux amants sautèrent par-dessus le mur encerclant le quartier général des hunters et coururent jusqu'au bâtiment. Tel que convenu avec Yagari et Kaien, Zero attendit le signal, un sifflement strident, avant de défoncer la fenêtre et de se hisser à l'intérieur avec Yuuki. Il sortit son revolver de ses poches et tira presqu'à bout pourtant sur un hunter qui venait de sortir d'une salle, un fusil à la main. L'homme tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Des cris retentirent et des chasseurs se mirent à affluer dans les corridors où ils furent reçus par des vampires.

Yuuki enflamma deux hunters qui s'enfuirent en poussant des hurlements déchirants pour s'effondrer un peu plus loin. Zero lui agrippa l'épaule et la tira avec lui vers un couloir transversal. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter des yeux, même une seconde. Elle était tout pour lui. Son soleil. Elle avait pris son cœur et tenait son être entre ses mains. Yuuki…

Une main agrippa la vampiresse par l'épaule et un linge fut pressé contre son village. Au même moment, une dizaine de hunters se ruèrent dans le couloir, masquant la disparition de la jeune femme à son fiancé. Lorsque tous les hunters girent sur le sol, sans vie, Zero remarqua enfin la disparition de sa fiancée. La colère et la panique affluèrent en lui.

-YUUKI !!!

Le jeune vampire essuya une estafilade sur son front et le dos de sa main se teinta de sang. Il tenta en vain de localiser la jeune femme avec ses sens de vampire mais la panique l'empêchait de se servir pleinement de ses capacités. Il se mit à fouiller toutes les salles et les couloirs environnant. Dans un couloir, il découvrit plusieurs hunters et au milieu d'eux, sa fiancée.

Un homme tenait la jeune femme serrée contre lui. Il avait enserré sa gorge d'un bras et, de l'autre, pressait un couteau contre son thorax. La vampiresse semblait complètement paniquée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle tenta de lever les bras mais le produit qu'on lui avait fait respirer rendait ses mouvements presque impossibles. Elle était presque paralysée.

-Ze…ro.

-Yuuki !

Le jeune homme pointa son arme sur les hunters et l'un d'eux éclata de rire.

-Si tu fais cela, on la tuera. Si tu te rends, on la laissera vivre, vampire. Enfin, peut-être.

Une balle de fusil frôla l'oreille de Zero et manqua de peu l'homme qui tenait la jeune femme. Il avait eu le réflexe de s'écarter légèrement en entendant une détonation. Celui-ci jeta un regard féroce à Zero et à son agresseur :

-Vous l'aurez voulu, vampires.

Il leva son arme, menaçant. Zero s'élança pour frapper l'homme et saisir sa fiancée, mais il fut trop lent. L'arme s'enfonça dans le thorax de la jeune femme et lui transperça le cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la douleur.

La jeune femme eut un soubresaut et murmura faiblement :

-Je…t'ai…me.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et l'homme desserra la prise qu'il avait sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celui-ci se changea en poussière alors qu'il tombait vers le sol et un anneau roula sur les dalles de pierre du couloir. Son anneau de fiançailles. Zero hurla et se jeta sur celui qui avait tué sa bien-aimée. Il le saisit par le cou et le projeta hors du bâtiment par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres. Il sauta après lui et rit sombrement en constatant que la chute ne lui avait pas été mortelle. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il était comme fou. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, brouillant sa vision. Il devait venger Yuuki, lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu vas me le payer, hunter.

L'homme fut pris de convulsions alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Un après l'autre, ses organes éclatèrent mais il vivait toujours. Sa vie prit finalement fin quand son cœur éclata après de nombreuses souffrances qui avaient transformé son sourire suffisant en une grimace de douleur et de peur. Zero donna un coup de pied au cadavre. Yagari apparut près de lui et lui saisit les épaules, tentant de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Zero, laisse-le en paix.

-En paix ? En paix après ce qu'il a fait a Yuuki ?!!

Sa voix enfla jusqu'à être un hurlement. Yagari le gifla, ramenant durement le vampire à ses esprits. Celui-ci leva un regard étonné et furieux vers le brun qui lui dit :

-Est-ce que tu crois que Yuuki aurait voulu que tu fasses une chose pareille, hein, Zero Kiryu ? Crois-tu ?

-…non. Ma Yuuki est…était…douce.

La voix du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un murmure plein de douleur.

-Alors ressaisis-toi !

Les luttes cessèrent bientôt dans le bâtiment et, peu à peu, les autres vampires se rassemblèrent autour de Zero et de Yagari. Celui-ci lui fourra l'anneau de la jeune femme dans les mains.

-Je suis désolée, dit sombrement Yagari. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Zero le fit taire d'un geste.

Kaien fronça les sourcils en approchant des deux hommes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que le jeune homme tenait un minuscule anneau dans ses mains et que son visage était livide.

-Ne me dites pas que…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit Zero détourner la tête et décamper à toutes jambes. Yagari se renfrogna dans un silence coupable.

-Rentrons. Notre mission est terminée, dit finalement Tôga en évitant de regarder son ami.

Les autres vampires hochèrent tous la tête, même Kaien, qui semblait aussi hébété que Zero. Une fois dans leur quartier-général, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et pleura.

Zero ouvrit la porte du bâtiment à la volée et monta les volées d'escalier en courant. Il entra en coup de vent dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yuuki et s'effondra sur le sol.

-Pourquoi, POURQUOI ??! Yuuki…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été en mesure de la protéger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené avec lui ? Parce qu'il se pensait capable de la protéger. Pourquoi avait-il été si faible ? Sa bien-aimée, sa Yuuki.

Et là, dans un coin de la chambre, trônait une robe de mariée sur un mannequin. Une robe qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu mettre, qui ne l'aurait pas vu prononcer ses vœux. Elle n'aurait pas pu se marier et avoir des enfants. Il n'aurait pas pu la chérir durant toute sa vie.

-Yuuki…

La douleur le submergea et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. La douleur était insupportable. Tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme lui revinrent en tête. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire… Yuuki…

Zero s'endormit finalement et fut réveillé en sursaut par un rêve dans lequel Yuuki mourrait… à nouveau. La douleur se réveilla, aussi intense que la veille.

-Yuuki, murmura-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme ne serait plus jamais là pour lui répondre. Le silence se fit soudain plus pesant. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire et ne verrait son sourire. Plus jamais…

Kaien entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla près du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient rougis et cernés. Il posa un regard chagriné sur le jeune homme et dit finalement, après quelques minutes de silence :

-Zero… ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est de la faute des hunters…

Zero leva des yeux pleins de colère vers l'homme plus vieux et répondit hargneusement :

-Vous ne savez rien. Vous n'étiez pas là. J'ai été trop faible pour la protéger. Je…

-Zero…, tenta de l'interrompre Kaien.

Il tenta de poser une main sur son bras mais le vampire se leva d'un bond et se dirigea à grands pas vers un placard dont il sortit une valise. Il se mit à la remplir de vêtements et de menus objets à toute vitesse. Le regard de Kaien était insupportable. Rempli de chagrin mais il essayait quand même de l'aider.

-Zero… où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Zero, sois raisonnable. On va… surmonter cela tous ensembles.

-Foutez le camp.

-Mais…

-Foutez le camp !!!

Une force invisible souleva Kaien du sol et le projeta dans le couloir. Les portes claquèrent et les serrures cliquetèrent.

Zero prit toutes les photos qui trainaient sur les commodes et les jeta dans sa valise. Il laissa les vêtements de la jeune femme où ils étaient. Il ne pouvait pas tout emmener. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la robe de mariée et ouvrit la fenêtre par laquelle il sortit. Le vampire atterrit silencieusement sur le sol et s'enfonça sans attendre dans la nuit.

Kaien réussit finalement à rouvrir la porte et se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre restée grande ouverte. Le vent soulevait les rideaux qui battaient au vent tels des drapeaux.

-ZERO !!!

Le jeune homme fit la sourde oreille et continua à avancer. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner. La douleur était trop grande. Il ne supporterait pas de rester enfermé dans ce bâtiment, où chaque couloir, chaque salle lui rappellerait Yuuki. Yuuki… il se mit à courir et ne se retourna pas une seule fois.

Alors ? Je tiens à dire que je ne déteste pas Yuuki, ok ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça vaut la peine que j'écrive la suite ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Voici, en cette belle semaine de Noël, un autre chapitre ^_^. Je tiens promesse, il ne reste qu'un chapitre de Cœur d'ange à paraitre et je suis en train de le taper ! Je devrais aussi envoyer un chapitre de Du fond du cœur cette semaine.

Pour les personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour mon travail, je l'ai finalement recommencé et terminé à temps et étonnamment je m'en suis tirée avec une bonne note.

Merci à Hime et IchiiX pour leur avis sur cette suite.

Réponse à Didie :

Je suis contente que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^

Rating : T.

Pairing : Zero/…

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino sauf les idées.

Bonne lecture !

Petites notes sur certains éléments :

Virginie : état américain.

Appalaches : Chaîne de montagnes qui commence au Québec et qui se poursuit jusqu'aux États-Unis. Les Appalaches bordent la frontière ouest de l'état de la Virginie.

FBI : Federal bureau of investigation. S'occupe principalement du terrorisme, des crimes de col blanc, des crimes informatiques etc.

Chapitre 2 :

Ai-je déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Ai-je déjà offensé une divinité susceptible ? Ça ne peut être que l'une de ces options… n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'on peut au moins m'expliquer POURQUOI on m'a enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre et dans le noir ? Ils veulent me faire peur ? Et bien ça ne fonctionnera pas.

S'ils ouvrent la porte je leur saute dessus et je leur casse la figure. On y croit tiens… comment est-ce que je pourrais faire du mal à l'un de mes gardiens avec la masse musculaire que j'ai ? Comme si j'étais capable de faire le poids contre deux armoires à glace du FBI ? Ma force n'est pas dans mes bras, oh non. Elle est dans mon cerveau. Je suis un génie de l'informatique. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant je n'ai que 18 ans. Et je suis gardé sous haute sécurité dans l'un des bureaux du FBI. Plus j'observe ma situation sous tous les angles et plus elle me semble désespérée. Super. Je maudis définitivement le jour où on a découvert mon talent pour l'informatique.

Je suis Takuma Ichijou, j'ai 18 ans et je suis dans de beaux draps.

Zero laissa retomber son collet à lapin et se dit que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait avoir à manger. Il lui jeta un regard désolé avant de se remettre en marche. Il se compliquait la vie mais… ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une raison de se lever le matin, de ne pas se plonger dans le sommeil et de se réveiller dans un siècle… ou de se réveiller dans un laboratoire scientifique. La science finirait bien par découvrir que les vampires étaient autre chose que des contes pour enfant et il ne voulait pas être celui qui leur livrerait la vérité. Certes, il n'y avait rien qui le raccrochait à la vie mais il ne voulait pas terminer sa vie découpé en petits morceaux qu'on observerait sous des microscopes. Non merci. Il n'était pas masochiste non plus.

Le vampire frotta ses mains ensemble et maudit le froid qui les engourdissait. L'hiver était tombé en Virginie et les montagnes étaient maintenant recouvertes de neige. Mais le paysage était si beau qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au froid durant un très long moment. Les branches des arbres ployaient sous le poids de la neige et le silence régnait dans la forêt et le seul son qui résonnait à un kilomètre à la ronde était le son des bottes de Zero qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige en émettant un léger crissement de verre brisé. L'espace d'une seconde, une petite silhouette vêtue d'une parka lui fit signe d'une main recouverte d'une moufle rose… puis s'évanouit. L'homme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en se disant qu'il commençait définitivement à être fou. Yuuki ne pouvait pas être là. Yuuki était morte. Avoir vécu près de deux siècles pour finir sa vie en devenant lentement fou. Quel beau destin. Mourir fou ou sous des balles de hunter, quelle différence après tout ?

Tous les autres collets étaient aussi vides que le premier. Il pouvait se passer de nourriture durant un jour ou deux alors il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas humain après tout. La porte de sa cabane s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant un intérieur spartiate. Il y avait un poêle à bois, un lit, une table et une chaise. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Zero saisit une petite buche sur une pile de bois sec qu'il rajouta dans le brasier du poêle. Celui-ci ronfla de plus belle.

Le vampire ôta son manteau et le suspendit à un crochet près de la porte. Il se coucha sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond de bois. Yuuki… pourquoi pensait-il à sa fiancée après toutes ces années ? Il ne l'avait certes pas oublié mais il réussissait par moment à oublier quelque peu la douleur de sa perte, à oublier tout ce qu'il avait perdu cette nuit là. Il avait perdu son cœur, son amour, un avenir souriant… il avait perdu son âme. Il n'avait jamais plus été le même depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée Yuuki. Il avait rangé son Bloody Rose dans une boite sous son lit et n'avait pas l'intention de jamais l'en sortir. Pour lui, plus question de tuer des gens ou de perdre des gens lui étant chers dans une guerre. Il avait assez souffert comme cela sans rajouter d'autres pertes, d'autres deuils. Il ne le supporterait tout simplement pas.

En marchant sans arrêt, nuits et jours, et en prenant tous les trains et bateaux qu'il avait rencontré sur sa route, Zero était arrivé aux États-Unis quelques décennies plus tôt, tentant de trouver un havre de paix. C'est comme ça qu'il avait abouti dans une forêt bordant les Appalaches. L'endroit respirait la sérénité et avait quelque peu apaisé son âme. Il s'accrochait à la vie pour voir un autre lever de soleil éclairer les montages, pour entendre encore une fois le vent bruire dans les feuilles des arbres. Depuis la disparition de Yuuki, il s'était mis à aider les autres et fuyait la présence des autres vampires. Lorsque des gens se perdaient en forêt, Zero les ramenait vers la civilisation, tant pour compenser ses meurtres passés que pour préserver son havre de paix de gêneurs éventuels. Il ne tenait pas à s'intégrer au monde des humains. Il voulait tout simplement qu'on le laisse vivre en paix. Quand il aidait les gens, il avait l'impression d'être utile, que la douleur cessait d'exister pendant quelques instants, pour revenir aussitôt qu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment mais il pouvait parfois la mettre en sourdine, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Selon Yagari, il avait toujours été trop humain, trop près de ses émotions devant la mort mais comment faire autrement quand vos parents ont été assassinés sous vos yeux et que votre frère jumeau est probablement mort ? Comment ne pas être affligé de la perte d'une autre personne chère à son cœur ? Il avait difficilement ouvert son cœur à Yuuki et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre pour souffrir une autre fois. Parfois il avait l'impression que son cœur était aussi desséché que le sable du désert égyptien, que plus rien ne pourrait le faire sourire que… tout espoir avait disparu pour lui. Quel être vivant voudrait finir sa vie seul dans une cabane, abandonné de tous, sans amour, sans raison de vivre… seul avec la douleur de la perte. Zero voulait finir sa vie comme cela. Au début, il avait souhaité tomber sur un autre repère de hunter et s'offrir librement à leurs balles mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Maintenant, il vivait au rythme de la forêt, au rythme des couchers et des levers de soleil, au gré des saisons. Maintenant…

Le bruit d'un hélicoptère résonna dans l'air pur de ce début de journée et le vampire fronça les sourcils. Le son le tira de ses réflexions morbides et Zero se dit que l'on commençait à envahir les montagnes, trop souvent à son goût, et qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il trouve un autre endroit où vivre.

Soudain, le bruit changea et sembla s'amplifier, comme si l'appareil perdait de l'altitude. Une forte explosion se fit entendre. Zero se redressa sur son lit, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Est-ce que l'appareil venait de … s'écraser ? Sa tranquillité était définitivement ruinée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il enfila son manteau et sortit en trombe de sa cabane. Près de deux cents mètres à l'est, s'élevait une colonne de fumée. Zero plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur de fumée. Il partit au pas de course en et quelques secondes plus tard il était sur les lieux de l'accident. Ça avait quand même quelques avantages d'être un vampire de sang-pur puisqu'il possédait une vélocité hors-norme. Il avait parfois l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol.

Zero aperçut aussitôt l'hélicoptère et approcha prudemment en remarquant de la fumée s'élever de l'avant de l'appareil. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant que la porte de l'appareil était ouverte. Une odeur de sang assaillit ses narines aussitôt qu'il s'approcha. À l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère gisaient deux hommes en complet, sans vie. Ils étaient probablement morts lorsque le nez de l'appareil avait touché le sol. Le vampire secoua la tête et sortit rapidement de l'habitacle. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse encore faire pour eux. Un vampire ne peut pas guérir la mort.

Il fit rapidement le tour des lieux et se retourna de surprise en entendant des gémissements… qui ne s'élevaient pas de l'hélicoptère. Un passager avait survécu ? Il tendit l'oreille et dirigea ses pas vers le sud…et eut un choc en découvrant un jeune homme blond, suspendu dans un arbre. Celui-ci portait un parachute dont les cordes s'étaient empêtrées dans les branches d'un arbre. Celui-ci était suspendu dans les airs à plusieurs mètres du sol. Du sang coulait sur son visage et souillait son manteau de ski gris.

Le jeune homme releva légèrement la tête et sembla stupéfait de découvrir un homme en train de le fixer. Il avait bien cru qu'il finirait gelé.

-Aidez-moi…

Zero hocha la tête et grimpa avec agilité dans les branches. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et entama les cordes du parachute jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent sous le poids du jeune homme qui atterrit avec douceur sur le sol. Ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de le descendre sans lui casser les jambes, Zero l'avait fait lévité jusqu'au sol. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être évanoui.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. La ville la plus proche était à un jour de marche alors il était presque impossible qu'on secoure le jeune homme avant au moins une journée, voir même peut-être plus. Il aurait pu l'y emmener en quelques heures mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, il était peut-être préférable de ne pas l'y emmener maintenant, de peur d'aggraver ses blessures et de le tuer en le transportant. Il était presque impossible qu'il n'ait rien d'autre qu'une blessure superficielle à la tête. Il avait sauté d'un hélicoptère en train de s'écraser et percuté un arbre alors c'était impossible qu'il n'ait rien.

Zero soupira et fit rapidement le tour des options qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait le laisser sur place et prier pour que des secours le retrouve avant qu'il meure … ou l'emmener chez lui pour le soigner. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida de l'emmener avec lui pour tenter de le soigner avant de l'emmener vers la ville la plus proche. Il ne voulait certes pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme tout seul, de peur qu'il succombe à ses blessures ou au froid.

Le vampire prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le transporta en hâte vers sa cabane en espérant ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Zero tenta de respirer le moins possible pour éviter que l'odeur de sang ne le rende fou. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté de sang humain, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une victime dans ses bras. Zero secoua la tête, tentant de faire sortir ces pensées de son esprit et de se préoccuper du jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il posa doucement le blond sur son lit et referma prestement la porte. Il jeta son manteau sur la chaise et se pencha vers le jeune homme qui émit un gémissement de douleur quand il toucha sa tête. Zero fronça les sourcils et lui ôta rapidement ses vêtements en prenant soin de le bouger le moins possible. Il remarqua tout de suite un hématome sur la tête du jeune homme et des meurtrissures sur son visage, probablement dus à son atterrissage dans l'arbre. Du sang était en train de sécher sur son visage en une croute brunâtre, l'empêchant de voir la portée exacte des blessures du jeune homme.

Et l'odeur de sang assaillit les narines de Zero qui déglutit difficilement. Oups. Il n'avait définitivement pas pensé à…ça. Il était un vampire et un vampire assoiffé par-dessus le marché. Ses yeux prirent la couleur du rubis et la soif se fit plus forte, le sang du jeune homme plus tentant. Zero détourna difficilement le regard et porta lentement une main à la tête du jeune homme. De la lumière violette enveloppa sa tête et en quelques secondes l'hématome se résorba, pour bientôt ne plus exister. Zero laissa retomber sa main et passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Si…tentant. Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de détailler avec intérêt le jeune homme qui se révéla être assez séduisant.

Il se leva et réussit tant bien que mal à s'éloigner vers le coin opposé à celui où se trouvait le jeune homme. À première vue, aucune autre blessure ne nécessitait son intervention. Il avait plusieurs hématomes mais rien de bien grave comparé à la blessure qu'il avait soigné. Zero se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol et posa une main sur ses yeux. Cette… cohabitation … commençait vraiment très mal. Zero laissa échapper un long soupir et tentant de fixer son attention sur autre chose que sur le blessé qu'il avait recueilli. Ne surtout pas penser au sang… et surtout pas au jeune homme. Non, surtout pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il recueilli ? Au moins le jeune homme n'était plus en danger.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Avouez que je vous ai surpris ^^


	3. Sympathy for the devil

Bonjour !

Voici, en ce début d'année 2010 un chapitre ^^

Avouez que vous avez été surpris par la tournure que ça semble prendre ! Cette fic vous réserve bien des surprises, croyez-moi !

Si vous voulez avoir une idée de l'ambiance que j'ai utilisé pour écrire ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube et d'écouter sympathy for the devils, chanté par Guns n roses.

Réponse à Nyun :

Merci pour ton comm ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, tout comme Cœur d'ange et Du fond du cœur ! Cela me fait super plaisir. En espérant que tu aimes autant la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Rating : T. Bah oui, mention de sang.

Pairing : c'est assez évident je crois lol.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Quelques infos :

Kaname n'est pas le frère de Yuuki dans cette fic. Elle est la fille de Kaien Cross.

FBI : Federal bureau of investigation. S'occupe principalement du terrorisme, des crimes de col blanc, des crimes informatiques etc.

Le FBI a environ une trentaine de bureaux répartis dans les différents états américains. La section des crimes majeurs s'occupe des crimes contre la nation américaine, contre ses dirigeants et contre les agents. Le fait de tuer un agent vaut la peine de mort dans certains états.

Virginie : état américain.

Appalaches : Chaîne de montagnes qui commence au Québec et qui se poursuit jusqu'aux États-Unis. Les Appalaches bordent la frontière ouest de l'état de la Virginie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 3 :

Takuma ouvrit lentement les yeux et porta une main à sa tête et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver de blessures. C'était impossible après la chute qu'il avait faite et pourtant…! Une odeur de feu de bois lui fit plisser le nez. Feu de bois ? Mais où était-il ? Certainement pas à l'hôpital. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais cela réveilla une sourde douleur dans son crâne. Il se rappelait être tombé mais… ensuite il était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le blond aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil et tourna légèrement la tête… et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux de lune et aux yeux de la couleur de l'améthyste.

-Enfin réveillé, dit celui-ci en posant son étrange regard mauve sur lui.

Takuma frissonna en apercevant une lueur un peu sauvage dans ces yeux. L'homme avait l'air un peu… à cran, comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le visage de l'homme lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Sa chute, la douleur puis…

_Du sang coulait sur son visage, tâchant ses vêtements de ski. Il était en proie à la douleur lorsqu'il avait entendu des pas. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait aperçu l'homme au bas de l'arbre_. _C'était peut-être son seul espoir d'être aidé. Rares étaient les personnes à se promener aux abords des Appalaches à cette époque de l'année. Et rares étaient ses chances de survie s'il devait passer la nuit dehors. Pitié. N'importe qui !_

_-Aidez-moi._

_L'homme avait alors hoché la tête et avait grimpé à l'arbre dans un mouvement fluide et rapide. Il avait senti les cordes se rompre puis… Trou noir._

-C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé… murmura Takuma en réussissant à s'asseoir. La tête lui tournait. Il appuya sa tête dans sa main droite, dévoilant du même fait son cou au vampire.

-Oui…

-Merci.

Zero hocha la tête et recula légèrement. Son cou était si… tentant. Le vampire en lui hurlait pour goûter à son sang. _Oui, fais-le ! Mords-le_ ! Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres et recula encore un peu dans un effort visible.

Une bouilloire siffla et Zero se leva comme monté sur des ressorts. Sauvé par le gong. Ou plutôt par la bouilloire.

Il prit un linge, un morceau de savon et une cuvette ébréchée qu'il posa sur la table. Il versa l'eau chaude dans le récipient et dit :

-Si tu veux faire un brin de toilette…

-Merci.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et tituba jusqu'à la table. L'homme se leva au même moment et recula jusqu'au poêle. Il prit une buche sur la pile de bois sec et la mit dans le foyer. Tout pour ne pas céder à la tentation. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cet effet depuis… depuis Yuuki. C'était la première fois en cinquante ans qu'il était envahi par un soif si ardente, si implacable. Il lui fallait le sang de ce jeune homme. IL-LE-LUI-FALLAIT !!!

Le vampire porta une main à sa gorge. Si soif. Ses yeux tournèrent au rubis et il se mit à trembler légèrement. Si soif. Si tentant. Le sang. Des rivières de sang carmin, riche, onctueux, métallique…appétissant.

Zero attrapa son manteau et sortit en coup de vent. S'il ne s'éloignait pas rapidement il savait qu'il finirait par attaquer le jeune homme pour son sang. Son sang si… STOP ! Penser à autre chose. Comme à quoi ? Comme aux yeux magnifiques du jeune homme… Ok, il n'avait définitivement plus toute sa tête. Depuis quand pensait-il ainsi… à un homme ? C'était un homme et un humain par-dessus le marché !

Pourquoi avait-il sauté d'un hélicoptère en vol ? Pourquoi était-il le seul survivant ? Pourquoi est-ce que son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Autant de questions et aucune réponse.

L'homme s'éloigna à grands pas de sa cabane. L'air qu'il expirait formait un petit nuage de vapeur devant son visage. Le vampire resta dehors près d'une heure dans l'espoir de calmer sa soif de sang. Il profita de ce temps pour retourner sur le site de l'accident et se mit fouiller dans les décombres maintenant éteints de l'appareil. Expulsée hors de l'appareil, il trouva une valise remplie de vêtements, apparemment ceux du jeune homme qu'il avait recueilli vu leur taille. Les deux armoires à glace n'auraient jamais pu y entrer.

Zero réfléchit quelques instants et creusa finalement, grâce à ses pouvoirs, deux trous dans la terre où il enfouit les corps des deux hommes pour qu'ils restent en paix et plus loin, un autre trou pour la carcasse de l'appareil. En contrôlant la matière, il réussit à réduire sa taille et en fit un bloc. Un grondement se fit entendre durant l'opération puis la paix revint dans la chaîne de montagne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on dérange sa paix. En ne trouvant rien, on finirait par laisser tomber les recherches.

Ses mains engourdies par le froid lui firent finalement comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il retourne vers sa cabane, quand bien même le jeune homme y était et peu importe son désir de sang. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser aller à se transformer en cube de glace !

Une vague de chaleur frappa son visage quand il ouvrit la porte. Et une odeur de nourriture. Le jeune homme se tenait devant le poêle et dessus, un chaudron bouillonnait. Zero approcha et constata que c'était de la soupe.

Le blond sursauta en se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il n'avait entendu ni entrer ni approcher.

-Bonjour…. Hum…J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. J'ai trouvé quelques légumes dans une caisse et une enveloppe de bouillon de poulet. Il y avait de l'eau dans un bidon alors j'en ai pris…

L'homme le dévisagea quelques secondes et Takuma crut qu'il allait lui taper dessus en voyant une lueur presque sauvage dans ses yeux. Celui-ci sourit finalement et dit :

-Merci. Je ne suis pas très bon hôte.

-Non il n'y a pas de…

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil près de la porte et remarqua aussitôt sa valise.

-Elle est intacte. Dieu merci.

Il s'avança puis, à mi-chemin, porta une main à sa tête, pris d'un vertige. Le vampire le remarqua aussitôt. Zero le poussa gentiment vers le lit et lui dit :

-Reposez-vous.

-Mais…

-Changez de vêtements et reposez-vous.

Le jeune homme referma la bouche sous le regard insistant du vampire. Fatigué, le blond fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Une heure plus tard, un bol de soupe reposait devant lui.

Zero lui offrit un sourire crispé par-dessus son bol. Il sentait toujours le sang du jeune homme. Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de manger, le jeune homme se recoucha et s'endormit. Le vampire finit son bol et tenta d'ignorer le jeune homme qui dormait dans son lit. Il débarrassa les couverts et jeta un coup d'œil à sa cabane.

Le blond s'était décalé vers le mur de façon à ce que Zero ait une place sur le matelas minuscule. Le vampire pinça les lèvres et finit par admettre qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas dormir sur le sol une autre nuit. Il s'allongea sur le matelas, le plus loin qu'il le put du jeune homme et tira un bout de couverture à lui.

Instinctivement, Takuma se rapprocha de la source de chaleur que représentait le vampire et Zero retint son souffle. Oh merde.

_Prends sur toi Zero. Surtout, contrôle-toi._

Pour sa paix d'esprit, il ne pourrait pas l'héberger bien longtemps. Encore un jour ou deux maximums. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il était en état de supporter le voyage vers le village le plus proche.

Zero réussit finalement à s'endormir alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre de ne pas attaquer le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il poussa un soupir de bien-être en sentant un poids sur son torse et un corps chaud contre le sien. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti un tel bien-être ? Une odeur de savon monta jusqu'à ses narines… Il ne rêvait donc pas ! Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un avec lui… dans son lit !

Le vampire fut surpris de découvrir un jeune homme blond blottit contre lui. Celui-ci dormait, l'air aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleines était légèrement entrouverte et, s'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait entendre sa respiration. Il dormait du sommeil du juste. Zero se rendit compte que le jeune homme, en plus de l'attirer de par son sang, possédait un magnifique visage. Si beau, sentant si…bon.

Zero se dégagea précipitamment de l'étreinte du blond et se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade. Il recula jusqu'à la table et tomba à la renverse lorsque ses genoux rencontrèrent la chaise. Emporté par son élan il tomba sur le sol et se frappa violemment la tête. Manquait plus que ça.

Le bruit réveilla le jeune homme qui s'assit précipitamment sur le matelas et retomba aussitôt en position horizontale, pris d'un nouveau vertige. Il était certes guéri mais il avait perdu une importante quantité de sang.

Zero se releva lentement et soupira quand la douleur s'évanouit enfin. Ça avait quelques avantages d'être un vampire de sang-pur. Comme la guérison rapide.

Il se redressa et remit la chaise à l'endroit.

-Désolé.

-Non, ça va… Vous êtes chez vous après tout. Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda le blond. J'aimerais savoir qui je dois remercier.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et dit finalement :

-Zero.

-Et moi Takuma.

-Enchanté.

Le silence se fit, seulement brisé par le ronflement du poêle. Le jeune homme s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cet hélicoptère, Takuma ?

-On… m'emmenait quelque part. Contre mon gré. J'ai assommé le pilote et mon gardien avant de sauter. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai réussi. L'adrénaline je suppose.

Zero fronça les sourcils et dit abruptement :

-Alors tu es responsable de la mort de deux hommes.

Le cœur du blond rata un battement.

-Vous en êtes… certain ?

Le vampire hocha la tête.

-Oh merde… je croyais qu'ils seraient blessés pas qu'ils… mouraient.

L'expression de son visage se modifia pour devenir un abîme de détresse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… j'aurais dû les laisser faire…j'aurais dû… merde !

-Pourquoi on t'emmenait ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le vampire était passé au tutoiement avec le blond. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la question qu'on lui posait. Des larmes cascadèrent sur ses joues.

-Merde.

Zero se leva et s'assit sur le lit, touché malgré lui par la détresse du plus jeune. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un. Il savait quel genre de remords inondait son esprit. Takuma pleura un long moment.

Asato Ichijou entra en trombe dans les bureaux du FBI à Washington. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec son petit-fils pour qu'on lui demande en urgence de se présenter au bureau de Washington, le plus près de chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Aussitôt qu'il entra dans l'édifice fédéral, il se retrouva face à un bureau protégé par une vitre pare-balle. Une dame se trouvait de l'autre côté.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en levant à peine le nez de son écran d'ordinateur.

-Oui. L'agent Kuran m'a demandé de passer le voir. Je suis Asato Ichijou.

La femme prit une liste et, satisfaite, lui tendit un badge de visiteur par une petite trappe. Un fort son se fit entendre quand elle pesa sur un bouton débarrant la porte menant vers l'intérieur de l'édifice.

-2e étage, troisième bureau à droite.

-Merci madame.

Un agent le prit en charge une fois entré dans l'immeuble et le dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau indiqué par la réceptionniste. L'homme toqua quelques coups à la porte avant d'entrer, suivi par Asato. Il releva aussitôt la tête de la pile de papier qu'il était en train d'étudier.

-Mr Ichijou ?

-Oui.

-Assoyez-vous, dit-il en désignant un fauteuil faisant face à son bureau.

Le brun fit signe à l'autre agent de les laisser seul. Celui-ci sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis l'agent Kaname Kuran. Je fais partie de la section d'enquête sur les crimes majeurs. Est-ce que vous saviez que votre petit-fils devait arriver ici ce matin ?

-Oui. On m'a dit que l'on avait besoin de lui ici. Pourquoi cette question ?

Asato sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Où était Takuma ? Il avait pensé qu'il serait probablement avec l'agent mais il n'était nulle part en vu.

-L'hélicoptère dans lequel voyageait votre petit-fils et deux de nos agents est porté disparu.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

-Pardon ? Mais on ne peut pas perdre un hélicoptère !

-Nous croyons qu'il s'est écrasé dans la chaîne des Appalaches car le dernier contact que nous avons eu avec l'appareil s'est fait peu avant qu'il survole la chaine de montagne en Virginie.

-Mon petit-fils… est mort ?

Pourquoi ? C'était le dernier membre de sa famille ! Asato serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

-Dites-moi que vous allez trouvez ce qui s'est passé.

-Nos meilleurs agents sont sur l'affaire. Si votre petit-fils est toujours en vie, nous vous le ramènerons.

Asato hocha la tête. Pourquoi ?

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça prend forme, non ?

Bonne année 2010 à tous et toutes ! Santé, bonheur, succès, amour, amitié !


	4. There’s more here than meets the eye

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, merci à Seeliah pour son précieux avis sur ce chapitre ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que vous l'avez car plus tôt en journée je voulais passer Zero à la râpe à fromage.

Réponse à Nyun : Bonne année à toi aussi ^^ Contente que ça t'ait plu.

Rating : T-M. Sang et yaoi. Pas de scène explicite par contre. Vous verrez…

Pairing : Zero Kiryu-Takuma Ichijo.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : _There's more here than meets the eye (Il y a plus que ce que l'on ne peut voir)_

Kaname referma d'un coup sec le dossier qu'il tenait. Toujours aucune trace de l'hélicoptère disparu. On ne pouvait pas perdre un avion de cette taille ! Et puis, rien n'indiquait qu'il ait pu exploser en plein vol et même dans un cas pareil, on aurait retrouvé des morceaux de fuselage ou de…chair humaine. Il déglutit à cette pensée. Il ne s'habituerait jamais totalement à l'horreur de certaines scènes de crime.

Selon les rapports de son équipe, c'était comme si l'appareil s'était évaporé en vol, et il n'était pas près d'admettre que des extraterrestres étaient impliqués, alors il devait forcément y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça !

Kaname attrapa son veston sur le dossier de sa chaise et ses clés de voiture et sortit à grands pas de son bureau. Le grand-père du gamin ne cessait de lui téléphoner et, pour lui fermer le clapet, il avait accepté de se rendre lui-même en Virginie. Les montagnes auraient peut-être quelque chose à lui raconter.

***

Takuma se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. C'était le soir. Il n'y avait presque plus de lumière qui entrait par les petites fenêtres de la cabane et le feu avait beaucoup diminué d'intensité. Zero n'était nulle part en vue. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus le bord du matelas et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il appuya sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il avait encore l'impression d'entendre les palmes de l'hélice de l'hélicoptère tourner. Il avait rêvé de l'écrasement et… culpabilisait quant à la mort de ses deux gardiens.

Les images de l'écrasement lui revinrent en tête.

_Le bruit de l'hélice emplissait la cabine, camouflant le son du vent et les sons ambiants. Les deux agents du FBI l'accompagnant vers le Bureau de Washington étaient assis dans les sièges du pilote et du copilote de l'appareil. Celui assis dans le siège du copilote se retournait souvent pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et cela l'agaçait. Il pensait qu'il allait quoi ? Disparaitre dans le plancher comme par magie ? Il était informaticien, pas extraterrestre. Et puis c'était quoi cette idée de leur faire faire une partie du voyage en hélicoptère ? Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'il tente de s'échapper… ce qui n'était pas faux. Il ne voulait pas du tout envie être là. Pourquoi, putain de merde, avait-on découvert son talent pour l'informatique ?_

_Tournant la tête, un éclair jaune dans son champ de vision attira son attention. En regardant mieux, Takuma réalisa que c'était un parachute. Elle était là la solution à son problème ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors et réalisa qu'ils avaient déjà survolé les montagnes. Il aperçut de la fumée au loin… ce qui annonçait au moins une habitation. Il enfila son manteau en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis se jeta sur le parachute. Le copilote se retourna et se leva en hurlant._

_-Retournez vous asseoir et lâchez ça !_

_-Non ! Y'en a marre d'être une marionnette !_

_L'agent tenta de lui saisir les bras mais le jeune homme, plus mince que lui, réussit à éviter son geste. Il lui assena ensuite un coup de coude au visage qui l'envoya bouler plus loin. Le pilote hurla quelque chose à son collègue à moitié assommé que Takuma n'entendit pas. On ne le leur pardonnerait jamais si le jeune homme réussissait à s'enfuir._

_Les deux hommes se levèrent et tentèrent de se jeter sur lui mais l'appareil fut soudain secoué par le vent. Les deux agents chutèrent sur le sol et Takuma ouvrit avec difficulté la porte de l'hélicoptère. L'appareil, sans pilote, commença à piquer du nez._

_Takuma sauta. L'air glacial lui fit perdre le souffle. Les arbres se rapprochaient à toute vitesse quand il trouva enfin la corde relâchant le parachute. Celui-ci s'ouvrit enfin et il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de constater qu'il allait percuter les arbres de plein fouet. Il avait sauté alors que l'engin était à trop basse altitude. Le souffle de l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère le projeta vers un arbre dans lequel les cordes de son parachute s'accrochèrent. Sa tête heurta violemment le tronc de l'arbre. La douleur lui fit presque perdre conscience et du sang se mit à couler sur son visage…_

Le blond frissonna et cacha son visage dans ses bras. Il était bel et bien responsable de leur mort. S'il n'avait pas tenté d'échapper au gouvernement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ces deux hommes devaient avoir des familles, des amis qui les pleureraient, peut-être même des enfants et lui, il leur avait donné la mort. L'existence est si… fragile. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et décide de sauter ? Pourquoi ? Il ne méritait pas de vivre après ce qui s'était passé. Il devait… racheter ses péchés, se livrer à la Police Fédérale. Il avait tué deux agents. Et il savait très bien que le châtiment pour cela était la mort dans bien des États américains. Était-ce le cas en Virginie ? Allait-il mourir ?

Zero entra dans la cabane, l'air passablement énervé. Les recherches avaient commencée dans les montagnes environnantes et il détestait qu'on trouble sa quiétude habituelle. Il jeta un sac de provisions sur la table et sursauta en voyant la position que le blond avait adoptée.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Ça va, murmura le blond en levant les yeux vers lui.

Zero le fixa des yeux quelques secondes mais n'ajouta rien. Takuma se leva et jeta un coup d'œil vers le sac que le vampire avait rapporté d'un village voisin. Il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes mais réussit à aller s'asseoir à la petite table. Zero se dit qu'il était temps qu'il l'emmène vers le village le plus près. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter sa présence encore longtemps avant de céder à ses instincts de chasseur.

Le jeune homme se mit à vider le sac sur la table et, dans un moment d'inattention, poussa une tasse qui alla finir sa course sur le sol où elle éclata.

-Ah, merde.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour ramasser les débris et se coupa dans l'exercice. L'attention de Zero fut tout de suite attirée par l'odeur de sang.

_Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !_

Le vampire eut l'impression que son corps bougeait tout seul quand il se met à avancer vers le jeune homme en fixant des yeux la blessure que celui-ci épongeait avec un mouchoir.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Takuma sans lever les yeux.

-Tu crois ? répondit Zero, la voix très basse.

Le blond releva les yeux, surpris. Et béat de stupeur en rencontrant deux yeux de la couleur du sang.

Le jeune homme était tout à fait hypnotisé par les yeux du sang-pur qui en profita pour prendre sa main et la porter à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et lécha la blessure. Il frissonna malgré lui. Son sang était si…bon. Plus. Il lui en fallait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous… faites ?

Takuma ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des yeux couleur de rubis du vampire et la peur monta lentement en lui. C'était des yeux de prédateur qui le fixait. Les paroles de son grand-père lui revinrent en mémoire :

_-Les vampires séduisent les gens et ont les yeux de la couleur du sang lorsqu'ils ont soif ou qu'ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs. Méfie-toi en. Personne n'est à l'abri, pas même un hunter expérimenté comme moi. Ne les regarde jamais directement dans les yeux !_

-Vampire… souffla Takuma dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme était incapable de résister au magnétisme des yeux du sang-pur.

-Oui…

Zero lâcha son poignet et approcha lentement son visage du sien, obnubilé par les yeux verts du jeune homme et par la veine qu'il voyait clairement palpiter à son cou. Des yeux magnifiques et une odeur si… alléchante. Il était tout à fait fasciné par les yeux du jeune homme, presque hypnotisé par eux. Il aurait pu s'y perdre.

-Je veux ton sang…

Takuma écarquilla les yeux et tenta vainement de repousser le vampire mais celui-ci était trop fort. Son souffle effleura son cou et il frissonna… de plaisir ou de peur, il ne le savait pas.

-Détends-toi, murmura Zero.

Le vampire caressa doucement son cou et en approcha les lèvres. Il y posa un baiser avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de planter ses canines dans la chair tendre. Takuma hoqueta de douleur.

-Non… pitié. Je ne veux pas mourir. Oji-san…

_Tout ça pour une malheureuse coupure. Sauvé par un VAMPIRE. Je vais mourir._

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur le visage de l'informaticien. Une odeur de roses envahit ses sens olfactifs. À son plus grand étonnement, un certain plaisir se propagea dans ses veines, enflammant son visage. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'une décharge de plaisir se propagea à travers ses membres. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement c'était intense. C'était un plaisir violent auquel il ne s'attendait pas et il se surprit à souhaiter que le vampire ne relâche jamais son étreinte sur lui. Son corps contre le sien…

Zero poussa un soupir de bien-être dans son cou alors que le liquide carmin coulait à grands traits dans sa gorge. Trop de sang. Trop vite. Trop faible…Takuma perdit finalement conscience entre les bras du vampire, vaincu par la perte de sang et l'intensité de ce que le vampire lui faisait ressentir. Il était blême comme la mort. C'est l'évanouissement du jeune homme qui fit prendre conscience à Zero qu'il était en train de vider le jeune homme de son sang. Si Zero ne l'avait pas retenu contre le dossier de sa chaise, il en serait probablement tombé. Il était mou comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras…. Mais il se sentait tellement bien. Si vivant. Pour la première fois en plus de 50 ans, il se sentait complet et en paix avec lui-même. En paix avec Yuuki.

Le cœur du vampire rata un battement quand il réalisa enfin ce que la faiblesse du jeune homme voulait dire. Dans l'état dans lequel il était…

_Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre ! Non !_

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… murmura Zero.

Le sang-pur lécha la plaie qui se referma sous ses yeux et il souleva le jeune homme entre ses bras pour le recoucher sur le lit. Il était aussi blême que les draps et sa respiration superficielle.

Sans réfléchir, Zero porta un de ses propres poignets à sa bouche et le mordit violemment. Le sang se mit à goutter de la blessure, rivière carmin. Le vampire colla son poignet ensanglanté à la bouche du jeune homme mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, ne fit pas mine de vouloir aspirer le liquide. Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et aspira. Il colla ensuite sa bouche à celle du jeune homme et massa sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il avale le précieux liquide.

Son sang démoniaque l'aiderait surement à aller mieux… n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais de la couleur revint sur ses joues. Zero alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et surveilla son état. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'il lui donnait trop de sang, il le transformerait en vampire et il ne voulait pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne voulait pas condamner quelqu'un d'autre à cette existence peuplée de rêve de sang, à cette existence de soif de sang perpétuelle.

Takuma n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant plusieurs heures et se redressa péniblement quand il le fit enfin.

-Je suis…désolé de ce qui s'est passé.

Takuma sursauta en entendant la voix du vampire mais hurla lorsqu'une silhouette de femme se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Elle semblait faite de brume et son corps était presque transparent par endroit.

Elle était de petite taille et portait un long manteau noir et des bottes en cuir brun lui montant jusqu'aux genoux. Une longue chevelure couleur d'acajou encadrait son visage de poupée.

-Qui êtes-vous, murmura le jeune homme.

-Tu me vois ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise. Est-ce parce que Zero t'a donné de son sang ? C'est tellement étrange… mais cela ressemble bien à Zero. Il ne fait jamais les choses comme les autres. Tu n'es plus tout à fait humain mais pas tout à fait vampire, constata-t-elle.

Vampire ? Humain ? Entre les deux ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis…

La femme disparue avant d'avoir pu répondre, laissant le jeune homme en proie à la stupéfaction.

-Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu ! Où est-elle ? hurla-t-il. On ne peut pas disparaitre !

Il était surement devenu fou.

-Qui ça ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, dit Zero. Est-ce qu'il réagissait mal à son sang ?

-Une femme… avec un manteau noir, des bottes brunes et de longs cheveux bruns.

_Yuuki._ C'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait le soir où elle était morte.

-Mais… c'est impossible ! Elle est morte ! dit Zero en se levant d'un bond.

-Qui est-ce ? Vous la connaissez ? demanda Takuma, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc.

-Yuuki. C'était ma fiancée… murmura Zero. Tu ne peux la connaitre. Pourquoi racontes-tu des choses pareilles ?

-Je… vois une morte ? C'est impossible. C'est… fou, achevant lentement le blond.

Zero franchit la faible distance qui les séparait encore et lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Takuma tenta d'échapper à son étreinte mais c'était comme essayer de faire bouger un rocher. Ce qu'il aperçut dans les yeux du jeune homme le pétrifia. En se concentrant bien, il pouvait apercevoir une lueur rougeâtre au fond du regard couleur d'émeraude. Sa peau avait-elle pâli ou était-ce une conséquence de son attaque sur lui ? Était-ce l'anémie ou… l'effet de son sang sur son corps humain ?

-Et merde...

Il ne lui avait pas donné assez de sang pour le vampiriser totalement mais juste assez pour qu'il voit les esprits. Juste assez pour réveiller un potentiel médiumnique. Mais qu'elles autres conséquences sa bêtise aurait-elle sur lui ? Une soif de sang humain ?

-Quoi ? demanda Takuma

-Je t'ai donné de mon sang et…

Zero suspendit sa phrase. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire qu'il était maintenant une probable menace pour les siens ? Ça ne s'était jamais vu. Est-ce que le sang qu'il lui avait donné le pousserait un jour à attaquer un autre être humain ?

-Je suis un vampire…

-Pas… tout à fait, corrigea Zero. Mais…

-Je vais finir avec une balle dans le cœur, murmura Takuma.

-Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

Zero fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-il pour l'élimination par balle ? Le commun des mortels était convaincu qu'il fallait exposer les vampires au soleil et leur planter un pieu dans le cœur pour les éliminer.

-Je fais partie d'une famille de hunter, murmura le jeune homme en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Zero eut l'impression qu'un édifice de douze étages venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Un hunter… Et soudain le déclic se fit dans son esprit.

-Ichijo… La famille Ichijo.

-Comment savez-vous ? demanda Takuma, surpris.

-Parce que j'ai passé les deux cents dernières années à vous fuir.

Takuma éclata d'un rire sans joie où perçait de la panique et de l'amertume.

-Et moi je suis poursuivi par le gouvernement des États-Unis car j'ai inventé un virus informatique permettant de contrôler tous les ordinateurs mondiaux… je me donne deux jours à vivre si mon grand-père met la main sur moi. Et si le gouvernement le fait, je vais finir au fond d'une prison de haute sécurité car je suis un danger pour le secret national. On fait une belle paire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	5. And everything slipped

Bonjour !

En cette semaine de rentrée scolaire, je vous poste le chapitre 5 de Rédemption. Le chapitre 15 de Du fond du cœur devrait suivre d'ici un jour ou deux. ^^

Merci à IchiiX et Nyun pour vos reviews !

Un merci spécial à TiteNana qui a bêta-reader ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !

Merci aussi à Seeliah pour son avis.

Réponse à Nyun :

Tu as commencé à écrire des fics grâce à moi ? Wow. J'en suis toute étonnée. Bonne chance pour tes fics ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Bonne journée et bonne lecture !

Rating : T.

Pairing : Zero-Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : And everything slipped

La mort… si imprévisible. Si irréversible. Il voyait encore les visages des deux agents dans son esprit et leur surprise quand il avait sauté. Il voyait encore l'un des hommes tenter de redresser l'appareil. Il voulait que ça cesse. Il fallait que la douleur et les remords cessent. Il ne pourrait pas vivre comme cela indéfiniment. La douleur morale était en train de ronger son âme. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec une telle douleur au quotidien ? Takuma voulait que la douleur cesse et que les images de ses derniers instants à l'intérieur de l'appareil cessent de le hanter, nuit comme jour. Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours de pure souffrance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tente de fuir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Il aurait dû affronter la situation comme un homme et non comme un lâche. Les grands hommes affrontent les épreuves que la vie met sur leur chemin sans broncher, sans jamais faiblir. Il était faible et lâche… Il avait tué deux agents du FBI et été mordu par un vampire qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine qu'il avait de lui-même provoqué. Vampire qui clamait qu'il allait finir par se transformer en l'un des siens, soutenu en cela par une jeune femme fantôme. Dans quel univers parallèle était-il tombé ? Fantôme, vampire…

Takuma leva la main au-dessus de sa tête, la tendant vers le plafond de la cabane et constata, qu'effectivement, sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait toujours eu la peau blanche comme la neige mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, d'une pâleur presque fantomatique, voir lunaire. En regardant attentivement, il voyait clairement les veines palpitant sous sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et son cœur se serra d'angoisse. Il allait devoir à la fois fuir son grand-père et le FBI. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser le voir dans cet état. Autant dire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Takuma savait très bien ce qui se passerait s'il devait le rencontrer à nouveau. Son grand-père ne ferait pas de quartier avec lui même s'il était son petit-fils. Le jeune homme était certain qu'il était déjà en train de mettre sur pied tous les moyens possibles sur terre pour le retrouver. Il était sa seule famille encore en vie après tout. S'il savait ce qui était arrivé à son petit-fils…

Prostré à l'autre extrémité de la cabane, Zero ne disait pas un mot. Il était presque catatonique depuis la veille et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lui parler. Il avait été terriblement choqué de constater la portée qu'avait eu sa morsure sur le jeune homme. Yuuki… il avait vu Yuuki. Pourquoi était-elle encore sur terre ? Pourquoi son âme ne s'était-elle pas élevée vers le ciel ? S'était-elle accrochée à ses pas durant tout ce temps ? À moins que le jeune homme n'ait eu accès à des informations sur lui… peut-être était-ce cela. C'était l'explication la plus rationnelle après tout. Il était venu à cette conclusion plusieurs fois.

-Hunter… cracha-t-il entre ses dents. T'es qu'un putain de hunter…

Cela faisait une dizaine de fois qu'ils avaient la même conversation et Takuma commençait à en être terriblement lassé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai jamais eu accès aux informations que l'Association détient sur les vampires. Je n'ai pas reçu la formation des hunters car le gouvernement m'a pris entre ses griffes alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je ne serais même pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche si je le voulais, répondit Takuma, las du comportement du vampire.

Il était ainsi depuis la veille au soir et ne voulait pas admettre qu'il allait devoir attacher le jeune homme à ses pas sinon il ne survivrait pas plus de quelques jours si son grand-père le trouvait, petit-fils ou pas. Zero admettait aussi difficilement qu'il puisse voir l'âme de Yuuki et que celle-ci lui ait parlé à lui.

Un courant d'air froid fit frissonner le jeune homme qui serra un peu plus sa couverture contre son corps.

-Takuma… murmura une voix de femme.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et sursauta en se retrouvant à fixer la jeune femme décédée. Il allait probablement devoir s'y habituer… n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est très borné. Il est assez difficile de lui faire accepter quelque chose quand il a décidé qu'il ne le fera pas ou que ça n'a aucun sens, de son point de vue du moins.

Takuma renifla dédaigneusement.

-J'ai cru remarquer.

-Yuuki ? demanda le vampire.

Zero releva la tête et son expression s'assombrit.

-Elle est là ?

-Oui.

-Tu es un crétin, Zero Kiryu, assena la jeune femme mais, bien entendu, le vampire n'entendit rien. Te punir ainsi durant tout ce temps… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on t'a mis sur son chemin, Takuma. Pour que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'il doit continuer sa vie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le seul à me voir et à m'entendre.

-Ça n'existe pas le destin, dit Takuma. Elle fait dire que tu es un crétin.

-Ne dis donc pas n'importe quoi, grogna Zero. Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je ne la vois pas ?!

Yuuki soupira et dit :

-Vous êtes assez mignons tous les deux à vous chamailler. Et Zero est toujours aussi beau.

Takuma dévisagea la jeune femme. Un fantôme les trouvait _mignons_ ? Celle-ci s'avança vers son fiancé et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle disparut ensuite sur un éclat de rire.

Zero fronça un peu plus les sourcils et plissa le nez. Il avait senti quelque chose le frôler. Sa joue était plus froide que le reste de son corps et il ne put l'expliquer. Il commençait à croire que le jeune homme pouvait bel et bien voir la jeune femme. Il n'y avait que Yuuki pour le traiter de crétin. Et puis, il voulait y croire.

-Ça sent le lilas… elle aimait le lilas.

Takuma se mit à fixer Zero et dût reconnaitre que la jeune femme avait raison. Zero possédait un charme certain, quoi qu'assorti à un caractère imprévisible. Il ne doutait pas qu'un corps athlétique se cachait sous ses vêtements et il possédait des yeux tout simplement magnifiques. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Ils étaient tout simplement… hypnotisants. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas détesté que le vampire le prenne dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Non. Il laissait Yuuki l'influencer…

Takuma soupira quand son estomac gargouilla. Il avait tellement faim ! Il se résolut à préparer quelque chose quand il réalisa que Zero ne bougerait probablement pas. Le jeune homme posa ses pieds sur le sol et se traina jusqu'à la table où étaient posé du pain et du fromage. Il voulait de la viande. Oui, de la viande… Il s'arrêta net en réalisant où ses pensées allaient. Il n'était pas un carnivore ! Et pas un satané vampire ! Le blond se renfrogna à cette idée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres denrées et décida de faire une autre soupe. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre vu ce que Zero avait ramené.

-Je veux de la viande, soupira le jeune homme.

-De la viande ? releva Zero. Et tu l'imagines saignante ta viande ?

Le vampire haussa un sourcil à son intention.

-Je… bien sûr que non.

Takuma finit par admettre intérieurement que le vampire avait raison. Et merde. Zero se leva et dit :

-Je vais aller vérifier mes pièges.

-D'accord, grogna Takuma, vexé par l'insinuation du vampire mais troublé de constater que cela pouvait être vrai.

L'informaticien mit de l'eau à bouillir et, lorsqu'elle fut bouillante, y ajouta un sachet de soupe poulet et nouilles. Comme s'il y avait vraiment du poulet dans un truc pareil…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Zero, une odeur métallique assaillit ses narines. Est-ce que c'était… du sang ? Ça sentait drôlement bon…Le vampire jeta un lapin sur la table et entreprit de l'arranger en vue de la cuisson. Takuma fixa son attention sur Zero qui finit par le remarquer. Il avait aussi porté une main à sa gorge. Il avait si soif.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Ça va très bien…

-Et si je fais ça ?

Zero approcha avec la carcasse de l'animal et Takuma suffoqua. La soif se manifesta, encore plus forte. Il tomba à genoux.

-Pitié. Arrête.

-Regarde-moi, Takuma.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

-Regarde-moi.

Il releva lentement la tête et déglutit péniblement en voyant que le vampire tenait toujours la carcasse de l'animal.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Devenir vampire ? Il est déjà trop tard, Takuma.

-Non…

Zero plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas plaisir. D'heures en heures, le jeune homme devenait un peu plus vampire et souffrait moralement. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malsain. Des filaments de rouge couraient à travers ses prunelles vertes.

-Si tu veux, je peux alléger ta souffrance en te donnant mon sang. Tu arrêteras de souffrir du processus de transformation. C'est inévitable, Takuma.

-Non…Je… suis plus… fort.

-Arrête de mentir.

Zero alla reposer le lapin sur la table et finit d'en enlever les os. Il se lava ensuite les mains et le mit à cuire. Takuma n'avait toujours pas bougé, alors il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit.

-Tête brûlée.

Zero retourna au poêle et finit de cuire l'animal. Il retira le tout du feu et se mit à fixer Takuma. Il doutait que le jeune homme reste sain d'esprit s'il tentait de résister durant longtemps aux instincts vampiriques qui s'éveillaient en lui. Il allait donc devoir l'aider même si cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir ainsi. Il le connaissait à peine et pourtant il tenait beaucoup à lui. Il était si vulnérable, si attachant et si diaboliquement beau. Un ange en habit de démon.

Zero s'assit près de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Doux comme de la soie. Le jeune homme tenta de faire abstraction de la caresse. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand Zero passa une main sur son cou et sa nuque. Il se tourna lentement vers le vampire, le cœur battant, troublé. Zero fut aussitôt captivé par ses yeux.

-Pourquoi…

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase puisque Zero plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Un cri de surprise monta dans sa gorge, étouffé. L'une des mains du vampire se faufila sous son chandail et le jeune homme glapit. Il tenta de se dégager mais le corps de Zero bloquait ses mouvements. Il se sentit fondre et perdit pied. Zero sourit quand il sentit le jeune homme répondre à son baiser et placer un bras dans son dos, l'attirant un peu plus près.

-Tu ressentirais tout cela encore mieux, Takuma. Tes sens seraient exacerbés, dit Zero entre deux baisers. Encore plus de plaisir.

Électrifiant. Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut quand Zero lécha son cou.

-Tu me permets de… ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans trop de réticence. Zero sourit dans son cou avant d'y planter ses canines. Takuma retint son souffle durant quelques secondes quand la douleur apparut et le relâcha quand elle disparut. Le plaisir se manifesta et il soupira d'aise.

Le vampire lécha consciencieusement la blessure qu'il avait infligée et releva lentement la tête pour plonger son regard rubis dans celui de l'informaticien. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Le goût du sang, de son sang, envahit sa bouche et il se surprit à aimer cela. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de toucher le vampire. Zero porta une main à son cou et fendit la chair d'un ongle effilé. Le regard du jeune homme se porta aussitôt sur la blessure.

-Tu sais que tu en as envie. Fais-le. Mords-moi.

Takuma passa la langue sur ses lèvres, incapable de détacher son regard du sang carmin coulant sur la chair blanche comme neige. Zero passa une main derrière son cou et une derrière son dos, le rapprochant de lui et l'incitant à agir selon ses nouveaux instincts.

Takuma ferma les yeux et se souleva jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la chair blanche de l'épaule du vampire. Son souffle ébouriffa ses cheveux et une odeur de rose monta jusqu'à ses narines. L'odeur de Zero.

Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge au moment où il recouvrit la blessure de ses lèvres roses.

_Pardon, oji-san… Pardon._

Il lécha la blessure et grogna de déception quand il se rendit compte que la blessure se refermait. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il planta ses dents dans la chair et soupira de contentement quand le sang carmin coula dans sa gorge. Il le voulait irrémédiablement. Zero se tendit quand les dents du jeune homme transpercèrent sa chair mais se détendit rapidement. Il le serra encore plus contre lui et caressa doucement son dos. Un vertige le saisit finalement alors que le blond aspirait autant de sang qu'il le pouvait.

-Assez, Takuma. C'est assez.

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête. Du sang souillait ses lèvres et un mince filet rouge glissait de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Ce furent deux yeux rouge sang et brillants de milles feux qui se posèrent sur lui. Zero l'embrassa.

-Plus, j'en veux plus, murmura le blond, enjôleur.

-Plus tard.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et nicha son visage au creux du cou de Zero.

-Tu sens vraiment très bon, laissa-t-il tomber en pouffant.

Zero sourit et repoussa le jeune homme afin de pouvoir s'étendre sur le matelas. Celui-ci se colla à lui sans vergogne.

-Tu es diaboliquement beau.

Takuma pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois, totalement hystérique face à toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait.

Il avait l'impression que les objets étaient plus beaux, l'air plus embaumé, la chaleur parfaite. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien senti ni vu avant ce jour, comme si ses sens humains avaient été imparfaits ou comme s'ils avaient été obstrués.

Zero passa un bras autour de ses hanches et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Sa respiration ralentit graduellement et il finit par s'endormir.

Takuma caressa ses cheveux et finit par fermer les yeux.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout ça pour un verre brisé.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	6. When everything explodes

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine ^^ Peut-être y en aura-t-il un autre. Peut-être.

Normalement je devrais publier en début de semaine. Il y aussi a de fortes chances pour que j'alterne la publication de Rédemption et de Du fond du cœur.

Réponse à Nyun :

Tu es prête à briser des verres pour avoir des mecs aussi beau que Zero ? mdr. Fais attention, ça peut finir par te coûter cher en verres ! Bonne lecture !

Rating : T.

Pairing : Zero-Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino sauf les idées contenues dans la présente fic.

Remerciements : merci à TiteNana qui a bêta-reader ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

Asato soupira d'agacement devant les nouvelles que venait de lui donner l'agent Kuran au sujet de l'enquête sur l'écrasement de l'hélicoptère transportant son petit fils jusqu'à Washington. L'enquête piétinait. Ils pensaient avoir PEUT-ÊTRE trouvé le lieu de l'écrasement. Enfin. Ça faisait trois jours que l'évènement avait eu lieu et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusion : il était presque certain que son petit-fils était décédé dans l'écrasement et même s'il avait passé les derniers jours dehors, il était probablement déjà décédé d'hypothermie. Ils étaient incompétents ou quoi ? On parlait d'un hélicoptère ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu sans laisser de traces !

Asato écrasa la feuille qu'il tenait dans son poing et l'expédia vers la poubelle la plus proche. Ils étaient tous incompétents. Il allait lui-même prendre les choses en main. Il avait des ressources après tout… Il allait leur faire manger leurs dossiers de rage à ces agents du FBI.

Le téléphone de son bureau sonna, attirant son attention. Il darda son regard sur l'appareil durant quelques secondes avant de décrocher et fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Nous avons peut-être trouvé quelque chose, Président. Peut-être que…

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil hésita avant de dire : peut-être est-il en vie. Si cela ne s'avérait pas être le cas… il ne voulait pas faire de faux espoirs à leur Président. Sa colère serait terrible s'il commettait une erreur. Il s'humecta les lèvres, anxieux.

-Qu'est-ce ? s'empressa de demander Asato.

Une petite parcelle d'espoir refit surface, aussi fragile que la flamme d'une bougie par un jour de grand vent.

Le hunter prit une profonde respiration avant de dire, tendu par ce qu'il allait révéler :

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent concernant un homme vivant seul dans une cabane dans la région dans laquelle votre petit-fils est porté disparu. On parle d'un grand homme solitaire, possédant des cheveux de la couleur de l'argent. Jeune d'apparence et avec les yeux mauves.

-Zero Kiryu… murmura Asato.

Un vampire de sang-pur. Un vampire de sang-pur aux États-Unis et pas n'importe lequel, l'un de ceux ayant tué le plus d'hommes de l'Association durant le dernier siècle. Les seuls vampires pouvant rivaliser avec lui de par le nombre de hunters qu'ils avaient tués étaient Kaien Cross et Tôga Yagari. Et eux, on savait où ils étaient.

-C'est ce que nous pensons. Il semble qu'il ait pris l'habitude, selon les habitants de la région, de recueillir les gens se perdant en montagne et de les ramener vers les villes les plus près.

-Alors il y a encore de l'espoir…

L'étincelle d'espoir grandit un peu. Takuma était peut-être vivant… mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, Zero Kiryu ne l'avait pas encore ramené vers un village ? Était-il dans un état critique ?

-… Oui, Mr le Président, finit par acquiescer le hunter. Nous continuons à suivre cette piste.

Asato raccrocha et se cala dans son fauteuil, songeur. Un vampire de sang-pur en Virginie. En près de 50 ans, l'Association n'avait pas entendu parler de Zero Kiryu et certains hunters le pensaient même mort. Il était difficile pour un sang-pur de s'enlever la vie mais il aurait pu réussir en le voulant vraiment. Alors comme ça il vivait toujours… Plusieurs avaient cru que la mort de sa bien-aimée Yuuki Cross l'aurait plongé dans un tel désespoir qu'il aurait ardemment désiré la mort… et se la serait donnée. Mais tout cela était pure fabulation. Il était en vie…

Asato tapa du poing sur son bureau et crispa ses mâchoires. Comment, nom de Dieu, les agents du FBI avaient-ils pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille ? Un homme vivait dans une forêt, près du lieu de l'écrasement de l'un de leurs hélicoptères et ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte… Ils étaient cons ou quoi ?

Sa secrétaire entrouvrit légèrement la porte du bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle rencontra presque aussitôt le regard dur d'Asato.

-Qui a-t'il ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas besoin de quelque chose…monsieur.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, anxieuse. Son patron avait l'air d'être hors de lui.

-Non. Sortez, lança Asato d'une voix dure. Son visage était de pierre et sa voix si froide qu'un glacier aurait paru chaud en comparaison.

La femme referma la porte sans demander son reste, la gorge nouée par la peur, et Asato la regarda sortir en fronçant les sourcils. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se résoudre à saisir le combiné de son téléphone. Il avait quelques appels à passer…

Takuma enfouit un peu plus sa tête sous la couverture et se colla encore plus contre Zero. C'était si bon. Il n'était que sensations. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et noua ses jambes aux siennes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être plus proche de lui à moins d'être en train de faire l'amour avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas en train de se produire. Non. Pas du tout. Mais il adorait sentir son corps contre le sien. Son odeur était si entêtante… il aurait pu passer la journée à la respirer.

Zero retint son souffle en sentant le jeune homme se coller encore plus à lui. Il était pire qu'un bébé koala et vu la dimension du lit qu'ils occupaient, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui échapper. L'informaticien bougea encore un peu et bailla longuement avant de murmurer :

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour, répondit Zero.

Parfait. Il était réveillé. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'éclipser. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas être collé à lui mais cela réveillait en lui certaines choses. Comme un très fort désir de le plaquer sur le matelas. Entre autre chose. Ou une envie irrésistible de le mordre et de se délecter de son sang si capiteux. Sa soif se réveilla à cette pensée et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, soudain affamé. Le sang-pur ferma les yeux et tenta de se persuader que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de mordre le jeune. Le jeune homme était bien trop éprouvé par son récent accident et par ses deux morsures pour qu'il puisse lui prendre encore du sang sans conséquence. Il devait résister à ses instincts.

Une petite sphère noire apparut dans les airs et se solidifia en une chauve-souris sans que les deux hommes ne s'en rendent compte. L'animal émit un cri, faisant sursauter Takuma qui relâcha sa prise de koala sur le vampire. Zero tourna la tête et sentit le sang quitter son visage en constatant ce que cela voulait dire. Ils avaient de la visite.

-Et merde !

Il sauta hors du lit, le cerveau en ébullition. Pour que la créature magique soit apparue, il fallait que des humains se trouvent dans un périmètre de 100 mètres autour de la cabane. C'était la première fois qu'une présence humaine déclenchait la garde magique qu'il avait installée. Et merde ! Takuma se redressa sur un coude et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en observant Zero.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Takuma, perplexe devant l'agitation du sang-pur.

-On a de la visite.

-De la… les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Cela voulait-il dire qu'on les avait trouvés ?

Le jeune homme demanda finalement, alors que le vampire enfilait son manteau :

-Le FBI ?

-Probablement.

Le visage fermé, Zero dit par-dessus son épaule en ouvrant la porte :

-Reste-ici. Surtout ne sors pas.

Le blond hocha la tête. Le FBI…

Une bourrasque de vent entra alors que Zero refermait la porte derrière lui, neige tourbillonnante et vent glacial. Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur le drap qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir saisi. La police fédérale lui était sortie de l'esprit vu ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Zero. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues à ce souvenir. Il avait adoré serrer le corps du sang-pur entre ses bras et ne l'aurait probablement pas lâché de sitôt si un ou des intrus n'était pas venu les déranger. Il ne s'expliquait pas son attirance pour le vampire aux cheveux de lune et pour le moment, cela lui importait peu, tant que son grand-père où le FBI ne mettait pas la main sur lui. Il pourrait s'en faire plus tard pour cela.

L'inquiétude quant à la possibilité qu'on l'ait trouvé reprit le dessus, asséchant sa gorge et faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Takuma jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant réellement pour la première fois les détails de l'environnement dans lequel il était. Un flocon de neige attira son attention, virevoltant doucement vers le sol. Il était beau. D'une blancheur immaculée, aussi blanc que sa peau, mais si éphémère…

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter le jeune homme :

-Zero…

L'horreur se peignit sur son visage quand il aperçut un manteau de toile noir sur lequel apparaissait le sigle tellement craint. FBI.

L'homme tourna la tête et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction quand il l'aperçut, assis sur le lit, serrant un drap entre ses mains. Il reprit presque aussitôt un air sérieux, professionnel, et s'avança avec rapidité vers lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Se pouvait-il que…

-Vous êtes Takuma Ichijou ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le blond fixa l'agent et recula précipitamment jusqu'au mur, tentant d'échapper à la main qu'il tendait vers lui. Son radio crachota quelques syllabes à propos d'un homme portant une redingote.

-N'ayez pas peur. Je suis là pour vous aider.

L'homme portait un pantalon noir et un manteau noir orné du sigle FBI en lettres blanches. Il était presque aussi grand que Takuma et une casquette noire recouvrait sa tête. De courts cheveux bruns étaient quand même visibles sous son couvre-chef. De grands yeux bleus se posaient sur le jeune homme, en quête d'une explication sur la peur que celui-ci semblait ressentir. De fines pattes d'oies bordaient les coins de ses yeux et une moue pensive étirait ses lèvres. Et Takuma la vit. Une fine coupure traversait sa joue gauche et une goutte de sang perlait sur sa peau.

-Vous saignez…

-Oh oui. Je suis tombé.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire gêné. Takuma leva une main, son regard fixé sur la fine coupure et se rapprocha de l'homme qui fronça les sourcils en sentant la main du jeune homme toucher sa joue. Il voulut reculer mais le blond fut plus rapide que lui. Il glissa un bras derrière son cou et le fit basculer sur le lit en lui imprimant une poussée qui le déséquilibra. Le sang. Il lui fallait du sang.

-Lâchez-moi ! Vous agressez un agent fédéral ! Vous pourriez être poursuivi pour cela.

Le vampire plaqua l'agent sur le matelas et enfonça un genou dans son dos, lui plaquant par le fait même la tête sur la surface moelleuse. Takuma se pencha sur son cou et sourit en voyant que l'homme avait l'air apeuré. Il tenta de saisir son arme mais le jeune homme la jeta sur le sol, hors de portée. Il rit doucement avant d'écarter son col et d'enfoncer ses dents dans sa chair. Il était complètement hypnotisé par sa soif de sang. Elle le contrôlait, chassant toute autre pensée de son cerveau. L'homme cria, en proie à la douleur.

-Lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes fou !

Le sang envahit sa bouche, capiteux, puissant. Son arôme lui fit pousser un grognement de plaisir. Il était le chasseur, le prédateur. Le vampire assassin…

Les mouvements de l'homme ralentirent. Ses cris se turent. Son cœur s'arrêta et le vampire nouveau-né grogna de déception. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de sang…

Les yeux de Takuma s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé. Il avait… mordu quelqu'un ? Il posa deux doigts, maintenant roses, sur la carotide de l'homme. Il ne sentit aucun pouls. Il était mort. Takuma se releva et un sanglot monta dans sa gorge. Il avait tué un autre agent, portant le compte à trois. Trois vies humaines. Trois. Trois. Trois.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il était si faible, si humainement faible… non ? Alors ce qu'on racontait sur les vampires était donc vrai. Une force surhumaine. Une vitesse égalant celle du vent. Et une soif de sang irrépressible.

Takuma jeta un regard horrifié à ses mains. Ses mains qui avaient infligé la mort. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba durement à quatre pattes sur le sol dur de la cabane. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol. Levant une main tremblante vers son visage, le jeune homme réalisa que c'était lui qui pleurait.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un Zero énervé. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en posant les yeux sur le cadavre. Déjà, l'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air, parfum insipide pour les gens de son espèce. Cette odeur aigre ne pouvait pas le tromper quand à ce qui était arrivé. Takuma avait tué l'agent fédéral.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Takuma ? demanda Zero, tendu, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Le sang-pur posa sur lui ses yeux améthyste où se lisait une certaine pitié, mais aussi des regrets. Regret de l'avoir intégré à son monde de ténèbres.

- Il s'est avancé vers moi et…

-Et quoi ? le pressa le vampire.

-Il y avait une coupure sur sa joue…

-Alors tu l'as attaqué, constata le sang-pur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Zero réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils ne pourraient pas cacher le cadavre, pas avec autant d'agents fédéraux dans les environs. Il valait mieux le laisser là et fuir. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de minutes avant que d'autres ne les trouve. Zero n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le blond ou lui-même tomber entre les mains du FBI. Il ne les laisserait pas faire une chose pareille.

Le sang-pur se pencha sur l'agent et effleura la blessure à son cou. Celle-ci s'auréola de mauve puis se referma. Il saisit ensuite les épaules de l'informaticien et le força à se relever. Il le hissa pratiquement sur ses pieds par la force. Le jeune homme était une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Celui-ci se détourna aussitôt du sang-pur, honteux.

Zero sortit une valise de sous son lit et l'ouvrit fébrilement. À l'intérieur reposaient une arme et des boites de cartouches. Il effleura l'arme du bout des doigts avant de la pousser dans un coin de la valise. Il prit quelques vêtements qu'il fourra à l'intérieur. Zero jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien d'important puis, satisfait, dit à Takuma :

-Prends ta valise, nous partons.

L'informaticien obéit aussitôt en rencontrant les yeux grenat de l'autre vampire, bien qu'un peu éberlué par ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas résister au magnétisme de ses yeux. Zero ouvrit la porte puis attrapa son autre main et le tira à l'extérieur derrière lui. La neige s'engouffra en rafales par la porte, restée ouverte. Lorsque d'autres agents fédéraux trouvèrent enfin la cabane, leur collègue était déjà mort depuis un moment. Son corps était froid et ses yeux fixes les dévisagèrent, accusateurs.

Kaname entra et fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de l'un de ses agents. Un homme s'éclipsa après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la scène et sortit un téléphone portable de ses poches. C'était lui, un hunter et agent sur le terrain pour le FBI, qui avait signalé à l'agence fédérale l'existence de la petite cabane. Il composa fébrilement un numéro de téléphone, pressé de communiquer les informations qu'il venait de recueillir. On décrocha presque aussitôt.

-Mr le Président, nous avons trouvé son repère.

Asato fronça les sourcils à l'autre bout du fil et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

-Je vous écoute.

Au fur et à mesure que le hunter parlait, les poings du président de l'Association des hunters se crispèrent.

****

Alors ? À bientôt pour la suite de Rédemption !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été approuvé par ma bêta mais je le poste quand même. Désolée Nana mais je ne voulais plus attendre. Love ya !

Désolée pour ce silence de publication mais j'ai eu un mal fou à terminer ce chapitre. J'ai aussi eu des examens et des remises de travaux ^^''.

Nyun : Ça me fait plaisir de te répondre ! Takuma saute sur tout ce qui saigne ? Hum oui, il l'a fait mais que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Continuera-t-il comme cela ? Seul l'avenir le dira mdr. Merci pour tes comms' bonne journée ou fin de journée à toi ! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas un fantôme ! ^^

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

La neige crissait sous son poids et ses pieds s'enfonçaient inexorablement à chaque pas. Il courait comme le vent et avait l'impression que son passage provoquait un bruit d'enfer, brisait le silence de la forêt qui les entourait, les rendant facilement repérables. Zero ne faiblissait pas son allure pour autant, fixé sur un seul but : celui de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et les agents du FBI. Takuma était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus du rythme infernal que Zero lui imposait.

-Zero… ralentis.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et la vitesse de ses enjambées diminua progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Takuma posa ses mains sur ses genoux, cherchant péniblement son souffle. Sa condition de vampire lui avait donné une endurance physique hors norme mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et son corps le lui faisait savoir. Il se laissa finalement tomber dans la neige, véritablement à bout de souffle. Sa tête frappa violemment le plancher de neige et il grogna de douleur. Sa valisa chût près de lui.

Zero s'accroupit près de lui et posa doucement une main sur sa tête. Sa main s'illumina d'une lumière violette et la douleur disparut peu à peu ainsi qu'une partie de sa lassitude.

-Merci, souffla l'informaticien, un peu surpris. Il ne savait pas que les vampires avaient le pouvoir de guérir.

-Je t'en prie.

Une ombre de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Zero et Takuma lui sourit en retour.

Les sons de la forêt assaillirent les oreilles du blond qui soupira et ferma les yeux. Il entendait quelques oiseaux gazouiller au loin et les arbres grincer sous le poids de la neige faisant ployer leurs ramures vers le sol. De la neige chuta lourdement sur le sol près de lui, attirant son attention. Zero venait de s'appuyer contre un arbre et de croiser les bras sur son torse. Ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement. Quelques étoiles firent leur apparition, blafardes dans ce ciel d'azur. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais cela ne saurait tarder. Quelques traits de feux commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel, comme si celui-ci s'embrasait sous l'effet d'un incendie stellaire. De minces volutes roses firent leur apparition, fascinant Takuma.

-Nous devrions repartir. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, dit Zero en baissant les yeux vers Takuma, détachant à regret ses pupilles améthystes du spectacle qu'offrait le ciel.

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir avant d'acquiescer. Il était toujours fatigué malgré l'intervention de Zero.

-Alors allons-y.

Takuma se releva lentement et grimaça quand son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il avait tellement faim. Zero lui tendit une main qu'il prit et se laissa entraîner en tentant de faire abstraction de la soif qui le dévorait lentement.

Le vent fouettait leurs visages et glaçait leurs peaux vampiriques. Takuma ressentait le froid mais celui-ci ne lui inspirait plus de peur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir à cause de celui-ci. Il pouvait en être indisposé mais rien de plus. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son corps absorbait la moindre bribe de chaleur présente dans l'air. La main de Zero était plaisante dans la sienne, sa peau douce.

En silence, les deux vampires continuèrent à avancer alors que la lumière décroissait toujours dans le ciel hivernal. Dans un ciel d'encre, les étoiles brillaient maintenant de tous leurs feux.

Zero ralentit finalement l'allure aux abords d'une maison faiblement éclairée. Il bifurqua aussitôt et s'engagea sur une petite route qui les mena rapidement jusqu'à une petite maison presque totalement cachée par un bosquet de conifères. Aucune lumière ne brillait aux fenêtres de cette maison. Au loin, un lac, gelé à cette époque de l'année, reflétait les rayons lunaires, spectacle magnifique pour les yeux de Takuma qui saisissaient les plus infimes couleurs reflétées par la surface gelée.

Le sang-pur s'avança jusqu'à la porte et lâcha la main de l'informaticien. Il sortit un trousseau de clé de ses poches et glissa une clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit facilement. Il tendit la main vers un interrupteur mural et l'intérieur s'illumina, révélant un ameublement couleur cerise et des électroménagers modernes.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Takuma, en écarquillant les yeux.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à… ça. Il pensait qu'ils se dirigeraient vers une autre cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part. Mais il semblait évidemment que la petite maison était située en bordure d'un lac et qu'il y avait au moins une autre habitation à proximité. Et de toute évidence, elle possédait de l'électricité et des commodités modernes. Pourquoi Zero l'avait-il amené ici ?

-… chez moi. J'ai aménagé cet endroit en pensant qu'un jour j'aurai besoin de… quitter ma cabane. Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'endroit sur terre où les humains n'ont pas imposé ou tenté d'imposer leur marque. Et puis, le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu n'est-il pas de me cacher au milieu des humains ? Qui croit encore aux vampires de nos jours ? Il y a quelques maisons et chalets à proximité, comme tu as sans doute dû le remarquer.

-Tu as raison.

L'informaticien se mit à regarder de tous les côtés et laissa tomber sa valise dans l'entrée, suivant l'exemple de Zero qui venait de refermer la porte et qui retirait maintenant son écharpe.

-Wow.

Takuma retira promptement ses bottes et son manteau tandis que Zero allait allumer un feu dans la cheminée de pierre grise pour réchauffer la maison en attendant que le chauffage électrique prenne le relais. La maison sortait peu à peu de l'état d'hibernation dans lequel elle avait été plongée en attendant des habitants. Le sang-pur mit en route le chauffe-eau, rétablissant l'eau courante dans la maison.

Takuma avisa un canapé et s'y laissa tomber avec plaisir. Zero vint s'asseoir près de lui et demanda :

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui… murmura le blond.

Zero se leva et revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec deux bols de soupe posés sur des plateaux avec des verres d'eau.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil aux bols et dit, un peu écœuré :

-Encore de la soupe? Tu es un fan de soupe ou quoi ?

Zero haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné par les propos du jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Non, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main dans les derniers jours et ici. C'est de la soupe en boite, ça se conserve bien. Je ne suis pas fan de soupe et pas…

Le sang-pur hésita à poursuivre, et le sang monta quelque peu à ses joues pâles.

-Très bon en cuisine, compléta Takuma en souriant. Il posa son plateau sur ses genoux et prit sa cuillère en jetant un regard amusé à l'autre homme.

-Tu as raison. C'est… Yuuki qui cuisinait pour moi quand elle...

Sa voix s'éteint.

-… était en vie.

-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui cuisine, répliqua Takuma, sans relever la remarque de Zero sur sa fiancée disparue. Comme ça on pourra éviter la soupe.

-Volontiers.

Zero sourit faiblement avant de reporter son attention sur son bol.

Le blond souffla sur sa cuillère remplit de soupe et la porta à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas si mauvais. Enfin, quand on aimait les nouilles beaucoup trop cuites et les légumes mou.

_Du sang. Je veux du sang, _souffla la partie vampire de son être_. Du sang, si chaud, si capiteux, tellement merveilleux…_

Le jeune homme tenta de faire abstraction de la voix qui lui susurrait ces mots et avala le liquide que contenait sa cuillère. Zero déposa une petite boite à pilule sur son plateau, lui faisant lever les yeux. Takuma croisa les yeux couleur d'améthyste et ne put s'empêcher de les trouver fascinants. Il remarqua que, selon l'éclairage, les yeux du vampire n'avaient pas toujours la même couleur, comme en ce moment où ils étaient d'un violet très pâle, tirant sur l'argent. Irréels. Attirants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des Blood tablets, des comprimés de sang artificiel. Je me suis dit que tu en voudrais peut-être.

Takuma ne répondit pas et ouvrit la boite. Il prit un comprimé entre ses doigts et sa gorge se serra. Du sang, même artificiel, ferait l'affaire. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même depuis que Zero l'avait transformé, et que ses pensées ne tournaient plus qu'autour du sang.

-Mets-le dans ton verre.

Le comprimé tomba dans l'eau avec un plop sonore. Celle-ci se teinta immédiatement de rouge et son odeur changea pour prendre celle, métallique, du sang. Les sens du vampire nouveau-né s'emballèrent. Il voulait ce sang. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala d'un trait le liquide carmin. Il s'étouffa dans l'exercice et quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent sa manche de couleur crème. Zero ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ébahi par le comportement du jeune homme.

_Le sang… si bon_. Il en aurait presque gloussé de plaisir. La voix se tut enfin.

-Pas si vite, dit Zero en fronçant les sourcils.

S'il avait su que Takuma avait aussi… soif… il lui en aurait donné plus tôt.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Le blond reposa son verre et finit son bol de soupe malgré la fascination que la boite de comprimés exerçait sur son esprit. Il en voulait plus. Oh oui, tellement plus. Les tâches sur sa manche lui semblaient tout à coup fascinantes.

Zero ne dit rien et ramassa les couverts mais prit soin de laisser la boite de comprimés à Takuma qui la glissa dans ses poches sans rien dire.

Le jeune homme se pelotonna dans le canapé et finit par s'endormir. Zero posa une couverture sur lui et le laissa dormir. Il semblait en avoir bien besoin. La température commençait à être agréable à l'intérieur de la maison. Le sang-pur éteignit les plafonniers et alla s'étendre dans la chambre. Il se retrouva incapable de dormir, malgré lui un peu choqué et ébahi par le comportement de Takuma face à la boite de comprimés. Il ne cessait de se repasser la scène, conscient qu'il avait changé Takuma en prédateur et cela contre sa volonté. Comment vivait-il avec cela ? Lui en voulait-il ? Était-il désemparé ?

Zero soupira, se leva et alla dans le salon pour jeter un coup d'œil au blond. Les rayons lunaires entraient à flot par la grande fenêtre, caressant la silhouette du blond de ses rayons argentés. Takuma dormait toujours, recroquevillé sous la couverture qu'il avait posée sur lui. Les flammes étaient en train de s'éteindre mais une douce chaleur subsistait dans la pièce tandis que les dernières flammes faisaient se mouvoir des reflets cuivrés dans la chevelure couleur de miel du jeune home.

Le sang-pur s'assit dans une bergère et passa une jambe par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs. Il appuya un coude sur l'autre et posa son menton dans sa paume. Il se laissa bercer par les crépitements du feu et fixa sans s'en rendre compte son attention sur Takuma. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder et à penser aux derniers jours. Tout avait basculé tellement vite ! Ses pensées revinrent sur Takuma. Les lèvres entrouvertes du blond laissaient échapper un souffle profond et régulier. Il semblait fragile, étendu là sous une couverture de laine brune. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Ses paupières se mirent soudain à s'agiter et il se dressa sur son séant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri d'horreur. Son cœur battait la chamade et des larmes se mirent à glisser sur ses joues. Zero se précipita vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, touché par sa détresse apparente. L'angoisse fit apparaitre un poids dans sa poitrine.

-Que se passe-t-il, Takuma ?

Les yeux verts se rivèrent aux siens et Takuma se laissa attirer vers le torse du sang-pur qui le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Naturellement, les bras de Zero allèrent entourer ses épaules. Son visage caché au creux du cou de Zero, Takuma répondit, d'une voix hachée :

-J'ai… rêvé…d'eux. Trois, Zero… j'en ai tué… trois.

_La culpabilité le ronge peu à peu_, songea Zero, attristé. _C'est ma faute._

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Takuma. Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu as protégé ta vie, tu t'es défendu. Le FBI a voulu contrôlé ta vie et tu t'es défendu, tout simplement, de ces agents. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui adviendrait quand tu as sauté de l'hélicoptère, comme tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer avec l'autre agent… tu as bien agi. C'était un réflexe de survie.

Takuma ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix du sang-pur qui continua à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Les visages des trois hommes disparurent graduellement de son esprit et l'horreur s'estompa mais pas la culpabilité.

Zero lui frictionna une dernière fois le dos avant de desserrer son étreinte autour de ses épaules quand il sentit que le blond reprenait le contrôle de sa respiration. Takuma s'éloigna à regret de lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et leurs visages se rapprochèrent de leur propre chef leur sembla-t-il. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement alors que leurs cœurs bondissaient dans leurs poitrines. Takuma ferma les yeux, bien décidés à oublier les images de son rêve dans l'étreinte du sang-pur. Il approfondit leur baiser jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, Zero ne le rompe. Celui-ci fixa ses yeux sur son visage et la détresse qu'il y lut fit se serrer son cœur, encore une fois. Peu à peu, la gangue de glace qu'il avait formée autour de son cœur à la mort de Yuuki se fendillait. Il tendit une main vers les joues de Takuma et essuya les larmes qui s'y attardaient. Les yeux de Takuma luisaient dans la semi-pénombre et Zero se surprit à les comparer à des émeraudes.

Les joues légèrement rouge, Takuma posa son front sur l'épaule du sang-pur, étonné par son propre comportement et un peu gêné par celui-ci. Zero se releva lentement et tendit une main à Takuma qui se remit lentement debout. Il l'entraîna vers la chambre et retira son chandail pour ne garder que son pantalon avant d'aller s'étendre sous les draps encore tièdes.

-Allez, viens-là, dit-il en désignant l'espace resté libre près de lui à Takuma.

Celui-ci se glissa sans hésiter sous les draps et se coucha près de Zero qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de son torse. Il se laissa faire. Son visage reposait près du cou de Zero et son souffle effleurait son torse dénudé. Takuma ferma les yeux, enveloppé par l'odeur rassurante de l'autre homme.

-Dors, murmura le sang-pur. Je veille sur tes rêves. Dors, bel éphèbe.

Les paupières du blond se fermèrent lentement, recouvrant ses pupilles émeraude. Sa dernière vision avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut celle de deux orbes couleurs d'améthyste.

Alors ? Un avis sur ce qui se passe dans la fic, sur la tournure que ça semble prendre ? Il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute, vous trouvez pas ?


	8. L'instinct du vampire

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci à Didie et Nyun pour vos commentaires !

Avertissement : présence de sang et de sexe. Je crois que ça veut tout dire. Plus clair que ça je vous fais un dessin. Rating : M.

Pairing : Zero-Takuma

Droits d'auteur : VK appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 :

Le soleil entrait à flot quand Takuma ouvrit les yeux. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir le lit vide. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva lentement. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un long bâillement avant de se diriger vers le salon, sûr d'y trouver Zero. Celui-ci n'était pas là. Un mot trainait sur la table, rédigé d'une écriture soignée et en belles lettres cursives.

Je suis allé nous trouver quelque chose de plus substantiel à nous mettre sous la dent. Va prendre une douche et installe-toi. Zero

Takuma rit -ils ne mangeraient peut-être pas de soupe ce soir-là - et chercha sa valise du regard. Elle était restée dans l'entrée. Il la posa sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. Il fit un tri rapide dans ses affaires et en sortit finalement quelques vêtements et produits de douche.

L'informaticien soupira lorsque l'eau chaude coula enfin sur ses épaules. Elle délia peu à peu les tensions s'y étant accumulées. Takuma s'effondra finalement dans un coin de la cabine, secoué de sanglots. Il commençait à évacuer ce qui s'était passé. Bon sang, il avait tué trois hommes ! Trois !

Il regarda ses mains. Les mains d'un meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier. MEURTRIER. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui chuchotait ces mots à l'oreille, qu'ils s'enroulaient autour de lui, aspiraient la chaleur de l'eau pourtant presque bouillante. Takuma avait l'impression que son corps se glaçait et que son cœur cessait de battre. Battait-il encore ? Avait-il encore un cœur ? Mais non, un monstre n'a pas de cœur… Les visages des agents du FBI dansèrent devant ses yeux.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et sanglota de plus belle. Monstre. L'image d'Asato s'imprégna sur ses paupières, refusant de disparaitre alors même qu'il fermait les yeux, le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Un Asato accusateur, vindicatif et armé d'un fusil. Pourquoi, Takuma ? Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ?

Deux yeux bruns l'observaient, désemparés. Yuuki tenta de poser une main sur son bras mais sa main, translucide, passa au travers. Perdu dans les méandres de sa douleur psychologique, Takuma ne sembla pas remarquer le contact glacial de la main fantomatique. Yuuki ramena sa main vers elle et la serra. Elle tenta d'appeler le jeune homme.

-Takuma. Takuma, regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le blond ne répondit pas mais ses sanglots s'éteignirent peu à peu. Il était épuisé mais il ne bougea pas. L'eau se refroidit peu à peu alors qu'il fixait toujours un point droit devant lui. Et Zero qui ne revenait pas.

Yuuki sortit de la salle de bain et aperçut Zero passer devant la fenêtre. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine de soulagement. La porte s'ouvrit sur le vampire, dont les bras étaient chargés de sacs.

-Zero. Takuma ne va pas bien.

Mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas.

-Zero, espèce d'imbécile ! Il va finir par se noyer !

Elle tenta de saisir le bras du sang-pur mais sa main blanche passa au travers. Zero se frotta le bras à cause du froid mais ne réagit pas. Elle concentra sa volonté sur la porte de la salle de bain et, à sa plus grande surprise, réussit à la faire s'ouvrir. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le mur, attirant l'attention de Zero. Il béat de stupeur et s'avança. Il aperçut enfin Takuma, prostré dans la cabine de douche.

-Takuma !

Le vampire se précipita dans la salle de bain et coupa l'eau maintenant glaciale. Takuma leva sur lui deux yeux vitreux, éteints, mais ne dit rien. Zero le secoua légèrement pour obtenir une réaction. Le blond dit finalement :

-Tu me fais mal.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, complètement amorphe dans la douche ? Tu voulais te noyer ou quoi ?

Takuma ne répondit pas et tenta de se lever mais Zero avait appuyé ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Lâche-moi, Zero.

Son ton était coupant comme une lame de rasoir. Il repoussa le vampire et se leva. Le jeune homme s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Zero resta figé un moment dans la salle de bain, à genoux sur les carreaux, complètement éberlué. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Takuma ? Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il était traumatisé par ce qui s'était passé ?

Zero serra les mâchoires. La culpabilité revint. C'était en partie de sa faute si Takuma était dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? À part lui expliquer que la part de vampire en lui avait pris le dessus, il ne voyait pas très bien comment il pourrait aider le jeune homme à aller mieux.

Dans le salon, Takuma s'était posté devant la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. Il soupira et s'allongea. Quand Zero apparut dans le salon, le jeune homme était allongé sur le canapé et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage était tourné vers le dossier du fauteuil, montrant son dos à Zero qui passa anxieusement la langue sur ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils et, indécis sur l'attitude à adopter, alla ranger les courses qu'il avait faites. Le bruit attira finalement Takuma dans la cuisine qui dit du bout des lèvres :

-J'avais promis de préparer quelque chose à manger…

-Tu es certain ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller te reposer ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais le faire.

Takuma lui fit signe de s'éloigner du comptoir et prit place devant celui-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le réfrigérateur et en sortit divers aliments. Il ouvrit ensuite le garde-manger et y prit du riz. Il mit le tout à cuire et une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient assis devant du riz au poulet et légumes. Takuma n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres et Zero ne savait pas comment amener sur le tapis sa transformation en vampire et l'instinct carnivore l'accompagnant. L'informaticien sortit la boite de blood tablets de son jeans et la posa sur la table. Il prit quelques comprimés et les avala.

-Tu y vas un peu fort avec ces comprimés…

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas.

Le jeune homme porta plutôt une main à sa tête et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et il serra les lèvres, comme s'il tentait de contrôler quelque chose.

_Le sang. Le sang. LE SANG, _chuchotait la voix dans la tête de Takuma.

Zero tendit une main vers lui et Takuma saisit son avant-bras. Sa poigne était de fer. Le sang-pur leva les yeux et rencontra deux yeux de la couleur du rubis. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, découvrant des canines acérées. Takuma passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit en constatant que Zero ne bougeait pas. Il était devenu un prédateur.

L'informaticien se leva et fit lentement le tour de la table. Il repoussa la chaise de Zero et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Zero écarquilla les yeux et tenta de repousser le plus jeune mais ne put se résoudre à le pousser. Il savait qu'il avait faire un vol plané s'il le faisait. Il était très fort après tout.

Takuma prit son menton dans sa main et lui fit tourner la tête.

-Takuma…

-Chutttt…

Le blond enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira profondément son parfum. Il prit une mèche d'argent entre ses doigts graciles et fut surpris par sa douceur. Il rit doucement avant d'approcher sa bouche de son cou. Le jeune vampire lécha lentement la peau à présent découverte et mordit le sang-pur. La douleur tétanisa Zero dont le souffle se fit court. Puis le plaisir déferla en lui, dévastateur. Contre lui, le corps de Takuma se tendit alors qu'il absorbait son fluide vital. Lui aussi ressentait le plaisir. S'il avait été debout, Zero était certain que ses jambes se serraient dérobées sous lui tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était fort. Il gémit sourdement quand Takuma enfonça ses doigts dans une de ses épaules, totalement sous l'emprise du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Sa vision se fit floue.

-Takuma… lâche-moi.

Le vampire nouveau-né grogna en retour.

Zero posa une main contre son torse et y appliqua de la pression. Il réussit à repousser légèrement le jeune homme. Celui-ci retira finalement ses crocs de son cou, incommodé par les doigts s'enfonçant dans son plexus. Son visage était maculé de sang et il posait des yeux furieux sur Zero.

Un ange de noirceur et de débauche qui appelait à la luxure, tel le voyait Zero en cet instant. Le sang-pur ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et de lécher le sang maculant son visage. Ses yeux flamboyèrent. Takuma posa ses mains sur ses épaules et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tâchées de sang. La chaise céda sous leurs poids combinés, les projetant par terre. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les arrêter. Zero avait l'impression de ne pas prendre part à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, que son corps agissait de son propre chef. L'instinct avait pris le dessus. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était Takuma. Son sang, son corps, tout. Il voulait l'entièreté de son être. Il se vit presque en rêve arracher sa chemise à l'informaticien et planter ses dents dans son cou gracile. Zero ne comprit pas comment le reste de leurs vêtements furent enlevés mais il ne put que réaliser, plusieurs heures plus tard, qu'il était nu et le jeune homme aussi. Son cou était douloureux et sa peau collante de sueur.

Des traces de morsures étaient encore visibles sur le cou de Takuma et des ecchymoses bleuâtres se détachaient sur sa peau, sans aucun doute dues à leurs ébats. Celui-ci dormait, recroquevillé sur le sol près de lui. Zero écarquilla les yeux en constatant dans quel état était la cuisine. La table avait glissé sur plusieurs mètres et les morceaux de la chaise cassée étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins de la pièce. La porte de l'une des armoires s'était ouverte et un bocal avait éclaté sur le sol. Leur étreinte avait été aussi… brutale ?

Il revit clairement le visage de Takuma au-dessus du sien et le désir qui se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'il se mouvait en lui. Celui-ci avait renversé la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissent de plaisir. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir ensuite plaqué le jeune homme au sol et donné un coup d'épaule dans l'armoire trop proche. Une rougeur envahit son visage au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Jamais son instinct vampirique n'avait été aussi fort. Le vampire en lui, qui se repaissait de sang et de luxure, était comblé. Il avait l'impression qu'une digue avait cédée en lui et que Takuma en avait été le catalyseur. Il avait refoulé ses instincts de tueur durant un peu plus de 50 ans… et ceux-ci étaient remontés à la surface, en même temps que son désir de contacts sensuels. Son corps se moulant au sien, leurs langues se cherchant, sa bouche sur son sexe…

Zero posa une main sur sa bouche. Ça allait de pire en pire depuis qu'il avait rencontré Takuma. Le FBI puis maintenant ça…

Takuma posa une main sur ses yeux et se mit sur un coude. Il bailla et dit, en posant son regard couleur d'émeraude sur lui :

-On m'est passé dessus avec un rouleau compresseur ou quoi ?

-…non.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant que leurs deux corps étaient nus.

-On a… ?

-Oui.

Takuma referma la bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur.

-Bon sang… on a…

-Détruis une chaise, oui.

Takuma rougit et se leva. Zero fit de même et dit, en posant une main sur son épaule :

-L'instinct a été le plus fort…mais je ne regrette pas du tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Au contraire. Je me suis senti revivre.

-Tu dis que c'est l'instinct… L'instinct de vampire ?

-Oui. Nous sommes des êtres qui recherchons le plaisir dans le meurtre, dans la luxure, dans l'acte sexuel. Nous sommes attirés par tout ça et nous nous en délectons.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça…

-L'instinct de vampire fait partie de toi maintenant Takuma, tu dois l'accepter.

-Je n'en veux pas…

-C'est ça ou tu deviendras fou.

-Fou ?

-Oui.

Zero prit l'un de ses bras dans sa main et l'attira avec lui dans la salle de bain.

-Tu n'es plus humain, Takuma. Tu dois accepter le fait que tu as des désirs nouveaux. Ton être désire du sang, des contacts charnels.

Takuma rougit et se laissa pousser dans la douche. Zero attrapa une bouteille de produit pour le corps et actionna le jet d'eau. Takuma ne réagissant pas, il se mit à frotter ses épaules. Il finit par poser sa main sur la sienne, arrêtant son geste.

-Je vais le faire…

-D'accord.

Zero savonna son corps, se rinça puis sortit de la cabine. Takuma lui jeta un coup d'œil et fit de même. Zero lui tendit une serviette puis l'entraîna dans la chambre où ils se couchèrent. Mal à l'aise, il laissa quand même Zero enserrer sa taille d'un bras. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction de la voix qui lui disait : meurtrier.

****

Alors ? Ça décape hein ? ^^ Vous en pensez quoi ?


	9. Mise en place de l'échiquier

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui ! Il est enfin là ! Pardon pour le délai mais j'ai bloqué sur ce chapitre. C'est un tournant important dans la fic et je ne voulais pas le bâcler ni qu'il rende mal ce que je veux montrer.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire : IchiiX, Hime, et Nyun. Merci aussi à Love-Crossed pour son message d'encouragement ! Merci aussi à TiteNana qui m'a donné son avis sur une partie du chapitre. Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir renvoyé mais je voulais poster car sinon je crois que j'aurais oublié avec mon travail scolaire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 :

Zero ouvrit les yeux et retint sa respiration en sentant une présence tout près de lui. La silhouette de Yuuki se superposa quelques secondes à celle de Takuma et il en eut un pincement au cœur. Est-ce que Takuma la voyait vraiment ? Est-ce que Yuuki lui en voulait pour sa mort ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait de sembler se… rapprocher du jeune informaticien ? Zero fronça les sourcils et frissonna imperceptiblement quand Takuma se déplaça légèrement, collant un plus son dos contre son torse.

Zero se leva lentement, tentant de ne pas réveiller Takuma qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il sortit à pas de loup de la chambre et en referma la porte après avoir attrapé quelques vêtements. Le vampire s'habilla en silence dans le salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil à haut dossier. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Takuma était clairement dangereux si laissé sans surveillance avec des humains dans les parages. Il avait quand même réussi à le mordre lui, un vampire de sang-pur âgé de près de deux siècles !

Zero laissa courir une main sur le tissu de son chandail et regretta un peu sa redingote. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour en sentir le tissu sous sa main !

_Comme à cette époque-là…Tu t'égares, Zero_, se morigéna-t-il.

Ses pensées revinrent aussitôt sur Takuma mais il dut faire un effort pour ce faire. Cela aurait été tellement facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Ni morsures, ni sexe. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le corps de Takuma contre le sien et son odeur.

Et maintenant devant le fait accompli, que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider à maîtriser ses instincts ? L'ensorceler ? Zero se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ?

Ils avaient couchés ensembles, tout ça parce que Takuma commençait à perdre les pédales mais en même temps, il avait adoré ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais tout d'abord il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que le jeune homme ne devienne fou et ensuite il aviserait… Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Zero et celui-ci sauta sur le téléphone. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, après tout !

***

Asato lança son porte crayon qui finit son vol plané contre le mur de son bureau. Son contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol et une trace noire apparut sur le mur de couleur crème mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Takuma… Ils avaient perdu la trace de Takuma ! Le FBI avait perdu la trace de son unique petit-fils. N'étaient-ils pas super entrainés ? Comment avaient-ils pu ! Pourquoi le destin était-il aussi cruel avec lui ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

Après avoir perdu les parents de Takuma dans un accident de voiture, voilà qu'il venait de perdre son petit-fils, le seul être qui eut encore de l'importance pour lui ! Un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres, enfla et se brisa net en une plainte déchirante. Asato se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura. Comment la situation avait-elle pu autant déraper ? Comment avait-il pu confier son petit-fils au FBI ? Pourquoi ?

Sa secrétaire entrouvrit la porte de son bureau et la referma prestement en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son patron. Mieux valait le laisser seul. Elle ne tenait pas à essuyer un accès de colère.

_Pauvre homme_, pensa-t-elle tout de même en refermant la porte.

Le téléphone du bureau d'Asato sonna.

***

Kaname fixa quelques secondes des yeux le rapport de l'un de ses agents puis le reposa sur son bureau. S'ils retrouvaient jamais le jeune Takuma Ichijou, il devrait l'accuser du meurtre d'au moins un agent fédéral. On avait retrouvé son portefeuille sur les lieux, et il n'y avait pas de raison de croire que quelqu'un d'autre ait commis le meurtre à sa place. La seule autre possibilité était, selon toute vraisemblance, qu'il eut pu avoir été lui-même tué par une autre personne qui avait peut-être enterré ses affaires et son corps. En somme, des conclusions peu réjouissantes, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Soit il était un assassin, soit il avait été kidnappé ou assassiné. Mais ils n'avaient quand même pas retrouvé d'autres affaires que les siennes sur les lieux alors... si jamais ils le retrouvaient, il serait probablement accusé du meurtre d'un agent fédéral.

_Et dire qu'il est si jeune… mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour le crime._

***

Takuma se réveilla et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il était courbaturé et il avait les reins en compote. Il avait couché avec Zero. Cette affirmation s'imposa à lui et lui fit l'effet d'un coup de masse sur la tête. Il étendit une main dans son dos. Près de lui les draps étaient encore tièdes alors il avait aussi dormi avec le sang-pur.

_De mieux en mieux, Takuma. Tu commences par tuer trois personnes puis tu finis au lit avec un homme et de façon assez… bestiale !_

-Non… Les visages des trois hommes dansèrent devant ses yeux.

La voix ricana méchamment, prenant plaisir à le voir si tourmenté. Le blond se cacha la tête dans les mains et gémit sourdement. Comment allait-il pouvoir affronter le regard de Zero après ce qui s'était passé ? Il ne voulait pas que le vampire le déteste et pourtant il l'avait mérité ! À cause de lui il avait été obligé de fuir sa cabane et il l'avait agressé. C'était presque un viol ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

_Tu es devenu un vampire, tu n'avais pas compris peut-être ? Tu m'en verrais presque navré. Tu es un imbécile. Je suis le vampire et tu es une mauviette. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tu vas courir te cacher dans un coin noir et attendre la mort ? Tssh. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de toi. Tu n'acceptes même pas le fait que tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé avec Zero. Tu n'acceptes pas le fait que tu es devenu un vampire. Tu fais piètre figure pour un descendant de hunters._

_-_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! murmura Takuma. Tais-toi !

Mais la voix avait raison. Pourquoi rejetait-il avec tant de hargne ce qui s'offrait à lui ? Il était enfin débarrassé du FBI et de la main invisible de son grand-père. Il aurait dû être heureux ! Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier son crime et la tristesse qui devait être celle de son grand-père. Il allait devenir fou si la voix continuait et en plus il voyait et entendait une morte ! Il était fou.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait si mal tourné ce jour-là ? Cette question ne cessait de le hanter, de tourner en boucle dans son cerveau, obsédante. S'il ne s'était pas levé dans l'hélicoptère… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Zero s'encadra dans l'embrasure et parut surpris de le trouver réveillé. Takuma se redressa en espérant que Zero n'avait pas aperçu sa détress.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda le sang-pur.

-Non, pas du tout, dit Takuma en détournant le regard, sa nudité couverte par un drap.

Zero se mordit les lèvres et dit, sans oser regarder Takuma :

-J'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

-…Laquelle ?

_Tu vas me tuer ? M'expulser d'ici ?_

Le sang-pur hésita quelques instants avant de dire :

-J'ai demandé à quelqu'un que je connais de venir. Je crois qu'il… qu'il pourra mieux t'aider que moi-même.

-Quoi ?

Zero fut surpris par l'éclat du jeune homme et prit un air gêné assez incongrus sur son visage autrement si maussade.

-Je…je suis dépassé par les évènements. Je n'avais jamais...transformé quelqu'un. Je… m'étais juré de ne jamais faire… ça…

_Alors j'étais… le premier ?_ réalisa Takuma.

Pourquoi l'avait-il transformé lui, seulement lui ?

Le silence s'établit, pesant. Mal à l'aise, Zero se mit à gigoter nerveusement.

-Est-ce que… ça va ? Hier…

Takuma ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, et Zero grimaça.

-Est-ce que Yuuki était là, hier ? demanda brusquement Zero pour changer de sujet.

-… je l'ai senti, je crois. Je ne sais plus, répondit lentement le blond.

Une main fantomatique lui tapota lentement la tête et dit :

-Oui, j'étais là hier quand tu as voulu te noyer dans la douche ! C'est moi qui ai presque poussé Zero dans la salle de bain !

-Elle était là… c'est ce qu'elle dit en tout cas, marmonna Takuma de mauvais cœur. Il était fou. Définitivement fou. Et si cela pouvait n'être qu'un mauvais rêve… comme il le souhaitait !

Zero chercha des yeux la silhouette de Yuuki mais ne la trouva pas. Il crut voir quelque chose sans en être certain. Peut-être son imagination lui faisait-elle confondre un reflet de lumière avec une vague silhouette, mais si elle était bien là… il décida de saisir sa chance alors qu'un étau de glace se refermait autour de son cœur. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire et qu'il aurait voulu savoir !

-Yuuki… est-ce que tu m'as pardonné ? Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener avec moi ce soir-là. J'aurais dû te protéger, dit Zero en s'humectant les lèvres. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ce soir-là.

-Takuma, demande-lui de te donner la main, dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-La main ?

-Allez, arrête de me faire répéter !

Takuma répéta les mots de la jeune femme et Zero s'avança d'un pas qu'il voulut nonchalant mais Takuma sentit qu'il était gêné et lui-même avait de la difficulté à le regarder en face. Le sang-pur hésita quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de prendre sa main. Le sang de Takuma qui coulait maintenant dans les veines de Zero entra en résonnance avec le jeune homme et ses pouvoirs se réveillèrent. Le sang-pur poussa une exclamation de surprise quand leurs mains se touchèrent.

-Je la vois… Yuuki...

Des larmes d'amertume montèrent aux yeux du vampire et il tenta de les contenir. Yuuki lui sourit tendrement pour tenter de dissiper sa tristesse. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et joua avec une mèche de cheveux argent. Zero ressentit le contact glacial et frissonna malgré lui. Il leva son autre main et la posa sur la minuscule main fantomatique toujours posée sur sa joue. Une douleur profonde se mit à luire dans ses yeux et Yuuki le vit. Une unique larme de sang coula sur le visage de Zero. Takuma plissa le nez devant l'odeur.

-Arrête de te torturer, Zero. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir. Arrête de culpabiliser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'en aurais fait qu'à ma tête et que je vous aurais suivi par n'importe quel moyen pour vous accompagner. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tuée. Tu n'y es pour rien, mon beau Zero.

-Mais…

-Chut. Ne dis rien d'inconsidéré car je pourrais me fâcher. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un fantôme se fâche n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire triste. Elle avait toujours adoré taquiné Zero.

-Non…Qui t'as tuée ?

Elle secoua la tête devant la question.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Zero, cela m'est interdit. Mais cette personne ne pensait pas à mal.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu rien me dire ?

-C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Je dois partir. Je n'ai plus de forces. Je reviendrai. Prends soin de Takuma, Zero.

-Mais…

-Ne pose pas de questions…prends soin de lui.

La jeune femme s'estompa lentement et Zero ferma les yeux. Un violent frisson traversa son corps et le secoua. Soulagement, détresse, incompréhension… pardon.

-Merci…

Le vampire inspira profondément puis se leva, tentant de se faire maître de ses émotions.

-J'ai toujours voulu savoir si elle m'en voulait et je suis soulagé de savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. Yuuki… était une jeune femme insouciante et de nature très joyeuse. Qu'elle soit morte ainsi m'a brisé le cœur. Nous avions infiltré l'un des quartiers généraux des hunters. C'était la guerre. L'un d'eux a pris Yuuki en otage… Une balle a presque frappée son agresseur qui l'a poignardée. Elle est pratiquement morte sur le coup. J'ai vu son corps tomber en poussière sous mes yeux et je n'ai jamais su qui a tenté de tuer le hunter... J'aurais peut-être pu la sauver si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, si j'avais surveillé mes arrières, si…

La voix de Zero se brisa.

-Peut-être pas, dit Takuma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Zero, soudain agressif.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qui se serait passé autrement ! Il n'était pas là et pas un oracle !

-Rien… mais Yuuki ne t'en veut pas, c'est le principal.

Zero ne répondit pas mais se détourna brusquement.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer…

Le sang-pur ressortit de la chambre et Takuma resta seul dans le noir. Zero fit quelques pas dans le salon et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.

_Prends-soin de Takuma._

La phrase de Yuuki ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il prenne soin du blond ? Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait transformé ou parce que… Takuma l'attirait, il s'en rendait compte. Avait-elle compris cela avant lui ? Tout allait tellement vite ! Il ne pouvait pas trahir sa mémoire. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

***

-Monsieur ? _Il _s'est mis en mouvement. Nous allons le faire surveiller.

-…bien. Ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle. Est-ce clair ?

Le combiné fut reposé brusquement sur son socle. Et si cela était la solution ? Il ne reculerait devant rien pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé, RIEN.

****

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?


	10. Thunder and lightning

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre en ce début de semaine. Ce sera le dernier avant lundi prochain, le 26 avril, car je commence mes examens et j'avoue être : épuisée, débordée et caresser l'idée de frapper certaines personnes avec qui j'ai cours.

À tous ceux qui comme moi ont des examens : courage, la fin approche !

Un merci tout spécial à IchiiX et Nyun pour leurs reviews et à Love-Crossed pour les délires sur le trio infernal Zero-Takuma-Kaname ! Merci aussi à Nana qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Merci aussi à Seeliah et Jijisub qui me supportent moralement. Love you all !

Aux autres : merci de me lire ^^ Je vous aime aussi lol

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette suite vous plaise !

Thunder and flashes of lightning:

-J'ai pas de nouvelles de toi durant 50 ans et quand tu te décides enfin à m'en donner tu t'attends à ce que j'accoure comme un chien qu'on siffle ?! Tu me prends pour qui ? Un imbécile de première ? Ta mère ?

-…Pardon.

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne et l'homme entendit son interlocuteur prendre une grande respiration avant de dire :

-Je vous expliquerai tout quand vous serez arrivé ici.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien lui dire au téléphone ? Il avait peur de quoi ? Qu'on écoute leur conversation ? Il dit finalement de mauvaise grâce, alarmé par les propos vagues de son interlocuteur :

-T'as intérêt, Zero, sinon je te promets que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Je te mettrais mon pied au cul si tu ne prépares pas des explications qui tiennent la route.

L'homme raccrocha et siffla rageusement entre ses dents. Zero ne changerait donc jamais ! Il l'avait cru mort et voilà qu'il réapparaissait ! L'enfant prodige était de retour, encore plus énigmatique qu'avant si c'était possible. En Amérique. Il devait aller en Amérique !

Yagari sortit ses cigarettes d'une des poches de sa longue redingote et en alluma une qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres. Il inspira une bouffée de fumée, songeur. Lorsqu'il expira, la fumée bleue monta en volutes vers le plafond de la pièce, s'enroulant sur elle-même telles des serpents fantomatiques.

- J'ai pas le choix j'imagine… grogna Tôga. S'il était assez désespéré pour me téléphoner…

_Ça sent mauvais cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Disciple stupide. Et moi qui croyais qu'il s'améliorerait avec l'âge…_

Yagari sortit une vieille valise de sous son lit et y empila pêle-mêle quelques vêtements et y déposa deux fusils et leurs munitions. Mieux valait être prudent. Zero devait avoir une bonne raison de lui demander de faire le voyage jusqu'en Amérique, du moins, il l'espérait pour lui mais il devait admettre le redouter aussi. Dans quels ennuis était-il allé se fourrer ?

Les deux hunters qui surveillaient la maison de Yagari sursautèrent en le voyant sortir avec une valise. Le vampire sourit en apercevant les deux jeunes hommes qui surveillaient sa demeure. Ils le faisaient presque tous les jours pour ``préserver la paix entre leurs deux races et éviter qu'il ne morde de jeunes victimes innocentes et non consentantes``. Une paix de pacotille oui… Une paix aussi fragile qu'une coupe de cristal prise dans une tempête. Une seule petite étincelle et tout volerait en éclat. Les hostilités reprendraient de plus belle au moindre signe que l'un des membres de l'une ou l'autre des races avait rompu les accords passés près de 10 ans plus tôt.

L'un d'eux sortit un téléphone portable de ses poches et composa un numéro à toute vitesse. Si ça les amusait de le suivre… grand bien leur fasse ! Il serait bien assez tôt capable de les semer. Le vampire grimpa à bord d'un taxi et prit la direction de l'aéroport le plus près.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs de persuasion le vampire réussit à éviter que sa valise ne soit fouillée et se renfrogna à l'idée d'aller en Amérique. Il n'avait jamais aimé les américains. Ils étaient, même à ses yeux de vampire, à l'origine de beaucoup de conflits mondiaux ayant saccagés la paix. Yagari renifla de dédain en entendant une dame annoncer dans les hauts-parleurs de l'aéroport que l'enregistrement pour les passagers à destination de Washington allait commencer.

-Les passagers à destination de Washington, États-Unis, sont priés de se rendre au quai d'embarquement no 1 pour l'enregistrement.

Yagari porta aussitôt ses pas vers le quai d'embarquement no 1.

Dans la foule, un homme ne lâchait pas le vampire des yeux et dit dans son téléphone :

-Monsieur, il prend un avion à destination de Washington…

-…Bien. Ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle.

Yagari renfonça son chapeau sur ses yeux et baissa légèrement la tête, ayant l'impression d'être surveillé par quelqu'un. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, le buveur de sang ne remarqua rien d'anormal et se détendit légèrement. Zero lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote avec sa demande alors… ce devait être ça. Il se faisait des idées, tout simplement.

L'homme qui le suivait se précipita au comptoir de la compagnie aérienne dans l'espoir d'obtenir un billet sur le vol en partance pour Washington. Il avait tout intérêt à en obtenir un !

Lorsque Yagari s'assit dans son siège, l'homme hurlait de rage au comptoir d'enregistrement. Le vol était complet ! Il transmit une description de Yagari aux membres de son organisation en poste à Washington et pria le ciel qu'ils ne le perdent pas de vue lors de son débarquement.

Washington DC, États-Unis d'Amérique

Yagari maudit Zero en apercevant la couche de neige qui couvrait le sol. Il détestait la neige et il détestait les propos vagues de Zero. Il avait passé son voyage en avion à retourner ses paroles dans son esprit et en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce devait être quelque chose de particulièrement …invraisemblable ou horrible qui était arrivé à son disciple pour qu'il sollicite son aide.

Yagari s'empressa de sortir de l'aéroport, et, dans son empressement, sema sans même le savoir la femme qui devait le filer. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau en sortant de l'aéroport. Son patron allait vouloir sa tête !

Quelques heures plus tard, Yagari garait une voiture de location devant la petite maison de Zero et se dit que celui-ci avait le chic pour choisir des endroits presque déserts. La neige crissa sous ses pas quand il descendit de la voiture et un visage pâle apparut quelques secondes derrière l'une des fenêtres de la petite maison, surprenant Yagari. Il était certain que ce n'était pas son disciple. La silhouette était beaucoup trop frêle. Qui était-ce ?

Zero ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se précipita pour prendre la valise de son ancien maître et l'attirer à l'intérieur.

-Calme-toi un peu, Zero !

-Je… désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais laissez-moi tout vous expliquer…

La porte d'entrée claqua sur les talons du vampire. Yagari écarquilla les yeux en humant l'air de la maison.

-Il y a un… level E ici ! Zero, espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

-Attendez… laissez-moi le temps de vous expliquer !

Yagari fit un pas en avant et parcourut le salon des yeux. L'odeur venait de la cuisine. Y entrant, il y découvrit un Takuma terrifié agenouillé sur le sol, enserrant son corps frêle de ses bras. Son éclat semblait l'avoir paralysé sur place. Il possédait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux blonds. Une image se superposa à celle de Takuma sous les yeux de Yagari qui déglutit difficilement. Un homme fort, sûr de lui et brandissant un fusil de grand calibre apparut sous ses yeux. Il possédait des yeux verts, des cheveux blonds et arborait une courte barbe. La cigarette de Yagari tomba sur le sol.

-Il ressemble à… Asato Ichijo.

-Grand-père…

Takuma cacha sa tête entre ses bras et se mit à trembler. En lui, un combat faisait rage. Il hésitait entre se jeter sur le nouveau venu pour défendre sa vie et l'idée de se laisser tuer. Celui-ci semblait tellement en colère qu'il n'aurait besoin que d'un petit prétexte pour l'attaquer.

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres blêmes.

-Hahaha…grand-père… ce cher grand-père…

Takuma releva la tête et posa deux yeux vides sur Yagari.

-Vous le connaissez bien ?

-Zero Kiryu… ne me dis pas que c'est un membre de sa famille !

Une force invisible fit se décoller les pieds de Zero du sol et l'attira vers son sensei. Yagari referma violemment ses mains autour des épaules de son disciple et siffla, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien :

-Répond !!!

-C'est… son petit fils. Mais laissez-moi m'expliquer !

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ! Tu as brisé l'accord passé avec les hunters en mordant le seul petit-fils de leur Président ! Tu es cinglé ! Je devrais te tuer pour avoir fait une chose pareille !

-Sensei… lâchez-moi !

Une main blanche comme l'ivoire se posa sur le bras de Yagari qui, surprit, tourna la tête. Takuma s'était levé et avait posé une main sur le bras de Yagari avec comme seule idée en tête d'aider Zero. Ses yeux, rouges comme le rubis, défiaient l'homme de tenter de faire du mal à Zero.

-Je ne vous permettrais pas de faire une chose pareille, siffla-t-il, son ton lourd de menaces voilées.

C'était Zero qui l'avait sauvé… qui lui avait épargné la…mort.

_Mais tu es mort_ ! siffla la voix. _Tu es un mort-vivant ! Une créature de la nuit maintenant !_

-Qui es-tu pour me dire une chose pareille ?! TU es l'objet de son crime !

-… recule, dit Zero. C'est entre lui et moi. Laissez-le en dehors de tout ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute ! J'ai oublié votre principal enseignement : ne te laisse pas dominer par la faim. Il a été victime d'un accident d'hélicoptère et je l'ai recueilli chez moi… il s'est coupé et je n'ai pas pu… résister. Je l'ai mordu. Je n'avais pas bu de sang humain depuis… la mort de Yuuki. La tentation a été la plus forte. Et ensuite… j'ai dû le transformer car il était en train de mourir sous mes yeux…je n'ai pas pu le laisser mourir…

-Tu n'avais pas… mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !

Yagari secoua durement Zero et Takuma gronda :

-Lâchez-le.

-Takuma… laisse-le faire.

Le vampire nouveau-né desserra à regret sa prise sur le bras de Yagari et recula légèrement d'un pas. Yagari gifla son disciple à pleine volée et une fine écorchure apparut sur la joue de Zero, causée par l'un de ses ongles. Takuma fixa la perle de sang et Zero, affolé dit :

-Lâchez-moi ! Takuma… calme-toi !

Yagari tourna ses yeux vers le jeune blond qui semblait humer l'air.

-Il veut… commença-t-il. Le jeune homme fixait maintenant Zero d'un air intéressé, prédateur.

-Si tu fais un pas de plus, jeune homme, je t'explose le crâne, laissa tomber Yagari en lâchant Zero. Il sortit d'un mouvement souple un fusil de poing de ses poches.

Le vampire nouveau-né fixa l'arme, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire.

-Assis-toi gentiment sur le sol. Maintenant.

Yagari modula sa voix, laissant sa nature de sang-pur s'exprimer. Le jeune vampire ne put qu'obéir au commandement. Un vampire de bas étage se plie toujours à l'autorité d'un sang-pur.

-Tu as une bombe à retardement entre les mains, Zero. Je sens ton odeur sur lui. Tu lui as donné de ton sang n'est-ce pas ?

-…oui.

Yagari resta silencieux quelques secondes durant lesquelles il en profita pour dévisager Takuma qui s'était assis sur le sol. Son regard était fixé sur les chaussures de Yagari.

-Alors il a pas accepté ce qui est arrivé. Quoi que c'est pas étonnant d'un…hunter.

-Ne prononcez plus ce mot… gémit Takuma. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Il aime pas son grand-père le petit à ce que je vois… Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. T'as un nom ?

-Takuma…

-Alors, Takuma, t'es pas un hunter ? Tu m'étonnes avec le grand-père que t'as.

-Ne parlez pas de lui.

Il se mit à trembler.

-Je vais parler de lui si ça me chante. Calme-toi maintenant.

L'ordre pénétra l'esprit du blond qui fut soulagé d'obéir. Si Zero avait utilisé son autorité de sang-pur… rien de cela ne serait arrivé, réalisa Takuma.

-C'est mieux. Zero, je devrais te faire bouffer les lattes du plancher pour ce que tu as fait ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications. T'aurais jamais dû 1 : le recueillir 2 : boire son sang et 3 : et surtout pas oublier de te nourrir ! T'es plus un enfant, nom de Dieu ! Et, en plus, j'imagine que tu m'as fait venir parce que tu réussis pas à le faire obéir et à lui faire accepter sa nature de vampire. Je me trompe ? assena durement Yagari.

-…non. Je comprends que vous soyez furieux.

-Furieux ? Putain Zero je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait ! Si jamais les hunters l'apprennent… c'est la guerre que tu viens de déclarer !

Zero écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu la chose comme ça.

-Et tu crois arranger ça comment maintenant ?

-…j'en sais rien.

-On est dans la merde, Zero. Mais déjà, on va s'arranger pour que ce petit ne nous claque pas entre les doigts. Au moins il n'est pas mort… quoi que pour lui ça doit être pire que la mort…

Takuma cacha sa tête entre ses bras et frissonna. Le vampire avait raison.

****

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? La réaction de Takuma sera un peu plus détaillée au prochain chapitre.


	11. Storm into his mind

Bonjour !

Et oui, encore moi ! Un autre chapitre en ce début de week-end radieux ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Merci à TiteNana pour son avis et quelques petites corrections.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Didie : merci pour tes encouragements pour mes examens. Je crois qu'ils se sont, somme toute, bien passés. Cela me fait plaisir si tu accroches à cette histoire. Merci de ton commentaire !

Marimo : Pas une groupie ni une fan ? lol Et bien, ne meurs pas sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la suite ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire !

Lioange : À quand la suite ? Mais tout de suite ! Merci pour tes nombreux commentaires sur mes fics !

Bonne lecture !

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 11 : Storm into his mind

Takuma tentait de faire abstraction des voix de Yagari et Zero pour tenter de dormir un peu mais c'était peine perdu. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la maison, le vampire plus âgé n'avait pas cessé de hurler contre Zero. Yagari lui avait fait peur dès l'instant où il l'avait aperçu à l'extérieur. Il avait cru sa dernière heure venue en voyant son regard haineux se poser sur lui. Et quand il avait attrapé Zero par les épaules, il avait vu rouge. Le vampire ne méritait pas de mourir pour lui. Il lui devait la vie.

Mais plus que tout, Yagari avait un caractère très changeant. C'était… déroutant. Tout simplement déroutant. Autant Yagari pouvait être réfléchi et posé et autant il pouvait se mettre à hurler sans préavis. C'était l'un de ces moments.

-Zero, explique-moi donc pourquoi tu n'as rien fait toi-même !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne le sais pas !

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ?!

Takuma se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa couverture et colla, autant que possible, son corps tremblant au dossier du canapé, caressant vaguement l'idée de disparaitre à l'intérieur. Peut-être que comme ça ils arrêteraient de hurler comme deux cinglés.

-Arrêtez de crier par pitié… Je n'en peux plus de vous entendre, murmura faiblement le blond.

Les deux sang-purs l'entendirent pourtant et se turent. Ils se dévisagèrent, attendant que l'autre reprenne la discussion mais aucun d'eux ne pipa mot. Takuma fut secoué de tremblements et gémit faiblement. Sa soif de sang revenait, plus forte, plus exigeante encore que jamais. Il serra les lèvres, tentant de retenir ses gémissements de douleur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il était capable de faire face seul. Peut-être était-ce une punition qu'on lui infligeait pour être devenu vampire lui, un hunter, bien que de hunter il n'eut que le nom.

-Takuma… commença Zero.

-Zero, sors d'ici ! Je vais m'en occuper, tonna Yagari.

-Mais… tenta de protester le plus jeune.

-Dehors. Laisse-moi faire ce qui doit être fait. Tu n'as rien fait toi-même à ce que je sache !

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas…

-Fiche-moi le camp.

Takuma frissonna de plus belle, de douleur et de peur combinées. Il allait être seul avec Yagari ! Est-ce que c'était bien sage comme idée ? Il avait certes désiré la mort, mais maintenant qu'elle était si près, il n'était plus sûr de la désirer si ardemment. Zero enfila ses bottes et son manteau à la hâte et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Takuma… regarde-moi.

-Non…

-Takuma… siffla Yagari.

Celui-ci allongea le bras et saisit l'épaule du blond. Il le força à s'allonger sur le dos et prit son menton dans sa main droite. Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder le vampire noble qui s'assit près de lui.

-Tu sais que tu t'infliges ça toi-même ? Tu ne devrais normalement pas être aux prises avec tout ça puisque tu as bu le sang de Zero. Un sang pur, sans aucune trace d'humanité. Accepte ce qui t'es arrivé. Ça résoudrait tous tes problèmes. Tu arrêterais de souffrir moralement, mentalement et physiquement.

-Non…

Les yeux de Yagari s'étrécirent.

-Tu es masochiste ou quoi ? Tu aimes ce qui se passe ? J'ai eu tort de laisser Zero s'enfuir comme ça. Avoir su ce qu'il ferait…

-N'accusez pas Zero. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Alors qui t'as mordu dis-moi ?

Takuma ne put répondre et détourna les yeux. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Yagari, idée qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer à voix haute.

-C'est à cause de ton grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? Je le connais bien, tu sais. C'est un homme qui semble assez… sûr de lui.

Takuma ne dit rien.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés durant une attaque ou deux et, à chaque fois, l'un de nous deux a bien failli y passer. Il est … tout un hunter.

-…Je ne suis pas digne de lui. J'ai été mordu par un vampire, moi, le petit-fils du Président de l'Association, murmura Takuma en détournant les yeux. Les yeux de Yagari semblaient le transpercer, fouiller son âme et en déterrer ses moindres secrets.

La prise sur son menton s'affermit, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

-Qui te parle de dignité ? Je te parle de ta vie, Takuma. Veux-tu continuer à souffrir et finir par tuer des gens ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes.

-..non. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. J'en ai… tué trois.

Yagari fronça les sourcils.

-Le destin des vampires est un chemin tâché de sang. Prends ça comme le début de ta vie de vampire si ça peut te soulager. Ils étaient là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Et puis, si je comprends bien ce que Zero m'a dit, tu n'avais pas l'intention de les tuer alors…oublie-les.

-Mais…

-Silence. Tu comptes pleurer sur ton sort durant combien de temps ? Jusqu'à ce que la folie te tombe dessus ? Fais de toi un homme ! Reprends le contrôle de ta vie !

Takuma ricana doucement. L'ombre de son instinct surgit dans son esprit. Une lueur mauvaise traversa son regard.

-Ça vous va bien de dire ça. Vous n'avez jamais connu ce que je vis…

-Et tu crois que c'est comment de vivre éternellement ? Tu crois que c'est beau ? On finit par désirer la mort car on a trop vu d'horreurs, qu'on a trop vu les humains s'entredéchirer. On voit les êtres chers mourir sous nos yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous cachons et évitons de nous mêler à ceux qui ne sont pas de notre race ?

-Je…

Takuma ne sut quoi répondre.

-Reprends le contrôle de ta vie. Tu veux vraiment mourir ? Parce que, crois-moi, si tu ne reprends pas le contrôle, je vais devoir te tuer. Il n'y aura pas de pitié pour toi même si ça doit déclarer une autre guerre entre les vampires et les hunters. Ça donnera un prétexte pour reprendre les hostilités, tout simplement. On est déjà à couteaux tirés, de toute façon.

_-Il a raison._

-Yuuki…

-_La guerre va reprendre si tu meurs, Takuma. Ils vont se sauter dessus comme des chiens enragés. Les deux clans n'attendent que ça depuis la trêve._

-Tu me fais quoi, là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles… d'elle ?

-Je la vois…

Yagari tourna la tête et scruta le salon derrière lui. Rien. Pas une trace de la jeune femme.

-_Sensei._

La jeune femme lui sourit mais il ne la vit pas.

-_Takuma, tu devrais écouter ce que te dit Tôga-sensei. Il a raison. Tu ne dois pas mourir, tu dois vivre. Tu as des choses à accomplir._

-Je…

-Tu parles tout seul ? T'es déjà fou ?

Yagari sortit son arme de ses poches et la pointa sur Takuma, qui, à nouveau secoué de tremblements, ferma les yeux, tentant de faire refluer la douleur. La voix revint.

_Oh comme c'est joli ce qu'il nous chante-là, tu ne trouves pas ?Il devrait être écrivain ou poète. Tsss…_

-Tais-toi… murmura le blond. Tais-toi !

_Tu vas le laisser nous écraser ? Nous pourrions faire tellement de choses ! Il y a tellement de gorges où planter nos crocs ! Tu veux vivre de comprimés toute ta vie ? Non, ce n'est pas une vie, ça. Tu… nous méritons mieux que cela._

-Faites-la taire, supplia Takuma.

-Qui ?

-La voix…

-La voix de qui ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici !

Yagari sentit la sueur couler dans son dos. Effroi. Panique. Y avait-il encore quelque chose à faire pour le jeune homme ? Il commençait à douter. Il détailla vivement le visage du blond à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qui se passait avec lui. Folie ?

-Celle qui est dans ma tête… chuchota le blond.

-Dans ta tête…ton instinct. C'est ton instinct, Takuma. Que te dit-il ?

-…De…

-Takuma, gronda Yagari, dis-moi ce qu'il te dit !

-…tuer des gens…

-N'écoute pas. Tu es maître de ta vie. Tu peux le faire taire si tu veux.

-_Tu vas te laisser mener par le bout du nez par un vampire ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu es lâche. Tu ne mérites pas le cadeau qu'on t'a fait. Lâche. Sale hunter, cracha la voix._

-Silence. Sors de ma tête !

La voix s'éteignit peu à peu et Takuma soupira de soulagement, avant de se tordre à nouveau de douleur, son corps réclamant malgré tout du sang.

-Fais chier, gronda Yagari.

Le sang-pur fit s'asseoir le jeune homme qui ne dit rien. La douleur crispait toujours ses traits et celui-ci hoqueta quand Yagari mordit son propre poignet. Le sang coula et Takuma écarquilla les yeux. Les perles de sang captivèrent son regard. Si beau, si rouge. L'odeur métallique assaillit ses narines.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Ne faites pas ça… je…

-Lèche.

-Non.

Takuma détourna la tête quand Yagari approcha son poignet sanguinolent de son visage. Il tenta de résister mais c'était peine perdue. L'autre vampire était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Du sang goutta sur son visage, affolant ses sens. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu dois accepter ce qui s'est passé, Takuma. Tu es maintenant un vampire. Oublie ton passé. Marche vers l'avenir.

-Je…

-C'est ça ou la mort. Bois et musèle cette voix. Accepte que tu es devenu un vampire désormais.

Takuma prit à regret le bras tendu entre ses mains et, des larmes coulant sur son visage, lécha le sang s'écoulant encore faiblement de la plaie qui se refermait sous ses yeux.

-Mords-moi. Tu en as besoin.

Takuma obéit, presque dans un état second. La voix se tut finalement alors que le sang chaud de Yagari coulait dans sa gorge, faisant vibrer ses papilles gustatives. Il frissonna de plaisir et dut admettre que le vampire plus âgé avait raison. Il devait faire la paix avec lui-même. C'était le seul moyen de… continuer à vivre. Vampire. Il était un vampire maintenant.

Lorsque Takuma relâcha enfin sa prise sur le bras de Yagari, celui-ci se leva rapidement pour aller laver la plaie et le sang maculant son avant-bras. L'eau se teinta de rouge.

Takuma soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux de plaisir, tel un chat repu. Le sang de Yagari lui éclaircit les idées et calma la faim qui le rongeait.

-Tu l'entends encore ?

-…non.

Émerveillé, Takuma porta les mains à sa tête et sourit. Il n'entendait plus rien. Plus un seul mot ou syllabe. Il se leva et ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers Yagari pour le serrer dans ses bras en guise de remerciements.

-…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!! Dégage !

L'homme le repoussa vivement à bout de bras, l'air ébahi par le comportement du blond.

-Oh, pardon.

-Ce qu'il faut pas faire… Vous avez aucune retenue les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Personne n'aurait fait une chose comme ça dans ma jeunesse.

-Et c'était quand votre jeunesse ?

Yagari lui jeta un regard hautain avant de déclarer du bout des lèvres :

-…au début de l'époque médiévale.

-Wah.

Takuma sourit en imaginant Yagari porter des souliers ornés de boucles, un jabeau de dentelle au cou…

Zero entra, inquiet. Il se détendit visiblement en voyant Takuma encore en un morceau. Le jeune homme semblait en bonne santé et son regard était redevenu limpide, toute trace de méchanceté et de folie envolée. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son professeur ait pu vouloir le tuer. Le jeune homme comptait beaucoup pour lui, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était lui qui lui avait permis de faire la paix avec Yuuki, avec son âme torturée, qui lui avait redonnée son intégrité de vampire. Grâce à lui il s'était enfin nourri à nouveau de sang et avait renoué contact avec les aspects plus… sensuels de sa nature de vampire. Le visage de Takuma transporté par le plaisir s'imposa à lui quelques secondes, lui faisant détourner les yeux de gêne.

-J'ai senti une odeur de sang. J'ai cru que…

-J'ai l'air d'un tueur ou quoi, Zero ? Tu croyais que je l'avais éliminé ? Tsss. C'était mon sang, pas le sien. Je lui en ai donné pour calmer sa crise. Et toi, dit Yagari en pointant un doigt sur Takuma, ne t'attends pas à ce que je recommence !

-Pardon.

-Je sors. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête. La porte claqua derrière Yagari et la neige accumulée sur la toiture tomba lourdement au sol.

Zero sourit faiblement à Takuma.

- Il est pas un si mauvais bougre que ça…Il est un peu abrupte mais…

-Je sais…

_Merci, Tôga-sensei, murmura Yuuki. Takuma, accroche-toi._

8888

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette suite ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour ^^

Ce sera le seul chapitre pour ce week-end ! Merci pour vos reviews. Merci à TiteNana pour ses corrections.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Miss Lyli : Je suis bien contente si cette fic te plaît, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite et lira ce chapitre avec autant de plaisir que les derniers ! Merci pour ta review !

Nyun : Et non, Yagari ne l'a pas tué. Je t'ai fait peur ? lol C'était un peu le but de semer le doute. Merci pour ta review !

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino !

Bonne lecture ! En avant pour la suite des aventures de Zero et Takuma…

Chapitre 12 :

Zero et Takuma se regardèrent quelques secondes et la gêne s'installa entre eux. Zero s'élança vers la cuisine, tentant malgré lui de fuir le regard vert de Takuma. Celui-ci, perplexe, suivit l'homme des yeux mais ne dit rien. Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il voulait réfléchir, à commencer par les propos de Yuuki et la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Yagari.

À l'extérieur, Yagari marchait à vive allure, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Takuma lui avait parlé de Yuuki et surtout dans un moment pareil ? Que savait-il vraiment d'elle ? Zero lui avait-il raconté son histoire ? Avait-il voulu le faire réagir en mentionnant son nom durant leur ``entretien``? Ce ne semblait pas être le genre du jeune homme pourtant. Il doutait que Zero lui eut vraiment raconté cette histoire, bien que cela concorderait parfaitement avec le fait qu'il ne l'avait surement pas mentionnée par hasard. Peut-être même que… Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible que Zero lui eut parlé d'elle. La jeune femme avait tout été pour lui. Tôga avait été surpris de constater qu'une étincelle de vie, de joie de vivre même était réapparue dans les yeux de son disciple et il soupçonnait que cela ne devait pas être étranger avec le fait que Takuma vivait avec lui. L'un des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de Zero était l'image d'un homme brisé par la douleur et la souffrance. Le regard vide, il donnait des coups de pieds au cadavre du hunter qui avait assassiné sa Belle sous ses yeux impuissants.

Et maintenant qu'il rencontrait enfin son disciple après cinquante ans de séparation, il le trouvait à la fois changé et inchangé. Il était toujours aussi taciturne mais quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé. Autrefois il ne lui aurait pas tenu tête comme il l'avait fait pour défendre Takuma. Autrefois, il aurait fini par abdiquer et n'aurait jamais admis ses torts devant lui et sans aucune honte apparente comme aujourd'hui. Son disciple avait mûri. Les épreuves forgent les hommes et la mort de Yuuki l'avait forgé. Zero avait changé, certes, mais il restait le gamin avec qu'il avait joué, avec qui il avait inventé milles et un tour à jouer à Kaien Cross. Le vampire sourit à cette idée. Que devenait-il celui-là ?

Il avait eu bien peu de nouvelles de Kaien depuis qu'il avait été bombardé à la place de Chef des Anciens. Kaien le pacifique avait laissé place à Kaien l'intransigeant. Lui aussi avait été très affecté par la mort de sa chère fille, peut-être encore plus profondément que Zero. Il s'était muré dans le silence pendant plusieurs jours puis, et quand il était enfin réapparu en public il avait profondément changé d'attitude. Il ne voulait plus qu'on épargne les hunters et tenter de faire la paix avec eux. Non, il voulait tous les éliminer jusqu'au dernier pour leur faire payer la mort de sa fille, la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. La haine de Kaien s'était, malgré tout, un peu amenuisée avec le temps. Il menait maintenant le Conseil des Anciens d'une poigne de fer et avait, tant bien que mal, instauré une paix relative entre les hunters et les vampires dans l'espoir que personne d'autre ne souffre autant de la mort d'êtres chers que lui avait souffert de la mort de Yuuki. Pour l'instant la paix subsistait, mais pour combien de temps encore pourrait-elle continuer ? Yagari songea qu'il lui faudrait bien, un jour ou l'autre, dire à Kaien que la guerre était sur le point d'être déclarée, et tout ça à cause de Zero, qui était presque comme son fils.

Yagari secoua la tête, tentant de concentrer son attention sur les problèmes les plus urgents. D'abord Takuma. Il pourrait ensuite essayer de trouver un moyen d'éviter un conflit ouvert avec les hunters et, par la bande, avec le grand-père de celui-ci.

Takuma…celui-ci l'intriguait et, curieusement, l'attitude Zero à son égard éveilla un écho en lui. Il affichait avec le jeune homme le même genre d'attitude protectrice qu'il avait eu à l'égard de Yuuki. Est-ce que son disciple… en pinçait pour le jeune vampire ?! C'était improbable mais l'évidence était là, sous ses yeux ! Pourquoi, sinon, agirait-il comme il le faisait ? Il avait presque l'air d'un chevalier servant.

-Chevalier servant… tsss.

Zero avait changé, il ne pouvait plus ignorer l'évidence et tout cela à cause d'un jeune ex-humain, autrefois hunter… Ouais, ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Comment allaient-ils empêcher la guerre avec les hunters ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent l'horrible vérité sur la disparition du jeune Ichijou et sa transformation en vampire. Peut-être même que cela était déjà revenu aux oreilles de leur Président, le grand-père du jeune Takuma. Si Yagari avait encore cru en Dieu, il aurait probablement imploré son aide.

_Il faut préparer Takuma à ce qui risque de subvenir. Il doit être capable de se défendre par lui-même._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

Takuma s'assit à la table de la cuisine et appuya un coude dessus. Il déposa sa tête dans sa main et se mit à observer Zero qui s'affairait devant un plat. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il se retrouverait isolé dans une maison au milieu de nulle part avec deux vampires… il aurait bien ri.

-Ça sent bon, finit par dire Takuma en humant l'air. C'est quoi ?

-Quelque chose.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Zero, dis-moi ce que c'est !

-Un plat de pâtes.

Takuma sourit en continuant à observer Zero qui lui tournait le dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette et de remarquer que, tout compte fait, le vampire était plus musclé qu'il le pensait. Hum…La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et se rappelait aussi avoir aimé cela, bien qu'il n'eut pas voulu l'admettre plus tôt. Il croyait que ces souvenirs appartenaient seulement à la partie vampire de son être, mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule personne. Ces souvenirs lui appartenaient, tout comme le désir qu'il remarquait éprouver pour le sang-pur. Ces désirs charnels étaient nouveaux pour lui et Takuma se morigéna mentalement de se laisser aller à penser à Zero en termes plus…sensuels et pas très innocents, il devait bien l'admettre. Il détourna rapidement les yeux quand Zero se retourna pour le regarder.

Yagari entra et lança son chapeau sur le canapé. Celui-ci y atterrit gracieusement. L'homme enleva son manteau et ses bottes et entra dans la cuisine. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Takuma regarder le plafond, une légère rougeur aux joues et Zero se tourner rapidement vers le plan de travail. Il était certain de l'avoir vu détailler Takuma. Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche ! Il en aurait presque mis sa main à couper. Yagari observa les deux jeunes hommes à tour de rôle et se dit que leur cohabitation allait être mal aisée. Il ne voulait pas du tout se retrouver entre eux et surtout pas les voir faire … Il secoua la tête. Penser à autre chose, oui, il devait penser à autre chose. Tiens, il n'y a que trois chaises à la table…

-Y'a que trois chaises à ta table, Zero.

-Hum ? Oui, l'autre a… rendue l'âme.

_Est-ce que Zero est en train de… rougir ?_

Takuma se leva en faisant racler les pieds de son siège sur le plancher et se détourna lui aussi, l'air gêné.

_J'ai mis les mains dans un nid de guêpes ou quoi ? Ils ont quoi, détruit la chaise ?_

-Je vois, répondit l'homme d'un ton ennuyé.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le siège que Takuma venait de libérer et se dit que leur cohabitation à tous trois serait des plus difficiles si les deux jeunes hommes éprouvaient vraiment quelque chose l'un pour l'autre.

_Coincé entre eux. De mieux en mieux._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Asato fronça les sourcils quand son agente vint lui faire son compte-rendu. Il laissa finalement éclater sa colère quand elle s'excusa de sa maladresse. Elle fondit en larmes quand il la traita d'incompétente et qu'il menaça de la renvoyer.

Son coéquipier s'avança pour prendre sa défense et dit :

-Ce n'est pas sa faute. Vous savez qu'ils sont rapides…

Asato le coupa brutalement en faisant un geste de la main et s'exclama en postillonnant :

-Je ne vous permets pas de faire d'erreurs telles que celle-là ! On parle de mon petit-fils, vous n'avez pas-droit-à-l'erreur !

Le président détacha clairement ses derniers mots. Il avait la ferme intention de retrouver son petit-fils, mort ou vif et de faire de la chair à pâté de ceux qui avaient causés sa mort. Plus il ruminait et plus il était convaincu que Zero Kiryu, le sang-pur, avait tué son petit-fils et que son maitre, Tôga Yagari, était allé le rejoindre pour dissimuler les traces de son horrible forfait. Il aurait leurs têtes, coûte que coûte !

-Ne restez pas plantés là comme des idiots ! Retournez à vos recherches !

Les deux hunters ne se firent pas prier de quitter le bureau d'Asato qui grogna contre les incompétents qui l'entourait. Il passa une main sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le fuyait depuis plusieurs jours et cela n'arrangeait pas son humeur déjà exécrable. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux et l'inquiétude creusait ses traits de nouvelles rides. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis la disparition de Takuma.

Lui qui était tellement fier de son petit-fils…! Le dernier descendant de la famille Ichijou avait, tout comme ses parents, perdu la vie de façon tragique. Alors que Takuma était encore un enfant, la voiture dans laquelle ses parents prenaient place était sortie de la route. Son père roulait trop vite et, la chaussée étant mouillée, il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule qui était sorti de la route et avait effectuée plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser. Son père était mort sur le coup alors que sa mère était décédée durant son transport vers l'hôpital. Asatp avait aussitôt recueilli son petit-fils avant que les Services de protection de l'enfance ne le prennent en charge. Depuis ce jour, Takuma était le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie et maintenant, il se retrouvait complètement seul. Asato doutait fort que Takuma était encore en vie. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Au fond de lui, il savait que le destin se vengeait de toutes les morts dont il était responsable, directement ou non. Lui qui avait tué tellement de vampires pour le compte de l'Association, il commençait à regretter ce qu'il avait fait dans ses jeunes années, les ordres qu'il avait donné visant l'élimination de vampires. Si seulement son petit-fils avait eu la chance de survivre… Asato se leva et décida de rentrer chez lui. Cette journée l'avait épuisé. Il se sentait complètement vidé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il doutait de trouver le sommeil mais peut-être que, par chance, il y parviendrait.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil aux meubles du salon et finit par découvrir, cachée dans un meuble, une télévision. Enfin quelque chose pour briser son ennui ! Il l'alluma et fut content de découvrir qu'elle était branchée. Le bulletin de nouvelles commençait.

-Le FBI n'a toujours pas découvert la cause de l'écrasement d'un de leurs hélicoptères mais on soupçonne toujours un bri mécanique ou un attentat terroriste… Il n'y a pas eu de survivants. Les deux agents qui prenaient place à bord de l'appareil sont décédés lors de l'impact, nous a appris le FBI.

Takuma resta abasourdit en entendant le présentateur affirmer qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes à bord de l'appareil lors de l'accident. Et lui dans toute cette histoire ? On avait drôlement bien maquillé l'affaire. Yagari passa la tête dans le salon et dit :

-C'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient masqué toute l'affaire. Au moins comme ça on ne parle pas de toi.

-…oui.

Le blond changea de chaîne et tenta d'oublier l'incident. Il devait se concentrer sur l'avenir maintenant et non plus sur le passé. Il n'était plus un hunter mais un vampire. Takuma finit pourtant par s'ennuyer.

-Je veux mon ordinateur… soupira-t-il.

Il avait passé des semaines sans lui et, même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait logiquement pas dire à son grand-père qu'il était en vie… et bien peut-être que comme ça il réussirait à avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était un génie de l'informatique après tout.

Zero entendit le jeune homme et ne dit rien. Ils mangèrent tous en silence ce soir-là et, deux fois plutôt qu'une, Takuma prit des bloods tablets. Il commençait enfin à accepter que son besoin de sang faisait maintenant parti de sa vie et ce à jamais. Les deux autres vampires se regardèrent et Yagari sourit de contentement en voyant le jeune blond prendre de lui-même les comprimés. Cette nuit-là, Takuma fut déçu quand Zero n'enserra pas sa taille d'un bras. Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit le cas et sentir son corps contre le sien, mais après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Le lendemain, Zero s'absenta quelques heures et revint porteur d'une boite. Intrigué, Takuma l'ouvrit et dit, non sans surprise :

-Tu as acheté un ordinateur portable !

-J'ai cru comprendre que ça te ferait plaisir…rétorqua le vampire avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

-Merci…

Le jeune homme s'installa à la table de la cuisine et défit l'emballage en hâte. Il brancha l'appareil et fut content de voir que tous les programmes étaient déjà installés. Et si en plus il pouvait avoir internet… Une idée lui vint et le fit sourire. Comme il s'y attendait, plusieurs réseaux sans-fils étaient disponibles, émanant sans aucun doute des résidences alentour. Et pour lui c'était un jeu d'enfant que de pirater le tout. Il pianota sur le clavier, certain de réussir à contourner le code de sécurité. Bingo ! Il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça, Takuma ? demanda Zero.

-J'ai un peu piraté le réseau internet d'un des voisins…

-Tu as fait quoi ? s'exclama Zero en écarquillant les yeux.

Il en connaissait très peu en informatique, ayant passé peu de temps avec des humains dans les cinquante dernières années et ne s'étant pas vraiment intéressé à leurs affaires depuis l'avènement de cette technologie. Il s'était en grande partie laissé guider par le vendeur du magasin d'informatique pour son achat. Malgré son peu de connaissance, Zero doutait que ce que Takuma venait de faire était légal.

-Je te l'avais dit que je suis un génie de l'informatique. C'est bien pour ça que j'étais sous surveillance du FBI. On m'avait demandé de créer un programme permettant de contrôler les ordinateurs à distance.

-Et tu as réussi ?

-Tu parles que j'ai réussi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y autant d'efforts de mis pour me retrouver ? Ce n'est pas un hasard si le FBI nous est tombé dessus il y a quelques jours. À l'heure qu'il est tous les habitants du pays doivent savoir à quoi je ressemble. Ils ont simplement dû séparer l'écrasement de ma disparition pour ne pas attirer l'attention inutilement. Un civil qui meurt dans l'écrasement d'un appareil fédéral, ça ferait jaser.

Le ton du jeune homme était arrogant. Il avait froncé les sourcils et serré les poings. Ses jointures avaient blanchies. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler son émotion et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il relâcha son souffle il était déjà beaucoup plus calme.

Takuma ouvrit le moteur de recherche Google et tapa son nom dans la barre de recherche. Aussitôt, de nombreuses entrées apparurent. Il cliqua sur celle étant le plus en haut de la page et tomba sur une dépêche annonçant que quiconque ayant des informations à son sujet était tenu d'informer le FBI. Une récompense serait offerte aux personnes ayant permis de le retrouver. La gorge du jeune homme se serra.

-Quand je disais…

Le jeune vampire tourna l'écran pour montrer sa photo à Zero. L'article était assez récent. Seulement une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa parution. Il fronça les sourcils et Yagari vint lire par-dessus l'épaule de son disciple.

-Je crois que tu ne sortiras pas beaucoup prochainement, Takuma. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attires l'attention.

Le jeune informaticien hocha la tête. Le maître de Zero avait raison.

-Vous avez raison.

Zero fixa son regard sur Takuma et sentit se respiration se faire un peu plus difficile, angoissé à l'idée que le jeune vampire pourrait être retrouvé par le FBI ou pire, par son grand-père.

0-0-0-0-0

Alors ? Un avis sur ce chapitre ? Bonne journée !


	13. Passion et désirs vampiriques

Bonjour !

Alors en ce fabuleux début de week-end voici le chapitre 13 de Rédemption ! Je dois par contre vous avertir qu'il y a une scène explicite au début de ce chapitre et que ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire sont priés de se rendre à la moitié de la page pour commencer leur lecture. Il y a des 0-0-0 qui séparent les deux parties. Vous allez voir, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long qu'à l'habitude !

Merci à TiteNana pour son avis et ses corrections ^^

Merci à Lioange, IchiiX, Nyun, Altaya, Miss Lyli et Didie pour vos commentaires !

Lio' : Oui, la fameuse chaise ! Ça se concrétise tu vas voir…^^

Nyun : Il ne gueulera pas tellement tu vas voir ^^ Il aura des câlins le petit Takuma.

Altaya : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente si ça te plait. Pour les rapprochements disons que c'est bien parti… tu comprendras pourquoi après avoir lu ce chapitre !

Miss Lyli : Oui, Yagari est assez dégoutté… ^^ Contente que ça te plaise !

Didie : Voici la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

Rating : sans aucune hésitation M car il y a du contenu sexuel explicite.

Droits d'auteur : et non, les personnages de VK ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à Matsuri Hino sauf les idées tordues.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 : le vampire est un être de passion et de désir

L'éclairage tamisé donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Tout ce qu'il voyait était son compagnon qui passait avec langueur ses mains sur son corps, tentant de trouver ses moindres points sensibles. Il releva les yeux vers lui et il fut surpris par l'éclat de ses yeux aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage. La passion semblait les assombrir, leur donner un éclat plus profond. Il lui sourit, révélant deux canines acérées.

Ses mains sur sa peau allaient le rendre fou… telle était la pensée de Takuma quand il s'éveilla, en nage.

Takuma ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, le cœur battant, encore torturé par son songe nocturne. Il sentait encore le toucher de ses mains sur son corps, caresses qui s'évanouirent peu à peu, lui faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il prit conscience du souffle de Zero dans son dos, bien réel, et n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Le blond ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait un début d'érection, sans aucun doute lié à son rêve plus qu'explicite. C'était très gênant de constater une telle chose en étant dans le même lit qu'une autre personne, surtout une personne avec qui il ne sortait pas. Et même dans le cas contraire, cela aurait été gênant. Il déglutit, ne sachant comment réagir.

_Et merde… et si jamais il remarque ça il va croire que… bon, c'est pas faux, c'est de sa faute, mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Je dois sortir d'ici, m'éloigner !_

Takuma se décala légèrement vers le bord du matelas dans l'intention de se lever. Il allait déjà commencer par s'éloigner de Zero et de son corps en espérant que son érection retombe. Il avait un corps des plus désirables et il n'y était certes pas insensible. Takuma n'avait pas parcouru un centimètre qu'une main se plaquait sur sa hanche, le surprenant et l'arrêtant net dans son mouvement. Une voix moqueuse retentit à son oreille, tandis que le souffle de son propriétaire lui donnait la chair de poule en effleurant sa joue :

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Zero, dit Takuma en un souffle, le cœur battant, très surpris de découvrir Zero réveillé.

-Tu sembles pourtant en avoir besoin si je ne m'abuse. Le ton était charmeur. Les mots de Zero glissèrent sur sa peau, provoquant un frisson chez Takuma, évoquant les caresses à venir si la situation continuait à glisser.

_Comme dans mon rêve. _

Zero se redressa en adressant un sourire légèrement moqueur au blond qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, tétanisé par la gêne. Zero passa une main dans ses longues mèches couleur d'argent et adressa un sourire prédateur au jeune vampire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge que Takuma aurait reconnu partout. Le rouge du vampire, le rouge du sang, le rouge de la passion, du désir. Désir bestial, désir incontrôlable. Zero détaillait son corps à moitié caché par un drap. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son torse, le détaillant, tentant de s'imaginer la douceur que sa peau aurait sous ses doigts. Zero ne comprenait pas son propre comportement mais ne souhaitait pas arrêter. Son instinct, moins rationnel, parlait pour lui, osait les gestes qu'il avait retenu la veille au soir.

Zero se pencha et repoussa Takuma sur le dos, qui faisait toujours mine de vouloir se lever et s'éloigner de lui. Le blond avait l'air très gêné et l'air un peu paniqué.

-Tu allais quelque part ?

-Je…

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre. Zero se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver pressé contre lui, sa cuisse contre la sienne. Le drap avait glissé, dévoilant son torse finement musclé aux yeux de Takuma. Il se pencha et son souffle caressa le visage du blond qui déglutit difficilement. Les muscles roulèrent sous la peau de Zero quand il bougea, lui donnant l'air plus félin qu'humain. Vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zero ? osa demander le plus jeune, malgré lui pressé d'entendre sa réponse. Peut-être que comme dans son rêve…

-Je croyais que c'était évident pourtant…

Le vampire se pencha et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui frémit. Son cœur cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait en sortir. Pas le moins du monde découragé par l'immobilité du blond, Zero s'enhardit et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres roses entrouvertes, fruit défendu mais ô combien tentant. Il descendit lentement vers sa gorge sur laquelle il passa les doigts, caressant la chair tendre et veloutée. Il sentait le rythme effréné du cœur du blond à travers la palpitation de l'artère, de plus en plus rapide, et cela le fit sourire. Il baisa délicatement la peau douce et ne put s'empêcher de la suçoter légèrement, de la goûter, d'en sentir plus intimement le contact.

-Zero… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix du blond avait pris un timbre légèrement plus aigu.

-Chuttt, laisse-moi faire. Tu vas voir ensuite tu te sentiras très bien… lui chuchota Zero à l'oreille.

Le souffle de Takuma se bloqua dans ses poumons quand il sentit une main baladeuse parcourir son torse et effleurer l'un de ses mamelons. Il tenta de se lever mais Zero appuya fermement une main sur son torse, l'empêchant de se lever. L'autre main de Zero descendit encore plus, et se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de son pantalon. Zero remonta lentement vers sa bouche en embrassant sa peau sur son passage et dit, contre ses lèvres :

-Laisse-moi faire…

Totalement déboussolé par ce qui était en train de se passer, Takuma hocha lentement la tête, hypnotisé par les yeux grenat de Zero dont il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard. Celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il sourit quand il sentit Takuma répondre à son baiser. Sa langue pointa timidement entre ses lèvres, quémandant une étreinte plus approfondie. Zero se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande. Sa main descendit encore sur le corps de blond et se faufila sous l'élastique du pantalon. Takuma haleta quand la main du sang-pur effleura sa verge à plusieurs reprises en un délicat contact, enflammant ses sens, faisant tomber sa réserve. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la réalité ? Oh oui, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer la chaleur de Zero, le contact de sa main sur son intimité, ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes. Il voulait ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Son corps, tout comme son cœur le désirait ardemment. Il voulait sentir sa présence autour de lui, en lui.

Ils se détachèrent finalement à bout de souffle et Zero sourit devant le regard que lui renvoyait Takuma qui finit par dire en le fixant dans les yeux :

-Tu as l'intention de jouer avec moi encore longtemps ?

Envolé le jeune homme peu sûr de lui et timide.

-Qui sait...

Zero recommença à embrasser sa peau et descendit lentement vers son bassin, effleurant ses mamelons au passage, durcis par le désir. Takuma bougea son bassin, tentant de sentir mieux le contact de la main de Zero sur son sexe.

-Pas si vite…

Zero saisit l'élastique et descendit lentement le vêtement qu'il laissa tomber près du lit. Takuma suivait tous ses mouvements des yeux, les buvant, attendant avec une impatience grandissante la suite. Zero caressa lentement ses cuisses, évitant d'effleurer son sexe. Le regard que lui lançait Takuma lui faisait perdre sa réserve. Ses yeux verts prenaient des éclats rouges, ne le trompant pas sur son état d'excitation, sur son désir face à ses caresses.

-Zero… supplia le blond.

Le vampire sourit et se décida franchement à prendre le sexe du plus jeune en main. Celui-ci gémit lourdement et ferma les yeux, tentant d'appréhender toutes les sensations que provoquait en lui l'attouchement de Zero. Zero lui appliqua un léger mouvement de va et vient et le blond gémit encore, envahi par le plaisir. Zero le sentit se raidir entre ses doigts et sourit. Hum, oui, il avait l'air d'apprécier son traitement. Takuma entrouvrit ses paupières et deux yeux couleur de rubis se posèrent sur Zero, assombris par le plaisir. Ils surprirent Zero par leur éclat ardent.

-Plus…

Zero ne put se soustraire à la demande du blond, formulée d'une voix rauque. Il était diablement beau, alangui sur les draps, les joues rosies. Le sang-pur posa ses lèvres sur le gland de Takuma et celui-ci haleta quand il le lécha. Ses doigts graciles agrippèrent les draps du lit. Il accéléra son mouvement sur le sexe du blond qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ses cris de plaisir quand Zero le prit en bouche.

Zero délaissa son sexe et enleva ses propres vêtements. Ils commençaient drôlement à le gêner et il soupira quand sa propre érection fut libérée de sa prison de tissu. Le blond enflammait ses sens. Son instinct lui enjoignait de le faire sien. Il voulait sentir son corps, découvrir les points les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Zero humidifia quelques uns de ses doigts en les mettant dans sa bouche et les introduit entre les fesses du blond qui se crispa face à ce contact inattendu et douloureux. Un doigt entra en lui.

-Zero…

-Chut… n'aie pas peur. Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas mal…n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond planta ses yeux dans les siens et, n'y lisant que du désir mêlé à de la douceur, hocha la tête. Il se raidit quand un deuxième doigt pénétra en lui, forçant l'entrée de son corps. Pour le distraire de sa douleur, Zero recommença à caresser son sexe. Le plaisir le fit se détendre. Zero sourit devant l'air abandonné de Takuma. Étendu là sur le lit, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les cheveux en bataille, dans une pose lascive, il lui faisait penser à un ange de luxure. Il eut du mal à se retenir de le pénétrer à l'instant, d'imprimer le plaisir sur ses traits avec encore plus de force.

Quand il le sentit prêt, Zero retira ses doigts et embrassa à nouveau Takuma qui glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, le surprenant. Il hocha la tête et Zero saisit ses hanches. Le blond écarta plus les jambes, permettant à son amant de se glisser entre elles. Son sexe appuya contre ses fesses et, quand il s'introduit en lui, Takuma laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur. Zero cessa aussitôt de bouger et caressa le sexe de son amant qui se détendit peu à peu. Il reprit ses lèvres gonflées et s'enfonça encore plus en lui. Le blond hoqueta quand il frappa sa prostate.

-Encore, chuchota-t-il.

Le blond se laissa complètement aller contre les oreillers et gémit sans retenue quand Zero frappa encore ce point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Le plaisir montait lentement en lui en une vague de plus en plus forte. Leurs corps étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, n'avaient plus conscience de ce qui se passait ailleurs. Seuls eux deux comptaient dans l'instant présent, rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance, qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Takuma se sentait perdre pied sous l'assaut du plaisir de plus en plus fort qu'il ressentait et sentit sa jouissance sur le point d'arriver.

-Zero… je vais…

Le plaisir lui coupa le souffle et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il se déversa entre leurs deux corps et, quelques mouvements de hanche plus tard Zero jouit aussi. Il se retira lentement et se laissa rouler près de lui sur le lit, le souffle court. Takuma se retourna et se blottit contre le torse du sang-pur qui sourit et le serra contre lui. Il emmêla ses jambes à celles du vampire plus âgé. Les explications viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, le contact de sa peau collante de sueur le contentait au plus haut point. Zero passa une main dans ses mèches couleur d'or fin et en apprécia la douceur. Il se pencha vers le visage du blond et posa un baiser sur son front, goûtant au sel sur sa peau, dû à leurs ébats. Takuma ferma les yeux.

-Dors maintenant…

L'une des couvertures, qui gisait en tas sur le sol se souleva et recouvrit leurs deux corps, comme par magie. Zero ferma les yeux et sa respiration, comme celle de son protégé, ralentit graduellement pour se faire de plus en plus légère. Ils sombrèrent tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

0-0-0-0

Dans le salon de la petite maisonnette Yagari avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant de s'empêcher d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir s'élevant de la chambre que partageaient les deux vampires plus jeunes. Il enfila rapidement ses bottes et son manteau. Il devait sortir de là, il ne voulait pas entendre ÇA. Le vampire se sentait comme un voyeur d'entendre les deux jeunes hommes prendre du plaisir et cela le dérangeait.

Yagari boutonna son manteau et enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête dans une vaine tentative de se protéger du froid mordant régnant à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il sortit, de minuscules flocons de neige tombaient, donnant une impression d'irréalité au décor s'étendant sous ses yeux. Les arbres, tout comme les autres maisons entourant le lac étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. L'homme enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se mit en marche. Il ne pouvait pas mourir de froid mais il ne voulait quand même pas finir en esquimau glacé en restant sur place. La neige crissait sous ses pas en un bruit aigu fort désagréable pour ses oreilles sensibles. Il siffla entre ses dents et pencha la tête dans l'intention d'éviter d'avoir de la neige dans les yeux. Yagari releva le col de son manteau, tentant d'empêcher les bourrasques glacées de s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, infligeant leurs morsures à sa peau.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au lac. Une épaisse couche de glace le recouvrait encore, donnant l'impression que ses eaux étaient noires, profondes, des étendues de ténèbres sans fin. Il risqua le bout d'une botte sur la surface glacée et, satisfait de sa solidité, s'y engagea. Ses réflexes vampiriques l'empêchaient de tomber, donnant l'impression qu'il flottait au-dessus de la surface miroir plus qu'il n'y marchait comme si sa surface ne l'affectait en rien. Une fois au milieu de l'étendue d'eau il leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste et resta un long moment à observer les nuages blancs cotonneux défiler dans le ciel limpide. Au moins d'ici il n'entendait rien. Plusieurs heures passèrent. Perdu dans ses pensées, Yagari ne se rendit compte de rien. Ses mains raides se rappelèrent finalement à lui.

-Ils doivent bien avoir fini… ces jeunes, aucune retenue de nos jours. On n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille à mon époque.

La piste tracée par ses pas avait disparue, balayée par le vent. Une nouvelle couche de neige s'amoncelait sur la glace qu'il avait foulée. L'homme retourna prestement jusqu'au bord du lac et prit le chemin du retour à une vitesse humaine. En quelques secondes à peine il aurait pu être rentré mais il préférait profiter du paysage. Les arbres croulaient sous la neige et les oiseaux hivernaux chantaient sur les branches. Un éclair brun dans un bosquet se révéla être un écureuil qui fuyait devant lui.

À une intersection près de plusieurs maisons, une petite voiture passa en trombe près de Yagari, soulevant la neige sur son passage et l'en éclaboussant. Le passager se dévissa le cou pour le voir et se mit à parler avec animation au conducteur qui ralentit sensiblement. Yagari avait figé ses pas et haussé un sourcil devant le comportement des deux hommes. Une fois la voiture hors de vue il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la maisonnette dans laquelle il entra rapidement. Son mouvement avait été tellement rapide qu'un œil humain n'aurait pas pu le suivre. La voiture fit demi-tour et le passager jura en constatant que l'homme n'était plus là. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Il lui avait drôlement fait penser à Tôga Yagari.

-Tu crois que ça vaut la peine d'informer le Président ?

-… tu es sûr de toi ? Car moi je ne veux pas encourir sa colère pour une autre information erronée.

Son compagnon, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années d'allure banale, réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Tu as raison. Surveillons le secteur et voyons ce que nous allons récolter comme informations avant de faire un rapport au Président.

-Sage décision, dit le chauffeur en hochant la tête. Il ôta son couvre-chef et se gratta la tête, tentant de décider la meilleure option à suivre. Allons manger et revenons plus tard.

-Oui, je meurs de faim et une bière ne serait pas de refus. En route, compagnon !

L'homme plus âgé sourit devant l'enthousiasme débordant dont faisait preuve son coéquipier. La voiture repartit et s'enfonça dans une piste ouverte entre deux habitations, disparaissant à la vue de Yagari. Celui-ci avait vite fait d'enlever manteau et bottes et s'était posté à la fenêtre pour observer les mouvements de la petite voiture, un mauvais pressentiment en tête. Il fixa l'horizon quelques minutes supplémentaires, s'attendant à voir la voiture réapparaitre, mais rien. Pas une trace de celle-ci ou des deux passagers.

Le rideau retomba quand il s'écarta de la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils. Coïncidence ? Peut-être, mais mieux valait être prudent. Takuma sortit de la salle de bain, ses pas accompagnés d'un nuage de vapeur, tirant Yagari de ses pensées.

_Et de un. Où est Zero maintenant, dans la salle de bain lui aussi ? C'est vrai que je ne les aies pas entendus en entrant…_

-Bonjour, dit le blond.

-Bonjour, marmonna le sang-pur en retour.

Takuma s'avança dans la cuisine et frôla l'homme qui le regardait fixement. Gêné par son comportement, le blond fit un pas de côté en sursautant devant la froideur que dégageait son bras.

-Mais vous êtes gelé !

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et glapit de surprise.

-Et tu crois que ça va me tuer ? Dans une heure ou deux j'aurais retrouvé une température corporelle tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Le froid ne nous tue pas, il nous endort, Takuma.

-Vous vous prenez pour un cube de glace ou quoi ?

Zero entra dans la cuisine, terminant d'enfiler un gros chandail de laine à col roulé couleur ivoire. Il sortait visiblement de la chambre.

-Vous avez passé combien de temps dehors, sensei ?

-… probablement deux ou trois heures, parce que vous m'avez poussé à sortir ! Je ne tenais pas à assister à votre ``prestation`` ! Non merci !

Takuma rougit et renfonça la tête dans les épaules. Ils venaient d'ailleurs seulement de se lever. Ils avaient dérangé Yagari ? À bien y repenser ils n'avaient pas été très discrets vu les cris qu'il avait fini par pousser sans aucune gêne. Humiliation totale.

-Vous avez… entendu ? demanda le jeune vampire d'une petite voix, pas si certain que ça qu'il voulait vraiment une réponse à sa question.

-Et comment ! Des gémissements ne sont pas subtils, surtout avec des oreilles sensibles comme les miennes ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous !

-Mais il ne se passe rien ! contra Takuma en relevant la tête pour affronter le regard de Yagari. Celui-ci le dévisageait.

-Ah non ? Excuse-moi de te détromper mais quand on couche avec quelqu'un, il y a forcément une raison, que ce soit pour le plaisir mutuel ou par amour ou pour je ne sais quelle autre raison !

Zero et Takuma ne répondirent pas et rougirent, accentuant la hargne de Yagari.

-J'ai l'air d'un chaperon ou quoi ? Vous vous laissez guider par votre instinct j'imagine ou bien est-ce que je me trompe ? Zero, je te croyais un peu plus mature ! 250 ans et le comportement d'un adolescent ! As-tu retenu une seule des choses que je t'ai enseignée, bon sang ? Tu domines ton instinct et non le contraire ! Vous agissez comme deux amoureux et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte !

Zero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était outré par les propos de son professeur mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison sur plusieurs points. Il désirait certes le blond mais de là à en être amoureux, il y avait un pas. Et si…putain ! Et il n'avait rien vu. Son comportement protecteur, les paroles énigmatiques de Yuuki sur Takuma. Avait-elle voulu le pousser dans ses bras depuis le début ? Son désir de le protéger, de le faire sien, de…

_Et si Yagari-sensei avait raison ?_

-Vous avez raison, sensei…

-Enfin un qui commence à comprendre, siffla Yagari en levant les bras au ciel, le prenant à témoin que son disciple était stupide de n'avoir rien vu avant.

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous avez raison sur toute la ligne, tentant de le contrer Zero.

-Ah oui ? Alors sur quoi est-ce que j'ai tort, Zero ?

Boudeur, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il marquait un point.

-Voilà. Et toi, Takuma, tu commences à comprendre ?

Le jeune homme tira une chaise et s'assit, l'air éberlué.

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de discuter tous les deux. Vous êtes aussi idiot l'un que l'autre, tss. Je vous laisse discuter… mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à faire… vous-savez-quoi ! sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Yagari tourna les talons et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de ses poches. Il en saisit une et l'alluma, tout en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil. À eux deux ils remportaient la palme des ``idiots-qui-ne-voient-même-pas-ce-qu'ils-ont-sous-le-nez``. Il n'était pas leur nounou !

Zero s'assit en face de Takuma et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou comment le dire. Il réalisait à peine lui-même que son sensei avait raison.

-Takuma…commença le sang-pur.

-…tu crois qu'il a raison ?le coupa le blond qui avait baissé la tête pour fixer ses mains posées sur la table. Que nous sommes…

Le sang-pur réfléchit et prit un moment pour penser avant de répondre, apprivoisant lui-même seulement la réalité :

-Amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Oui.

Zero sourit et le jeune vampire leva la tête à son affirmation énoncée d'une voix sûre.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, moi.

Zero prit une grande inspiration et les mots qui se refusaient jusque là à lui se mirent à couler de ses lèvres. Le jour se fit dans son esprit.

-Mais je sais ce que je ressens, moi. Tu es la seule personne qui a réussi à me faire sortir de ma tristesse depuis la mort de Yuuki, Takuma et crois-moi plusieurs personnes comme mon sensei ont tenté de le faire. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé dans ma vie, je serais probablement encore en train d'attendre un signe du ciel ou qu'on vienne me tirer de force de ma cabane pour en sortir et pour m'intégrer un peu plus au monde moderne. Je la pleurerais surement encore si je ne t'avais pas connu, Takuma. Mais toi, grâce à ton don de médium, tu m'as aidé à soulager mon cœur meurtri. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Yuuki n'aurait jamais voulu que je la pleure jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle ne veut que mon bonheur. Elle veut que ce soit avec toi, Takuma. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne m'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé et je peux ainsi continuer à vivre. Et je veux que cette vie nouvelle soit avec toi.

-Avec moi ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

-Elle me l'a dit. Elle veut que je veille sur toi et que je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

-Alors je suis une corvée imposée par un fantôme ?

-Non !

Zero secoua la tête et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Takuma qui ne put détourner le regard, surpris par toutes les émotions qu'il voyait défiler dans les yeux du sang-pur. Joie, tristesse, désir, amour. Ses yeux couleur de lavande le subjuguaient.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de te dire ! poursuivit Zero. Ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi tout à l'heure c'était… tout à fait magique. Depuis que tu as surgi dans mon univers tu l'as complètement chamboulé. Tu m'as chamboulé. Je croyais ne plus être capable d'aimer quelqu'un mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Je veux te protéger, je veux te rendre heureux, Takuma. Je t'aime.

Le blond secoua la tête, tentant d'ordonner ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas, Zero.

Zero sentit son cœur rater un battement mais dit, rassurant, de peur de brusquer le blond :

-Prends ton temps. Je comprends que tout cela soit nouveau pour toi…

Takuma hocha la tête.

-Tout est allé tellement vite... D'abord ma transformation puis ça… je ne sais plus quoi en penser. J'éprouve énormément de désir pour toi, je l'admets, mais de là à parler d'amour… peut-être. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. On ne m'a jamais laissé vivre une vie d'adolescent. On m'a enfermé avec des livres et des ordinateurs, sans jamais me laisser… vivre et aimer.

-Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre à aimer.

Zero se pencha par-dessus la table et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant rougir et cela le fit sourire.

_Après tout ce que nous avons fait il est encore gêné ? C'est mignon._

-Laisse-toi un peu de temps. Tu vas voir, on prend vite goût à l'amour.

Takuma sourit timidement au sang-pur et posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Il en apprécia la texture lisse sous ses doigts, sans imperfection. Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux du sang-pur qui dût prendre sur lui de ne pas le brusquer. Takuma l'embrassa timidement, faisant sourire Zero qui se leva et fit le tour de la table. Il enjoignit Takuma à se lever et le serra contre lui, enserrant son corps gracile de ses bras. Une main alla se nicher dans ses cheveux soyeux, l'autre au creux de son dos, rapprochant autant que possible son corps du sien. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, respirant son odeur. Zero ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Je t'aime, Takuma.

-Peut-être, Zero. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

_Bon, une bonne chose de réglée_, pensa Yagari en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. _Je suis étonné de le voir se retrouver en couple avec un homme mais l'essentiel est qu'il ait retrouvé une partie de sa joie de vie d'antan. Paix à ton âme, Yuuki, je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que Takuma m'ait parlé de toi. Des pouvoirs de médiums chez un vampire... Intéressant. Peut-être a-t-il acquis d'autres pouvoirs… Tu ne pouvais pas partir sans le savoir heureux, n'est-ce pas, Yuuki ? Et maintenant, tu es heureuse ?_

Yuuki battit des mains, heureuse de la tournure des évènements.

_Je vous souhaite du bonheur._

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Un avis sur la question ? ^^


	14. Nothing ever takes place as expected

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 14 de Rédemption ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pardon pour le délai !

Merci à Nana pour son avis et aussi à Nyun ^^

Dédicace spéciale : À Miss Lyli qui m'a redonné la motivation de continuer cette fic ! Ce chapitre est là car tu m'as dit préférer cette fic entre toutes, miss ^_^ J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Rating : T

Droits d'auteur : les personnages de Vampire Knight et leur univers appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14 : Nothing ever takes place as expected

0-0-0-0

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil à Zero et à Yagari, un peu inquiet face à leurs mines graves. Yagari déclara :

-Tu sais que ton pouvoir de médium est assez… inhabituel chez un vampire ?

Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Non, je ne savais pas. En fait, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, d'être à la fois vampire et médium.

-Disons qu'il n'y a pas foule au portillon.

L'homme se gratta la tête, semblant réfléchir rapidement, et dit :

-Il est fort possible que ce soit un talent que tu aies hérité de l'un de tes parents.

-Peut-être…

Le blond se rappelait vaguement de gens venant chez lui pour discuter avec sa mère d'affaires privées, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'assister à ces discussions. Elle fermait soigneusement la porte du salon en lui disant que c'était des affaires d'adultes, qu'un petit garçon comme lui n'avait pas à savoir.

-Oui, peut-être, admit Takuma.

-Je me demande… commença Yagari en se grattant pensivement le menton.

-Quoi ? insista Zero.

-Peut-être qu'il possède d'autres pouvoirs dont il n'a pas conscience.

-Vous croyez ? demanda le blond, pas certain de vraiment croire à ce qu'on lui disait.

-Faisons un test, d'accord ?

Yagari prit un verre dans sa main et le posa sur la table, juste devant Takuma.

-Fais-le bouger.

-Comment ?

-Avec ton esprit, comment crois-tu ? En soufflant dessus peut-être ? Tu n'es pas le loup dans les trois petits cochons à ce que je sache ! Imagine-toi qu'il glisse sur la table.

Takuma concentra toute son attention sur le verre et s'imagina qu'il bougeait mais celui-ci ne bougea pas malgré tous ses efforts. Il eut pourtant l'impression qu'il bougeait légèrement mais attribua cela à son imagination, ou à un reflet de lumière sur la surface du contenant.

-Essayons autre chose, dit finalement Yagari, l'air déçu. Essaye de forcer ce verre à changer de forme. Imagine que c'est autre chose, comme une coupe.

-Je ne pense pas réussir… tenta de protester le jeune blond.

-N'abandonne pas avant même d'avoir essayé, Takuma. Je crois que tu peux réussir.

Zero lui sourit et cela le fit légèrement rougir. Le blond détourna quelque peu les yeux. Zero sourit encore plus, trouvant adorable l'expression de son amant.

Takuma soupira mais se livra quand même à l'exercice que lui imposait Yagari. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras et froncé les sourcils. Il attendait qu'il se mette à l'œuvre.

Takuma imagina une coupe avant de fixer son attention sur le verre. Au début, rien ne se passa, puis le blond s'imagina être en train de façonner la coupe, de la voir apparaitre sous ses yeux. Le verre changea peu à peu de forme sous ses yeux ébahis. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui qui faisait cela ? Il perdit sa concentration quand Zero se leva de sa chaise pour venir regarder la coupe de plus près.

-Vous aviez raison, sensei, souffla-t-il en soulevant l'objet. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Normalement un level D ne devrait pas pouvoir faire une chose pareille.

-Et pourtant il l'a fait. Ton sang combiné à ses capacités latentes de hunter l'ont doté de quelques… atouts à ce que je vois.

Un sourire de prédateur apparut sur les lèvres pleines du vampire plus âgé qui dit :

-Voyons voir si tu peux faire autre chose.

Le jeune homme se révéla capable d'influencer la flamme d'une bougie.

-C'est pas mal pour nouveau-vampire ex-hunter et pour un génie dans ton genre. Probablement qu'avec un peu d'entrainement tu pourrais réussir à maîtriser d'autres pouvoirs supplémentaires. Je n'en serais pas très étonné. Et puis, la transformation t'a doté d'une force surhumaine ainsi que de sens décuplés. Tu es maintenant bien plus fort que n'importe quel être humain. Les armes non plus ne sont plus un problème pour toi, à moins qu'elles n'aient été chargées de munition anti-vampires.

-Et si j'ai à en rencontrer, je vais souhaiter que ce ne soit pas le cas.

_Il n'hésiterait pas à le faire face à moi_… La gorge du jeune vampire se serra alors que le souvenir de son grand-père se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.

_Grand-père_…

Zero posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Je vais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Je ne les laisserais pas t'enlever à moi.

Ce qui en somme équivalait à une déclaration d'amour de la part du vampire de sang-pur.

-Ah pitié, Zero, ne dis pas des choses pareilles en ma présence. On dirait que tu lui comptes fleurette.

-Je peux faire bien pire si vous voulez…

Zero sourit, moqueur.

-Je vais pouvoir m'en passer.

Takuma éclata de rire sous le regard surpris des deux hommes. Finalement, il commençait à bien accepter ce qui lui était arrivé pour réagir de cette façon.

-On dirait que vous êtes continuellement comme chien et chat mais dans le fond c'est parce que vous vous appréciez que vous le faites.

-N'importe quoi. Comment est-ce que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Disciple raté.

-Maître débile.

-Vous êtes pareils tous les deux.

Ils fixèrent tous deux leur attention sur Takuma qui éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant leurs airs renfrognés.

-Oh ça va hein, ne te moque pas, dit Zero en foudroyant son maître du regard.

Yagari haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Et maintenant que fait-on ? C'est bien que je puisse changer la forme d'un verre et tout mais je suis toujours poursuivi par le FBI et je ne crois pas qu'un tour comme ça les éblouisse.

-Tu as raison. Tu dois apprendre à te battre.

Yagari se leva et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la petite cuisine.

Et pour ça il te faut des forces. Je suggère que l'on trouve un endroit où les humains gardent des poches de sang et que l'on en dérobe. Je ne suis pas voleur de nature mais disons que nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces lorsque viendra le temps de se battre. Je ne doute pas que nous aurons à le faire. Nous n'affronterons pas un ennemi ordinaire. Ils sont certes humains, mais les agents du FBI sont des agents d'élite. Et que l'on s'entende bien sur une chose, Takuma : si jamais tu te retrouves devant ton grand-père, ou un hunter tu ne dois pas perdre tes moyens. Ce sera ta vie ou la sienne. Tu es maintenant un vampire et en tant que tel l'ennemi de la Guilde des hunters. Il en est le Président et toi tu n'es plus rien. Tu es un vampire, l'un de ceux qu'il doit pourchasser. Ce sera la guerre quand on constatera que tu as été transformé. Le traité de non-agression sera rompu sans chance de négociations. Une guerre totale et sans merci. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Yagari se planta devant lui, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il posa une main sur le dossier de la chaise du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui, intimidant. La dernière question lui avait été posée nez à nez.

-Oui, je comprends et je jure que je ne faiblirais pas.

Le regard du jeune homme ne laissait filtrer qu'assurance et détermination ce qui fit plaisir à Yagari et qui le rassura. Le jeune vampire avait bien changé depuis son arrivé et ce pour le mieux. Il comprenait enfin ce qui se passait et était prêt à s'investir, pour protéger sa vie mais aussi leurs vies à eux trois.

-Tu dois devenir un caméléon, capable d'échapper à tes ennemis. Maintenant, les hunters sont tes ennemis.

-Oui.

Takuma hocha la tête et un pli amer étira ses lèvres. Yagari se redressa et exhala une bouffée de fumée. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'on lui disait même s'il savait au fond de lui que face à son grand-père ce serait difficile de mettre en pratique le savoir-faire qu'on voulait lui inculquer.

Yagari écrasa résolument sa cigarette dans un verre et enfila son manteau. Zero se leva et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait :

-Je vais tenter de trouver quelques poches de sang. Je crois avoir aperçu un hôpital en arrivant. Surtout, ne sortez pas d'ici.

L'homme sortit et sauta dans sa voiture de location. À l'extérieur, les deux hunters, qui s'étaient cachés pour observer la maisonnette, se regardèrent et l'un deux s'exclama :

-Putain, tu avais raison ! On doit prévenir le Président. C'est bien Tôga Yagari. Ça veut dire que Zero Kiryu n'est pas loin.

-… tu as sans doute raison.

Le plus jeune empoigna son téléphone d'une main fébrile.

0-0-0-0

Zero s'approcha de la fenêtre et se mit à observer la route sur laquelle la voiture de Yagari venait de disparaître. Personne n'était visible, ce qui aurait dû le rassurer mais un sinistre pressentiment l'assaillait, comme si quelque chose de funeste était sur le point de se produire. Une menace invisible mais pourtant tangible. Zero fronça les sourcils et se détourna de la fenêtre. Takuma l'observa faire sans rien dire et lui sourit, tentant de faire tomber sa nervosité apparente. Zero lui rendit son sourire et alla s'asseoir au salon. Takuma le regarda faire sans quitter sa place, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Une heure passa ainsi sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole, dans le silence le plus complet.

À l'extérieur de la maison, plusieurs voitures venaient de se stationner à la lisère de la forêt. Des hommes armés sortirent des véhicules et encerclèrent la petite maisonnette. La couche de neige craqua, attirant l'attention de Zero. Celui-ci se leva et, au même moment, une fenêtre éclata et un objet atterrit à l'intérieur en fumant. Une violente explosion projeta le vampire contre le canapé qui se gémit sourdement. Des hommes armés et portant des cagoules s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment. Dans leurs mains, des armes anti-vampires.

0-0-0-0

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Mr Ichijou ? J'exige des explications.

-Je crois que c'est assez clair, agent Kuran, que je viens de vous donner les éléments qu'il vous manquait car vous avez été incapable de retrouver mon petit-fils. Sachez qu'il est en sureté, loin des vermines dans votre genre.

-Je pourrais vous mettre en accusation pour avoir insulté un agent fédéral et avoir contrevenu à une enquête du gouvernement. J'exige des explications, monsieur Ichijou. Maintenant.

Kaname se leva et appuya les deux mains sur son bureau, blême de colère.

-Je vous l'ai dit : nous avons la situation bien en main. Nous avons retrouvé mon petit-fils et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Je suis le chef d'une organisation non-officielle puissante, Mr Kuran. Je suis le Président de la Guilde des Hunters chargés de traquer les bêtes sauvages que sont les vampires et autres engeances démoniaques.

Kaname ouvrit grand les yeux en se demandant si l'homme avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Des vampires et puis quoi encore ? Un Zombie dansant la salsa peut-être ?

-Vous délirez, Mr Ichijou, répondit Kaname en fixant son interlocuteur dans les yeux pour guetter le moindre de ses gestes.

-Les autorités sont au courant, Mr Kuran. Vous êtes relevé de cette enquête tout comme votre équipe. Maintenant, c'est moi qui aie les pleins pouvoirs. Ne vous avisez pas de chercher à nous trouver car aussitôt que vous en donnerez l'ordre, je le saurais. Votre carrière est terminée si vous le faites.

Asato plongea la main sous son veston et en sortit une feuille de papier portant l'en-tête officielle du FBI. Signé de la main de son directeur, le document annonçait que Kaname était déchargé de l'enquête.

Kaname laissa tomber la feuille sur son bureau et jeta un regard flamboyant sur l'homme lui faisant face et affichant un air moqueur et hautain.

-Sortez de mon bureau, monsieur.

-Je ne demande pas mieux.

Asato tourna les talons et la porte se referma en chuintant derrière lui.

Un homme au physique ingrat approcha Asato lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment, l'un de ses hommes.

-Tout s'est bien passé.

-Oui. Maintenant, allons voir mon petit-fils. Ces salauds de vampires vont payer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

0-0-0-0

Takuma se réveilla, faible et nauséeux. Un mal de tête lancinant l'obligea à rester couché un moment. Sa vision finit par revenir à la normale et il constata, pris de panique, qu'on l'avait enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule de prison. Des barreaux faisaient office de mur sur trois côtés, de l'autre un mur de béton nu. Le jeune vampire se redressa lentement sur les genoux et constata qu'il était seul. La cellule se trouvait elle-même dans une grande pièce vide qu'un néon électrique éclairait de sa lumière crue. Sur l'un des murs extérieurs à la cellule, une vitre sans tain.

Dans un coin de la cellule il y avait un lit, un évier et une cuvette de toilette. Rien d'autre.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Hey ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Mais personne ne répondit. Angoissé, le jeune homme jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents autour de lui. Où était-il et pourquoi ? Il devait essayer de sortir de là et retrouver Zero. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après l'explosion ? Zero… il devait à tout prix le retrouver ! Et si… et s'il était chez les hunters ? Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée, mais le jeune vampire se força à conserver son calme. Déjà, il devait découvrir où est-ce qu'il était et pour cela, sortir de sa cellule. Voilà, se fixer un but pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique… Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de sortir d'une cellule après tout. Pas avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Takuma s'approcha en rampant des barreaux et posa la main sur eux. Un cri de douleur lui échappa quand une décharge de magie traversa sa main qu'il retira bien vite. Sous le coup de la douleur ses yeux étaient passés du vert émeraude au rouge sang.

-Des barreaux bourrés de magie hunter… je suis chez les hunters…Zero…Zero… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Takuma s'éloigna précipitamment des barreaux, le cœur battant et l'esprit en ébullition. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Est-ce que Zero… Zero était-il encore vivant, était-il prisonnier ou bien était-il…mort ? Zero lui avait juré de le protéger et pourtant…

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Asato sentit son cœur se serrer devant la détresse de son petit-fils. Les deux hommes l'accompagnant se regardèrent, échangeant un regard triste. Ils connaissaient bien le jeune homme et l'appréciait beaucoup. Il avait toujours un bon mot pour tout le monde et cela leur coutait beaucoup d'avoir dû l'enfermer comme une bête sauvage.

-Ne le laissez pas s'échapper d'ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il remette un pied dehors. Ce serait trop dangereux. Et si jamais il…tente quelque chose… vous avez autorisation de faire feu après plusieurs avertissements.

Le ton de l'homme se durcit sur ces derniers mots, qu'il devait s'arracher de la bouche même si cela le faisait extrêmement souffrir. Avoir à en venir là avec son propre petit-fils… cela faisait saigner son cœur mais son poste de Président l'empêchait de le traiter d'une autre façon que comme un danger potentiel. La vérité sur la guilde et les vampires ne devait pas être dévoilée au grand jour, même si pour cela il devait sacrifier la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

-Surtout, appliquez mes directives, messieurs.

-Oui, Président.

Asato se détourna du spectacle affligeant de son petit-fils recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule et sortit du poste de surveillance à grands pas.

-Et maintenant, messieurs, nous avons une guerre à gagner contre les vampires. La guerre est officiellement déclarée.

0-0-0-0

Zero reprit conscience et gémit de douleur. Un pieu d'une dizaine de centimètres de long transperçait son épaule gauche. Une forte explosion l'avait projeté contre le canapé qui avait éclaté en pièces sous la force de l'impact. Heureusement, le pieu avait manqué son cœur, lui évitant la mort. Zero empoigna le redoutable bout de bois et serra les dents avant de le retirer de son corps. La peau se referma aussitôt mais la douleur durerait un moment.

Le salon et la cuisine avaient été complètement dévastés par l'explosion. Les fenêtres avaient éclaté en milles morceaux et des éclats brillants parsemaient le sol.

-Takuma ?

Zero épousseta ses vêtements et se mit à regarder partout autour de lui.

-Takuma ?

Aucune trace du blond dans la maison. Saisi de panique, Zero vérifia à nouveau dans toutes les pièces. Rien. Avait-il été… ? Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Non, il ne pouvait pas être détruit, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin avoué ses sentiments au jeune homme et réussit à trouver une nouvelle raison de continuer à vivre ! NON.

Fébrile, Zero se mit à soulever tous les meubles et à retourner tous les débris à la recherche de son compagnon. Takuma devait bien être quelque part ! Le vampire souleva la table fracassée de la cuisine et découvrit un couteau profondément enfoncé dans le bois. Celui-ci tenait lieu d'épingle pour une feuille de papier épais. D'un geste fiévreux, Zero l'arracha pour la lire :

_Puisque vous avez mordu un humain et l'avez transformé en vampire, la guerre est déclarée. Le traité de paix est rompu et nous ne marchanderons pas un nouvel accord. Takuma Ichijou est en sureté dans nos locaux mais n'espérez pas l'en faire sortir. Il sera traité comme un vampire et le sort réservé aux Level E l'attend._

_La Guilde des Hunters_

Zero laissa échapper un hurlement de rage. Les quelques fenêtres qui avaient survécu à l'attaque de la maisonnette éclatèrent, créant une pluie d'éclats brillants. Poussière d'étoile. Ses traits se crispèrent en un masque terrifiant.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Allez au diable !

La feuille de papier, que Zeo n'avait pas lâché des yeux, se recroquevilla sous le feu qui se mit à la consumer. Dans les yeux de Zero, des flammes de rage. Il aurait leurs têtes et les mettraient au bout de piques. Il se ferait ensuite un plaisir de se repaitre de leur sang. Les hunters allaient payer. Takuma était sien. Il ne se laisserait pas enlever son seul autre amour par la Guilde sans rien faire. Il se vengerait d'eux et récupérait le blond même si pour cela il devait les tuer jusqu'au dernier.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Un avis sur ce chapitre et sur cette suite ? L'attaque sera expliquée plus en détail plus tard. Certains éléments trouvent réponse, d'autres non mais ça avance, vous ne trouvez pas ?


	15. The Bloody Killer

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 15 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à Miss Lyli, Altayan et IchiiX pour vos reviews ^^

Rating : M pour violence.

Droits d'auteur : Tous les droits de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture.

0-0-0-0

Chapitre 15 :

Takuma serra plus fort ses bras autour de lui pour se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même, comme s'il tentait de disparaître. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur le lit de sa cellule et n'en avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Ses gardiens commençaient à se faire du souci pour lui tellement il paraissait apathique et effrayé.

Un des hunters en charge de le surveiller poussa un plateau à travers une trappe ménagée dans les barreaux de la cage, tentant d'attirer l'attention du jeune vampire. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de se donner une contenance et dit :

-Takuma… tu dois manger.

Sur le plateau il y avait de la nourriture humaine et une boite de bloodtablets. Même la pensée de pouvoir boire du sang artificiel ne convainquit pas Takuma de bouger.

-…non. Ça ne sert à rien car de toute façon je vais mourir. Je le sais. Laissez-moi tranquille.

-Takuma…

Le jeune homme soupira devant l'obstination du hunter et dit :

-Vous savez comme moi qu'il ne me laissera pas vivre… Pas après ce qui m'est arrivé…

Il se tût. Takuma n'ouvrit plus la bouche malgré ses exhortations alors le hunter tourna finalement les talons, un air désolé sur son visage.

Takuma ferma les yeux et tourna sa tête vers le mur, de façon à ce que l'on ne voit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues blanches. Du sang mêlé à ses larmes prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait été vampirisé. Malgré lui il leva une main et essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts qu'il lécha ensuite. Le goût du sang le réconforta, ce qu'il trouva assez étrange.

-Zero…

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceci était arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce Zero l'avait laissé se faire capturer ? La panique s'insinua en lui telle une plante grimpante, s'emparant tour à tour des différentes parties de son être. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et des tremblements le saisirent.

-ZERO ! ZERO !

Les hunters en charge de le surveiller sursautèrent devant les cris qu'il poussait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il appelait un vampire à l'aide ? Il aurait dû être heureux qu'on l'ait sorti de ses griffes pourtant ! Les deux hunters échangèrent un regard et l'un des deux hommes appuya sur un bouton servant à activer un haut-parleur :

-Takuma, calme-toi. Nous ne te ferons rien. Calme-toi.

Le blond mit les mains sur ses oreilles et tenta d'ignorer la voix qui lui intimait de se taire. Il ne ferait rien de ce qu'ils lui ordonneraient. Il n'était plus l'un des leurs et n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'eux. On venait le kidnapper et on s'attendait à ce qu'il obéisse comme un chiot ! Il n'avait rien fait pour qu'on le kidnappe sinon s'être fait mordre par un vampire et en le mordant Zero lui avait sauvé la vie ! Sans lui, il serait mort de froid dans la forêt, suspendu dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Sans Zero, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Sans Zero, il n'aurait pas trouvé une liberté relative. Sans Zero…il n'aurait pas réappris à vivre pour lui et seulement pour lui. Sans Zero il n'aurait pas appris à aimer, chose qui était totalement inédite pour lui.

-Zero… murmura le blond.

-Takuma… calme-toi s'il te plaît, intervint une petite voix claire.

Le jeune vampire ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Yuuki en train de l'observer l'air peinée. Elle tenta de poser sa petite main sur sa joue pour le réconforter mais sa main passa au travers alors elle la retira, gênée. Une impression de froid traversa Takuma mais disparut presque aussitôt.

-Yuuki… que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai cru que je pourrais peut-être t'être utile… mais… je ne pense pas réussir à faire quelque chose de bien utile contre des hunters.

-Yuuki… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce que tu crois que Zero… est encore en vie ?

Elle se concentra quelques secondes et son visage s'éclaira avant qu'elle ne dise :

-Oui… Zero et moi avons toujours été disons… connectés… et je sens toujours son énergie vitale. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu le suivre dans ses divers déplacements. J'ai lié mon énergie à la sienne afin de pouvoir le retrouver.

Takuma ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tenta de se calmer. Au moins Zero était encore en vie alors il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Les évènements ayant menés à sa capture se bousculèrent dans sa tête lorsqu'il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.

_Il entendit le bruit d'une explosion puis un rideau de fumée blanche obscurcit sa vue. Son dos heurta brutalement une armoire et il cria de douleur. Le bruit de bottes heurtant le sol en cadence fit bondir son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?_

_-Vite, vite, vite, messieurs ! Trouvez Takuma et tuez Zero Kiryu s'il tente de s'interposer ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, nous sommes en présence d'un sang-pur !_

_Plusieurs hommes armés de fusils entrèrent dans les décombres de la petite maison au pas de charge. Des lampes balayèrent l'espace et l'un des faisceaux se posa sur lui. Takuma tenta de reculer alors que deux hunters se dirigeaient vers lui. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sous le coup de la peur et l'un des deux hommes saisit un objet dans sa poche. C'était une pierre reliée à une chaine. Il s'avança et la lui passa promptement autour du cou. La pierre, jusque là noire devint bleue. Takuma se sentit faiblir et défaillir. Un charme hunter, réalisa-t-il, paniqué, puis ce fut le trou noir. Le jeune homme tomba en avant et les deux hunters l'attrapèrent par les bras puis le soulevèrent._

On l'avait traité comme un criminel et maintenant on le traitait comme une bête sauvage ! Comment pouvait-on lui faire une chose pareille ?

-Tu dois trouver un moyen de t'échapper, Takuma, chuchota Yuuki. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment quant à cet endroit. J'ai l'impression qu'il va t'arriver des choses atroces si tu restes ici trop longtemps. Tu dois t'échapper.

-Comment faire, Yuuki ? Comment faire…

Les deux hunters postés dans la salle d'observation s'entre-regardèrent et l'un d'eux dit en fronçant les sourcils :

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est déjà devenu fou ? Ce n'est pas normal ce qu'il fait. Il est tout seul et il parle à voix haute sans s'adresser à nous ! Il n'y a personne avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être qu'il a perdu la raison. Attendons de voir ce qu'il va faire…

0-0-0-0-0

Zero jura en repoussant les décombres des différents meubles. Il devait trouver cette chose et vite ! Il en avait besoin. En entrant dans la chambre, Zero se précipita vers le placard et l'ouvrit. Posée dans un coin, sa valise était toujours là, intacte malgré l'explosion. Le vampire la sortit et la posa sur le lit pour l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur gisait son Bloody Rose, une arme spécialement créée pour lui. Une arme avec laquelle il éliminerait les hunters qui lui avaient pris Takuma et si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait quelques pouvoirs en réserve.

_Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais tuer un hunter ou qui que ce soit mais là ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe… bande de sales hunters dégénérés. Ils n'auraient jamais dû m'arracher Takuma._

Le chargeur cliqueta quand Zero l'inséra sur le Bloody Rose et la culasse glissa à sa place sans à coups, huilée comme si l'arme avait servi la veille. Zero tendit le bras droit devant lui, l'arme dans son poing. Parfait. Il la glissa ensuite dans un étui qu'il attacha autour de son torse. L'arme alla se loger sous l'un de ses bras, à portée de main. Le vampire enfila une veste, dérobant l'arme aux regards. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de se mettre à chasser du hunter.

Alors que Zero allait sortir de la maison, Yagari arriva et sauta à bas de son véhicule sans arrêter le moteur, effaré par la vision de la maison ravagée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Zero ?

Zero tenta de le contourner tout en disant :

-Ils ont pris Takuma. Je vais les tuer.

-Pris Takuma ? Qui ?

-Les hunters qui croyez-vous !

Yagari se planta devant son disciple et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Zero tenta de se dégager d'un geste brusque mais son professeur l'en empêcha en raffermissant sa prise sur lui.

-Prenons d'abord le temps de jauger la situation et de nous nourrir, Zero. On ne peut pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

-Mais…

-Calme-toi, Zero. Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin. Si ça se trouve leur bureau est à Washington.

-On n'a pas le temps !

-Silence ! Tu penses faire quoi ? Tirer sur tout ce qui bouge jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un indice ? Il y a forcément un moyen de trouver leur repère, il suffit simplement de le trouver. Et puis, comme Takuma était l'un des leurs, ils vont éviter de lui faire du mal le plus longtemps possible à mon avis. Ils ne sont pas insensibles et comme il est le petit-fils de leur Président… cela nous laisse un peu plus de temps pour nous organiser.

-Ça ne vous fait rien ou quoi qu'il ait été enlevé ? Je ne peux pas rester sans rien…

Yagari leva une main et gifla Zero. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant la douleur et devant la soudaineté du geste de son sensei et leva les yeux vers lui, décontenancé.

-Tu vas la fermer Zero et asseoir tes fesses dans ma voiture. Arrête de geindre comme une petite fille et reprends-toi nom d'un chien !

Dans les yeux de Yagari, de la fureur. Ceux-ci donnaient à ses yeux une teinte rouge qui fit déglutir difficilement Zero. Si son sensei était tellement en colère c'est que ses propos concernant Takuma l'avaient blessé. Il tenait au jeune homme même s'il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Il avait réussi ce que lui n'avait pas réussi : redonner une raison de vivre à Zero et lui redonner le sourire.

-Pardon, sensei.

-Ferme-là et assieds-toi dans ma voiture.

Zero ne se le refit pas dire une troisième fois et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière côté passager, il fut assailli par une odeur de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ? dit Yagari en lui coupant la parole. Du sang sombre idiot. Je vous avais dit que j'allais essayer d'en trouver et c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai dévalisé la banque de sang d'un hôpital.

Zero tendit imperceptiblement la main vers l'une des poches d'hémoglobine et sentit son instinct de vampire se déchainer. Il retira vivement la main, gêné de se laisser ainsi tenter.

-Ça va contre le traité…

-Il est déjà rompu, Zero.

Yagari saisit l'une des pochettes et la mit dans les mains de Zero qui hoqueta en voyant son professeur se saisir d'une autre, la déboucher et porter le bouchon à ses lèvres. Un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres. Le seul son qu'on entendait dans l'habitacle était celui du vampire s'alimentant. Le spectacle du sang s'écoulant sur le visage de son sensei captivait Zero qui sentit ses canines s'allonger et la soif l'envahir. Il devait lui aussi s'alimenter.

Zero prit une grande inspiration, malgré lui très empressé de porter le liquide carmin à ses lèvres. Il porta la pochette à hauteur de son visage et mordit le plastique qui céda sous la pression. Le sang coula dans sa bouche et coula en filets sanglants sur son visage, tachant son vêtement.

Un soulagement indicible envahit Zero quand le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Un gémissement de plaisir monta dans sa gorge et un frisson le secoua. C'était tellement bon. Il sentait une énergie nouvelle l'envahir. Il se sentait tellement bien. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en plein contrôle de tous ses moyens.

-Ahhh…

Yagari sourit en voyant Zero boire goulument le contenu du sachet. Il redevenait enfin le vampire qu'il avait jadis été : l'un des vampires les plus craints des hunters à part lui-même et Kaien Cross. Zero Kiryu qu'on avait surnommé The Bloody Killer après le sort qu'il avait réservé au hunter ayant tué sa bien-aimée Yuuki. Rien que leur présence ferait trembler de peur bien des hunters qui connaissaient les secrets de leur passé. Asato Ichijou regretterait de les avoir mis en colère. Grand-père de Takuma ou pas, il paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Zero rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa un soupir de bien-être lui échapper. La puissance coulait maintenant à travers ses veines, déferlait en lui en un flot puissant, étourdissant. Les hunters n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Les yeux des deux vampires irradiaient maintenant de puissance. Zero perçut bientôt le bruissement de millions de voix alors que sa puissance revenait, ravivant ses pouvoirs jusque là diminués. Deux voix entre toutes attirèrent son attention.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le Président avait l'air… bizarre. Je ne pense pas que ça augure bien pour Takuma…

-Le pauvre… il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

Zero écarquilla les yeux et sortit de la voiture. Les voix venaient de la forêt ! Yagari sortit à son tour du véhicule et accompagna son disciple qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin ils tombèrent sur une petite maisonnette. Celle-ci semblait faite de bois rond et comportait plusieurs fenêtres ainsi qu'une cheminée de laquelle s'échappait de la fumée. De la lumière brillait aux fenêtres. Les voix provenaient de là. Zero et Yagari se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Zero enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé. Celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un grand bruit et Zero l'enjamba. Les deux hunters se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, terrifiés et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes des hunters… je sens que vous avez beaucoup à me dire, messieurs.

Les vitres de la maison éclatèrent alors que les yeux de Zero se braquaient sur elles. L'un des deux hommes se sentit soulevé dans les airs et hurla de terreur quand son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'un Zero hors de lui.

-Alors ? Que savez-vous sur Takuma et où se trouve votre repère ?

-Lâchez-moi !

Son compagnon saisit son arme anti-vampire et mit Zero en joue. Yagari secoua la tête et le désarma d'un seul geste de la main. L'arme vola dans les airs et explosa.

-J'attends, dit Zero, en reportant son attention sur son prisonnier.

L'homme tremblait de peur et la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes sur son visage qui devenait de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'il comprenait à quel point ses chances de survie étaient minces. Que devait-il faire ? Faire comme s'il ne savait rien ou tenter de préserver sa vie ? Il avait une femme et des enfants après tout. Sa gorge se serra et il répondit, tremblant de tous ses membres :

-Sous… sous la maison du Président… je crois.

Zero haussa un sourcil et prit l'air peiné.

-Tu crois ? Je veux des certitudes mon ami.

-On ne nous a rien dit, je le jure !

Paniqué à l'idée que Zero ne le croirait peut-être pas, l'homme tentait en vain de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir !

-Alors dis-moi ce que je veux savoir sinon…

La bouteille de bière de l'homme, posée sur la table, éclata quand Zero posa les yeux sur elle. Le hunter couina comme un rat et tenta de plus belle de faire lâcher sa prise à Zero, mais le vampire était beaucoup plus fort que lui. C'était comme de tenter de faire bouger un bloc de marbre.

-Je jure que je ne sais rien de plus !

-Je peux faire la même chose avec toi tu sais. Je peux te faire exploser sans que tu aies le temps de cligner des yeux, mon ami.

-Il dit vrai, murmura l'autre hunter, terrifié.

Yagari les jaugea du regard et dit finalement :

-Je crois qu'ils disent vrai, Zero.

-Oui, oui !

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous… sommes chargés de surveiller la région et… nous…

-Vous nous avez dénoncés n'est-ce pas ?

Hystérique, les deux hommes firent un signe de dénégation. Les yeux fous, ils tentaient de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir des deux vampires, mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils auraient pu utiliser comme armes à portée de leurs mains.

-C'est vous qui nous avez dénoncés n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… je…

Zero les fixa tous les deux des yeux et prit sa décision en repensant à Takuma. Leur culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute pour Zero. Son pauvre Takuma… était-il seulement encore en vie ?

-Vous ne méritez pas mieux que de mourir.

Zero lâcha le hunter qu'il tenait et tendit une main vers lui. L'homme hurla de douleur en sentant ses muscles se contracter tous en même temps. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite alors qu'il réalisait qu'il allait probablement mourir. Zero referma les doigts, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et l'homme se mit à convulser. Un à un, ses organes explosèrent et du sang mêlé d'écume se mit à couler de ses lèvres entrouvertes figées sur un cri de désespoir. Un cri de terreur pure franchit les lèvres de son compagnon.

Le corps maintenant sans vie retomba lourdement sur le sol, comme une poupée qu'on aurait désarticulée. Une flaque de sang et de liquides corporels se forma instantanément sous le corps du hunter et allait en s'élargissant. Ses traits reflétaient l'horreur la plus pure. Zero se déplaça légèrement afin que le liquide ne souille pas ses bottes en reniflant de dégout. L'odeur de la mort était toujours écœurante pour un vampire et il ne voulait certes pas qu'elle colle à ses vêtements. Envolé le gentil vampire. The Bloody Killer était de retour.

-Tsshhhh.

Zero se détourna et sortit de la cabane, suivit par Yagari. Le hunter survivant tenta de se relever, avec pour seule idée en tête de s'enfuir loin, très loin de là. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance : ils lui avaient laissé la vie sauve ! Il avait presque atteint la porte, se croyant sauvé, quand la maisonnette explosa dans un geyser de flammes. Il ne pourrait plus jamais dénoncer quelqu'un, et surtout pas un autre sang-pur.

Sa redingotte flottant dans son sillage, sa silhouette nimbée de flammes, Zero s'éloigna lentement de la cabane, Yagari dans son sillage. Celui-ci alluma une cigarette au brasier ronflant et suivit son disciple sans rien dire. Ils étaient des êtres démoniaques, pour qui le sang était la seule loi. Ils avaient soif de sang, soif de vengeance. Adieu Rédemption. Les hunters avaient fait le plus mauvais coup de toute leur histoire en mécontentant deux de leurs plus vieux et plus puissants ennemis.

-Cours, Asato Ichijou. J'arrive, murmura Zero, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres, l'air sombre et sournois. Le temps t'est compté, petit hunter. Cours. C'est maintenant à moi de jouer mes coups sur l'échiquier.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prend Rédemption ?


	16. Stormy sky

Ohayo mina-san !

Après moults complications d'ordre personnel et scolaire, me voilà revenue avec un nouveau chapitre de Rédemption !

Je le dédicace tout spécialement à Miss Lyli. Bravo Miss pour ton mémoire ^_^

Aussi, je tiens à dire un énorme merci à ma complice des samedis soirs qui se reconnaitra ! Ce chapitre est là grâce à toi !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent en mettant mes fics en alertes et en favoris et à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! Love you all !

Après cette démonstration d'amour, place au chapitre !

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

0-0-0-0

Chapitre 16 : Stormy sky

Asato jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. À distance respectueuse, soit quelques pas derrière lui, se tenait le responsable du contre-terrorisme du FBI. Celui-ci jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la vitre sans tain qui les séparait de Takuma. Dans l'autre pièce, le jeune homme s'était allongé sur le lit de sa cellule et n'en avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures. Asato croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna. L'homme du gouvernement, un certain Spencer, se sentit soulagé qu'Asato se tourne enfin vers lui. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise dans cette pièce emplie de hunters et face à un vampire. On lui avait expliqué la situation afin qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose de stupide en présence de Takuma, comme essayer de le frapper ou s'approcher trop près de lui, le tentant ainsi de le mordre, et cela n'avait fait que lui mettre encore plus de pression. Comment allait-il pouvoir conclure un arrangement avec lui dans ces conditions ? On lui avait très clairement expliqué que les vampires étaient attirés par la peur des gens et que Takuma ne ferait certainement pas exception à la règle. Il ne voulait certes pas se faire sucer le sang et à cet instant précis il avait une peur panique de lui ! Surtout que le jeune ne le portait pas dans son cœur la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Découvrir que des monstres tels que les vampires étaient des êtres tout à fait réels l'avait beaucoup ébranlé, surtout qu'on lui avait donné des preuves très tangibles de leur existence.

L'homme prit son courage à deux mains et rompit le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la salle de surveillance. Petit, le teint pâle et arborant de courts cheveux noirs, il faisait piètre figure face à Asato Ichijou mais il se devait de remplir la mission qu'on lui avait octroyé.

-Vous savez surement, Mr Ichijou, que Takuma détient des informations importantes pour notre gouvernement.

Asato hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais dans quelle mesure sont-elles si importantes ? Je crois que vous comprenez qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il peut être très risqué de vous mettre en sa présence, surtout qu'à ma connaissance il ne vous porte pas dans son cœur. On m'a très clairement signifié que vous l'avez enfermé dans une cellule, dans le noir, avant qu'il ne soit embarqué de force dans un hélicoptère du FBI vers Washington. On m'a même laissé entendre que vous ne lui aviez pas expliqué pourquoi vous lui faisiez subir tout cela. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez ordonné son enfermement, Mr Spencer, et je me dois de vous dire que je déplore beaucoup votre attitude à son égard.

L'homme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ôta d'un geste nerveux ses lunettes afin de se frotter l'arrête du nez, tentant de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer la situation inextricable dans laquelle il se trouvait engoncé. Inextricable s'il n'obtenait pas la totale coopération de Takuma. Mais en un sens, son grand-père lui faisait plus peur encore. Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant ?

_Il a des hommes partout à ce que je vois… rusé renard. Pas étonnant que son organisation ait l'aval indirect du gouvernement pour continuer ses activités. Autant lui dire la vérité… ça nous évitera de jouer au chat et à la souris et ça me simplifiera la tâche._

L'homme, le regard fuyant, ne releva pas les accusations du Président des Hunters, préférant éviter ce terrain glissant et continua plutôt en disant :

-Autant commencer du début dans ce cas. Bon, vous savez que nous avons recruté votre petit-fils au sein du FBI au sein de l'école pour surdoués à laquelle il était inscrit, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Président des hunters hocha la tête. Le regard de l'homme était impénétrable mais tout dans son expression pressa l'homme du FBI à poursuivre son récit. Son regard était froid mais son langage corporel était sans équivoque : qu'il parle et vite sous peine de représailles. Il détestait clairement qu'il empiète dans son territoire et qu'il soit mêlé à la triste aventure de son petit-fils.

Spencer se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, tentant de ne pas tenir compte d'Asato.

-Une fois cela fait, nous l'avons intégré à l'une de nos équipes d'informaticiens. Cette équipe travaillait essentiellement à mettre sur pied des programmes permettant d'assurer l'intégrité des installations informatiques gouvernementales. Ces programmes ont pour but d'empêcher que les différents ordinateurs de nos bureaux ne soient piratés, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Durant la création d'un nouveau programme, Takuma est arrivé à un résultat inattendu… En trafiquant les codes d'un ancien programme il a créé un programme pratiquement indétectable permettant d'infiltrer la plupart des ordinateurs. Nous avons laissé sa découverte de côté durant un moment mais mes supérieurs pensent que ce programme serait une bonne chose pour notre société. Notre but est donc de l'implanter dans tous les ordinateurs américains pour pouvoir éviter de nouveaux attentats terroristes comme ceux du 11 septembre 2001.

-Autrement dit vous voulez surveiller les américains à leur insu.

-… c'est à peu près ça oui.

Asato resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Et j'imagine que vous ne faites pas que suggérer que Takuma vous aide n'est-ce pas ? Vous ferez tout ce que vous pouvez pour lui parler malgré le danger qu'il représente, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas simplement une demande mais bel et bien une obligation, monsieur Ichijou. Comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons tolérer un refus. Il est la seule personne capable d'activer le programme car lui seul en connait les mots de passes. Ma tête et la votre en dépendent. Monsieur le Président n'acceptera certainement pas que ce nouvel outil contre le terrorisme demeure inutilisé.

-Un outil contre le terrorisme…certes mais c'est avant tout une violation des droits de l'homme, Mr Spencer. Vous savez qu'avec votre témoignage je pourrais dénoncer notre beau pays aux Nations Unies pour violation des droits de l'Homme n'est-ce pas ?

La colère brilla dans les yeux de Spencer et ses traits se tendirent.

-Vous n'oseriez pas… vous n'avez aucune preuve sauf votre témoignage.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que cette salle n'est pas sous écoute électronique ?

Spencer sentit sa bouche de dessécher. Son entrevue avec le grand-père de Takuma prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Allait-il tenter de faire chanter le Président des États-Unis de tout dénoncer si on ne lui donnait pas une bonne raison de garder le silence ? Un soutien financier pour sa compagnie peut-être ?

Asato sourit moqueusement en constatant l'effet monstre qu'il produisait sur son interlocuteur. Et maintenant, le coup final.

-Comme j'aime notre pays autant que vous je vais vous aider à obtenir ce que vous voulez. Mais comprenez bien, Mr Spencer, que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à révéler ce que vous avez vu ou entendu ici sous peine de vous voir disons… arriver un ou deux petits ``accidents``. Notre mission ainsi que les lieux de notre organisation doivent demeurer secrets.

Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres de Spencer.

-Oui, je comprends très bien, monsieur Ichijou. God bless you. (Dieu vous bénisse).

Asato renifla.

-Ici ce n'est pas Dieu qui est en cause, monsieur Spencer, alors gardez vos prières pour l'église. Ici s'il y a un Dieu, c'est moi. Je suis le seul dirigeant de cette organisation. Mes hommes ont vu trop d'horreurs pour croire en des choses aussi intangibles que Dieu.

Le responsable du FBI sentit un soulagement intense en voyant Asato se diriger vers la porte menant vers la cellule de Takuma. Sa tête était sauvée ! Mais cet homme le terrorisait littéralement. Il avait eu l'impression de se trouver devant un chat se léchant les babines devant une petite souris sans défense, coincée sous sa patte. Et il savait très bien que c'était lui la souris dans cette histoire.

Asato ouvrit lentement la porte menant vers la cellule de son petit-fils, tentant de trouver une façon approprié d'aborder la question du programme informatique avec lui. Lorsqu'il entra, Takuma bougea légèrement. Cette odeur… est-ce que…

-Grand-père…

-Takuma…

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas de la cage et se mit à observer son petit-fils qui se s'assit lentement sur son lit. Le regard de son grand-père était dur et Takuma se sentit rapetisser sous son regard scrutateur. Asato s'appuya finalement et de manière nonchalante contre les barreaux de sa cage et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux de son grand-père lui firent penser à la glace des banquises. Sans chaleur, inhospitalière. Ce n'était pas un regard aimant qu'il posait sur lui mais un regard calculateur.

-Tu as encore quelque chose à accomplir ici avant de mourir, Takuma. Nous avons besoin des codes pour activer le programme informatique que tu as créé.

Le jeune vampire se leva, piqué au vif. Pour une entrée en matière il faisait fort !

-Mais c'est une aberration. C'est complètement fou comme idée ! C'est…

-Silence.

La voix d'Asato claqua comme un fouet, faisant taire Takuma aussi surement que l'aurait pu un coup.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu savais que ça allait arriver Takuma, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as…changé… que tu ne nous donneras pas ces fichus codes. Le gouvernement en a besoin.

-C'est complètement fou comme idée. C'est une violation des droits de l'homme.

Asato reprit, changeant de tactique.

-Fais ton devoir d'homme pour une fois dans ta vie, Takuma. Un programme comme celui que tu as créé sera bénéfique pour l'avenir de la nation. Il nous permettra d'empêcher d'autres attentats terroristes comme ceux du 11 septembre pourra prévenir des attaques faisant des centaines de morts en surveillant les ordinateurs de nos concitoyens. Je sais que la vie humaine te tient à cœur, Takuma, alors, s'il te plaît, donne-nous les mots de passe et mets le programme en marche.

Tout semblait si raisonnable expliqué comme cela. Ce semblait naturel de faire ce qu'il demandait. Si cela pouvait effectivement être si simple de sauver des vies humaines… vie qu'il n'aurait plus mais… l'idée était tellement tordue ! Une idée germa dans son esprit. Un geste ultime pour le monde humain avant de disparaitre. Si c'était le dernier geste qu'il pouvait faire pour aider les autres avant de mourir alors, soit, il le ferait. Sa résolution était prise. Il ferait quelque chose.

C'est un regard assuré que le jeune vampire leva vers son grand-père qui sourit triomphalement. Dans la salle de surveillance, les hunters et Spencer suivaient la conversation dans un silence digne d'une église.

-Dans quelques heures nous t'apporterons un ordinateur ainsi tu pourras terminer le travail que tu avais commencé.

-Oui, grand-père.

La lueur combattive dans le regard de son petit-fils le rendit fier de lui. S'il était resté humain, il aurait été tout un homme en vieillissant…mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Encore quelques semaines au maximum et il devrait… non. Mieux valait ne pas y penser tout de suite.

Asato observa son petit-fils encore quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons. Dans la salle de surveillance, Spencer parlait maintenant avec animation avec quelqu'un sur son téléphone portable, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça avait été presque trop facile mais après tout… Takuma avait toujours été un garçon obéissant et raisonnable alors un tel comportement ne devait pas le surprendre. Il avait eu tort de s'être fait du souci pour rien.

Par devers-lui Takuma sourit de la facilité avec laquelle son grand-père avait gobé son mensonge. S'il pouvait ainsi détruire une erreur monumentale…alors il le ferait. Il avait eu bien du temps pour penser et ne voulait certes pas qu'un programme comme le sien tombe aux mains d'hommes comme ceux qui l'avaient enfermé dans une salle puis pratiquement kidnappé en l'embarquant de force dans un hélicoptère. On lui offrait ce qu'il voulait à tout prix sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait pas dit explicitement qu'il mettrait le programme en marche après tout ou pas exactement de quelle façon il le ferait. Il n'était plus temps de pleurer sur son sort mais de faire quelque chose.

-Takuma… pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureux ? demanda Yuuki.

Le jeune vampire se recoucha et murmura en réponse, juste assez fort pour qu'une oreille vampirique l'entende :

-Parce que je vais enfin pouvoir quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, Yuuki.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir…

-Ne t'en fais, tu comprendras bien assez vite.

-Si tu le dis.

Yuuki lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste tout maternel avant de disparaitre en disant :

-Ne fais rien de stupide Takuma.

0-0-0-0

Zero donna un coup de poing dans le mur lui faisant face, faisant couiner de peur le hunter qu'il avait attaché sur une chaise, à sa merci. Un bruit assez pathétique si on considérait le fait que l'homme possédait une carrure d'athlète et un visage autoritaire. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de faire abstraction de la colère de Zero. Du sang coulait en un mince filet sur son visage, résultat d'une estafilade sur son front.

Zero dardait sur lui des yeux rougeoyants qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute.

-Je ne vous dirais rien, répéta le hunter d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

Zero fronça les sourcils.

-Saleté de hunter. Vous et vôtre fichu orgueil. Je rouerais ton corps de coup jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes mais je te jure que tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir.

L'homme hoqueta de peur en voyant les doigts des mains de Zero devenir crochus et tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. Il passa le bout effilé d'un ongle sur sa joue et le sang perla de la petite blessure, aussi fine que celle infligée par une feuille de papier. Si c'était comme ça alors il allait changer de méthode.

Zero se pencha vers sa victime et remit nonchalamment son col droit en le lissant en prenant tout son temps.

-Un homme se doit d'être bien habillé… vous feriez même peur à un épouvantail vu vos vêtements froissés, mon ami. Et que dire de tout ce sang…

Il réajusta même sa cravate avant d'empoigner celle-ci afin de tirer le visage du hunter vers le sien. L'homme avait écarquillé les yeux et, jetant des regards frénétiques à gauche et à droite, tentait de trouver un moyen de se libérer.

Zero glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit son porte-monnaie dans lequel il fouilla. Il sourit en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait : une photo représentant le hunter, une femme et une petite-fille.

- Tu sais, si je m'impatiente encore je pourrais bien aller tuer ta famille avant de revenir te torturer. Ce serait dommage, une si belle femme et une si jolie petite-fille… à moins que je ne leur suce le sang et que je les transforme en vampiresses ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce serait amusant tu ne crois pas ?

L'homme tenta de se défaire de ses entraves et ne réussit qu'à faire basculer la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché, les yeux fous. Sa tête heurta violement le sol sous le regard moqueur de Zero.

-Monstre ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! Elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, elles ne savent rien !

-Ah non ? Alors tu dois me dire ce que tu sais… Henry, dit Zero en déchiffrant sa licence de conduite. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur n'est-ce pas ?

La froideur qu'il vit dans les yeux de Zero convainquit l'homme de coopérer. Zero sourit, satisfait. L'homme parla d'abondance et lui raconta même plus que ce qu'il voulait savoir.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, Yagari tapait du pied, impatient. Il en avait assez de faire le guet pendant Zero interrogeait le hunter qu'ils avaient attrapé après de nombreuses recherches.

-Zero, dépêche-toi !

-Ça va, ça va j'arrive, dit Zero en descendant les marches du porche.

En sentant une légère odeur de sang sur les vêtements de son disciple, Yagari haussa un sourcil et demanda :

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Non. J'ai effacé ses souvenirs et d'ici quelques heures quelqu'un devrait le trouver alors il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles. Il est légèrement blessé donc je sens le sang sans l'avoir mordu.

-Pourquoi le laisses-tu vivre ?

-Parce qu'il m'a dit ce que je veux savoir. Je sais maintenant où nous pourrons trouver Asato Ichijou. Je crois que nous allons nous payer le luxe d'une petite visite ``amicale`` aux hunters.

Yagari sourit. Amicale… ils n'avaient certainement pas la même définition de ce mot. Meurtrière aurait plutôt été le terme approprié.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Zero est-il assez vampire à votre goût ? Moi je trouve qu'il est très cool comme ça. Un avis sur ce chapitre ? Bye bye !


	17. The thunderstorm scolds

Bonjour !

Milles pardons pour mon indicible retard mais les cours doivent passer en premier, surtout que bientôt je serai stagiaire dans mon domaine alors… ce n'est pas le temps de rater un cours ou un travail !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent à continuer à écrire et ce depuis le début ou qui se sont ajoutés au fil du temps. Merci principalement à : Jijisub, Seeliah, Love-Crossed, Chibi, Miss Lyli, l'autre Miss Lili, Turie-chan, IchiiX, Lioange et TiteNana. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes que je ne connais pas vraiment personnellement mais qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire sur l'une ou l'autre de mes fics, milles fois merci ! Je dédie ce chapitre à toutes ces personnes avec un merci spécial aux deux Miss Lyli et Lili ! Merci à toutes deux pour nos nombreux fous rires et superbes discussions avec un merci encore plus spécial pour Lili qui m'aide avec mes textes.

Sur ce brin de sentimentalisme, voici le chapitre ! Le prochain sera plus long, ne vous en faites pas !

Bonne lecture !

0-0-0-0

Chapitre 17 : The thunderstorm scolds (L'orage gronde)

Takuma s'étira et ferma les yeux de délice. Il n'avait presque pas bougé depuis le début de son enfermement alors la petite marche qu'on lui proposait jusqu'à un ordinateur situé dans une pièce adjacente lui faisait le plus grand bien. Spencer avait exigé de pouvoir observer tous ses faits et gestes et, comme il ne voulait pas entrer dans la cage et que Takuma était très calme, on avait accepté de l'installer dans une autre pièce. Asato fermait la marche de leur petit groupe, une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils, l'autre sur son arme anti-vampire qu'il portait dans un holster. Si Takuma tentait quelque chose, de quelque nature que ce soit… il dégainerait son arme et ferait feu. Les sentiments n'étaient plus de mise.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son poignet droit, y découvrant un tatouage identique à celui de Zero. On l'avait fait sortir de sa cage mais on n'avait pas hésité à lui imposer quelques sorts de hunter. Et celui-là était indélébile en plus… Sur son cou aussi, on avait imposé la marque en arguant que s'il tentait quelque chose de stupide on serait en mesure de l'arrêter. Et comme il était très habile de ses mains, il était apparu évident de poser aussi le sort sur l'un de ses poignets.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Il devait accomplir ce qu'il s'était promis de faire : détruire la chose qu'il avait créée. Dis comme ça, il se sentait comme le créateur de Frankenstein, qui aurait tenté de créer la vie à partir de cadavres. Quoi que, à bien des égards, il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de bien pire : il avait seulement donné un moyen au gouvernement et à toutes les agences gouvernementales américaines de surveiller les citoyens américains à leur insu. Bien des gens seraient accusés à tort de terrorisme et de contre-espionnage si on réussissait à introduire son programme dans tous les ordinateurs. La paranoïa s'emparerait du pays sans retour possible en arrière et sombrerait dans le chaos. Les voisins se surveilleraient entre eux, les gens d'une même famille aussi… oui, la terreur et le chaos. Il devait éviter une chose pareille car sinon, des gens mourraient à coup sûr. La peine de mort était toujours en vigueur dans certains états après tout et certaines personnes n'hésiteraient pas à tuer quelqu'un s'ils se sentaient observés.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant eux et Takuma alla s'asseoir devant un ordinateur posé au centre d'une pièce de petite taille . La chaise racla sur le sol quand il se rapprocha du clavier. Il tourna la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Spencer qui sortit un boitier de plastique d'une poche de son veston. À l'intérieur, un cédérom luisait de milles couleurs sous la lumière artificielle.

Spencer l'affronta du regard quelques instants, même s'il savait que cela pouvait provoquer le jeune vampire, avant de lui tendre le cédérom. Pour lui, il était encore le gamin qu'il avait accueilli au sein de son équipe d'informaticiens. Un gamin talentueux mais tellement timide… Takuma laissa un sourire en coin retrousser le coin de ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir le boitier, saisir le cédérom et le glisser dans l'ordinateur. Voilà, ça pouvait commencer… Spencer fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de Takuma. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de stupidité avec le programme.

Une boite de dialogue apparut sur l'écran, demandant un nom et un mot de passe. Il inscrivit quelques données qu'il retranscrit sur une feuille que Spencer lui présentait.

-Vous êtes content maintenant ?

-Peut-être bien. Mais tu sais Takuma… je suis désolé de ce que l'on t'a fait. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire prendrait une tournure aussi… invraisemblable.

-Et moi je suis désolé que vous ne soyez pas mort durant votre sommeil, Mr Spencer. Ça aurait débarrassé le monde d'un crétin comme vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un chien à la botte du gouvernement. Qu'un clébard stupide qui ne comprend même pas à quel point ses actes sont stupides à part si on les lui pointe du bout d'un bâton. Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez enfermé. Je comprends maintenant tout ce qui s'est passé dans la journée précédant mon…vol… vers Washington. Ne tentez pas de vous excuser en présence de mon grand-père pour essayer de vous racheter à ses yeux, _Monsieur. _Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Je ne suis plus rien. Qu'un vampire voyez-vous ?

Takuma se releva et posa une main sur le bureau et se pencha vers l'homme. De l'autre main il appuya sur quelques touches. Ne provoquant pas de résultat visible, on crut qu'il avait seulement accroché le clavier par erreur.

Takuma sourit. Un sourire froid qui glaça le cœur de l'homme du FBI. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur et ses yeux se fixèrent aux prunelles rouges comme le feu qui le dévisageait avidement. Le bruit d'un cran de sécurité qu'on enlève se fit entendre, résonnant comme une sentence de mort dans la petite pièce silencieuse. Clac.

-Ce serait tellement facile de vous tuer là pour vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. De vous tuer avant même que l'un des chiens-chiens de mon grand-père intervienne, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix caressante. Takuma se redressa de tout son long, observant toujours son ancien responsable. Fichez le camp, dit-il plus fort.

L'homme recula de quelques pas et serra dans son poing la feuille que Takuma lui avait remise. Un des hunters saisit le jeune homme par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Il ne résista pas et se laissa ramener dans sa cellule sans broncher ni tenter de s'évader. Laissé seul dans la pièce, Spencer se laissa tomber sur la chaise que le jeune vampire venait de libérer, tremblant et complètement effrayé. Il avait été complètement soufflé par la puissance qui s'échappait de Takuma et par la certitude qui s'était imposée à son esprit : Takuma aurait pu le tuer en un rien de temps et avec un minimum d'efforts avant qu'on puisse l'en empêcher. Il remercia le ciel d'être encore en vie. Le disque contenant le virus fut éjecté de l'ordinateur et glissé dans son boitier. Voilà, tout était joué. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son petit manège les avait distraits… et qu'il avait réussi.

0-0-0-0

Asato se pinça l'arrête du nez, énervé contre son petit-fils et son comportement. Si ça continuait comme ça, il serait bel et bien obligé de le tuer. Tout le monde avait bien vu que, au fond de lui, Takuma cachait une nature de prédateur. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur Spencer… son cœur avait bondi dans sa cage thoracique quand il percuté le fait que c'était bien son petit-fils qu'il regardait. Il était loin le petit garçon joyeux et obéissant qu'il avait connu. Loin le temps où il pensait encore avoir une famille. Loin le temps où… La voix de l'un de ses hommes, chargé de la surveillance de la propriété, le tira de ses pensées.

-Monsieur le Président… nous avons des intrus sur la propriété.

Asato fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? La cavalerie venu chercher Takuma ? Zero Kiryu sur un cheval blanc ?

-Je veux un visuel. Trouvez-moi la caméra la plus proche d'eux et affichez là sur un écran.

-Tout de suite monsieur.

Un technicien se mit à observer les différentes miniatures sous ses yeux et cliqua sur une image. Celle-ci s'afficha en plein écran. Ah, voilà. Il y avait bel et bien deux hommes inconnus sur l'image.

-Je les tiens monsieur.

Asato s'approcha et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du technicien.

-Je veux un gros plan de leurs visages.

L'image grossit progressivement jusqu'à ce que les visages des deux intrus apparaissent avec clarté. L'un des deux hommes portait un chapeau recouvrant de longs cheveux noirs et une cigarette ceignait le coin de ses lèvres. L'autre possédait des cheveux couleur de lune et un teint blanc comme neige. Aucun doute : les deux hommes étaient bien Zero Kiryu et Tôga Yagari… et ils semblaient tous deux chercher quelque chose.

Zero fit un tour sur lui-même observant les alentours. Il dit quelque chose à Yagari avant de soupeser une balle de neige dans sa main et de la lancer en plein sur la lentille de la caméra. Dans la salle de surveillance, l'image disparut. Tous les hommes présents dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle, attendant qu'Asato décide de la marche à suivre. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Tous ceux qui ont des armes doivent me suivre dans le hall principal. Nous avons deux vampires de sangs-purs dans nos murs. Prévenez tout le monde. C'est une question de vie ou de morts alors bougez vous et plus vite que ça !

On se mit à murmurer et les hommes bondirent de leurs chaises, emboitant le pas à Asato qui fonçait hors de la pièce à grands pas.

Ils seraient accueillis avec la grande artillerie, foi d'Asato Ichijou. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, surtout pas sur son territoire. Sangs-purs ou pas, traité ou pas, il ne pardonnerait pas à Zero Kiryu et à son maître le sort qu'ils avaient fait subir à son petit-fils. Plus qu'une question de vengeance, c'était aussi une question de fierté personnelle à titre de Président de l'Association des hunters.

0-0-0-0

-Tu sais quoi, Zero, je crois qu'ils nous ont vus. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe depuis tout à l'heure.

-Moi je n'en doute pas un instant. Ces enfoirés de hunter. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui vient de leur tomber dessus. Le Diable est dans la place.

Le sang-pur se pencha afin de confectionner une balle de neige qu'il lança sur la lentille de la caméra la plus proche. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir exactement où ils étaient, non ? Ils les découvriraient bien assez tôt…

Zero plongea une main dans sa veste, et en sortit son Bloody Rose. Le métal de l'arme de poing étincela sous le soleil de fin de journée.

Yagari lui jeta un coup d'œil et, une cigarette fumante au coin des lèvres, fonça en direction du bâtiment qu'ils apercevaient, une centaine de mètres devant eux.

Avant même qu'ils eurent atteint la porte principale, des hunters en jaillirent comme des diables de l'eau bénite. À leur tête, Asato. Les hunters se massèrent en triangle derrière leur chef, leurs armes prêtes à être utilisées.

Zero et Yagari s'arrêtèrent. Les deux groupes se toisèrent en silence. De marbres, Zero et Yagari ne bougeaient pas, attendant que les hunters fassent le premier pas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

-On se retrouve à nouveau…Tôga Yagari, laissa finalement tomber Asato en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du vampire qui, il le savait, était beaucoup trop fier pour s'abaisser à hypnotiser un ennemi pour le tuer, alors il ne courait pas vraiment de risque de le défier ouvertement, leurs yeux vrillés à ceux de l'autre.

-Asato Ichijou… garde tes stupidités pour toi, lança Yagari, cinglant. Nous ne sommes certes pas ici pour te souhaiter le bonjour.

-Tiens donc… mais nous aurions tellement de choses intéressantes à nous dire pourtant…

-Cessez de jouer les agitateurs, Ichijou, dit Zero en faisant un pas en avant, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Nous sommes venus chercher Takuma.

-Voyez-vous cela… je ne pense pas que Takuma soit en état de vous recevoir. Même que je crois que ce sera tout à fait impossible.

-Je vais aller le voir et le sortir de votre stupide bâtiment même si pour cela je dois vous passer sur le corps. Et si jamais vous l'avez tué… bien franchement, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau à tous. Je vais presque me gêner de tous vous le faire payer, monsieur le Président des Hunters.

La dernière phrase de Zero fit mouche. Asato leva son arme chargée de munitions anti-vampires. Zero et Yagari firent de même.

À l'intérieur, un autre sort était en train de se jouer. Par une porte de service, plusieurs hommes encagoulés sortaient sans bruit, deux d'entre eux portant un grand sac noir.

Un technicien, l'un des seuls resté dans la salle de surveillance ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant cela. Il était certain que ce n'étaient pas des hommes à eux. Mais alors qui…? Il fit apparaitre les différentes caméras du bâtiment et là, constata un fait important : Takuma n'était plus dans sa cage ! La porte béait, ouverte, comme s'il n'y était jamais retourné ou qu'on l'en avait sorti ! Mais où étaient donc ses gardiens ?

C'est en tremblant que l'homme saisit un micro et dit :

-Monsieur… nous avons un gros problème.

Asato posa une main sur son oreille gauche, pour mieux entendre le son projeté par son oreillette.

-Takuma a disparu.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce revirement de situation ? À la prochaine !


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour !

En ce début de week-end voici le chapitre 18 de Rédemption. La fin approche à grands pas, chers amis ! Plus que quelques chapitres et cette fic tirera sa révérence ! Je prévois la terminer dans les alentours des Fêtes.

Merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris ! Bonne lecture !

Rating : T-M.

Pairing : Zero-Takuma

Droits d'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino et l'intrigue est à moi.

0-0-0-0

Chapitre 18 :

Takuma rouvrit les yeux et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression que des éclairs lui traversaient les membres. La douleur semblait augmenter à mesure que sa conscience revenait, à mesure qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité. Il serra les mâchoires, tentant de contrôler les nombreuses parcelles de douleur que ses synapses lui signalaient. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les membres avec un vérin hydraulique tellement ce qu'il ressentait était fort. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il devait comprendre. Takuma tenta de lever les bras mais il se rendit compte que des liens de cuir lui emprisonnaient les bras et les jambes. Ce simple effort déclencha une nouvelle vague de douleur dans son corps.

Lorsqu'il cessa de tenter de bouger ses membres, la douleur décrut, lui faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. Son soupir fut capté par l'un de ses gardiens qui sourit et se mit à fouiller ses poches à la recherche d'une fiole et d'une seringue.

Une voix nasillarde lui souhaita bonjour en ricanant hystériquement. Le camion dans lequel on l'avait enfermé, attaché sur une civière, fit une embardée à droite alors que son conducteur changeait précipitamment de voie. Takuma releva lentement la tête alors qu'éclatait dans son crâne un tourbillon de couleurs et que la douleur se rappelait à lui. L'un de ses ravisseurs rit encore à sa gauche. Takuma tourna lentement la tête malgré la douleur provoquée par son mouvement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une aiguille qui s'enfonça sans pitié dans sa gorge. La seringue déversa en quelques secondes son poison dans ses veines et le jeune vampire sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience alors qu'un nouveau rire retentissait à ses oreilles. Le rire d'un fou.

0-0-0-0

Asato fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son oreillette en demandant au technicien de répéter ses propos. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ?

-Affirmatif, monsieur. La cellule de Takuma est vide et ses gardiens ne sont pas à leurs postes. Je ne les vois pas sur les caméras. Ils ne sont vraiment pas là…

-Trouvez-les !

Le technicien bascula de caméras en caméras et aperçut un détail qui lui fit presque dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

-Une camionnette vient de franchir la grille sud de la propriété, monsieur. Blanche et semble de marque Ford. Une camionnette des plus ordinaires. La plaque d'immatriculation a été enlevée, impossible de la retracer si on la perd de vue.

-Comment ?

La rage fit trembler la voix d'Asato qui eut envie de piétiner son oreillette.

-Je crois que… c'est possible que soit l'un de nos hommes au volant monsieur… sinon je ne vois pas comment l'entrée de cette camionnette aurait été possible sur la propriété, dit finalement le technicien.

-Merde !

-Vous avez des problèmes, Asato-san ? De la difficulté à tenir vos chiens-chiens enragés en laisse peut-être ? dit Zero, du fiel dans la voix et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que l'on vient de me raconter espèce de vampire imbécile ! Ne présume pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Takuma vient d'être enlevé dans nos locaux !

Le sourire de Zero déserta ses lèvres et un masque de pierre sembla recouvrir son visage.

-C'est une blague j'espère ?

-Crois-tu que je blaguerais sur un sujet pareil, Kiryu ? Ce satané FBI ! Je suis certain que ce sont eux qui nous ont fait le coup ! Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter que je leur marche sur les pieds durant l'une de leurs enquêtes !

-Que fait-on, monsieur ? demanda l'un des hunters en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour les piquer dans ses cheveux. On ne peut pas leur laisser Takuma à leur merci…

-Bien sûr que non, à quoi pensez-vous ! Si jamais on découvre l'existence des vampires c'en est fait des traités de paix et une autre guerre, cette fois-ci mondiale éclatera entre nos deux races ! Le Conseil des Anciens ne laissera jamais passer cela sans réagir. Des hordes de vampires en colère sortiront de leurs trous, poursuivis par des humains hystériques. C'en sera fini de la paix, et ce définitivement.

-Et moi qui pensais qu'elle était déjà compromise, dit Zero en haussant un sourcil sceptique, une moue peu convaincue sur son visage.

Asato prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et dévisagea Zero, comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait imprimée sur son visage. Et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son petit-fils aux mains du FBI. Ils devaient sortir Takuma de là, peu importe le moyen. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

-Ce sera un cataclysme si jamais le FBI réussit à prouver scientifiquement votre existence. Et tout ça à cause de ces imbéciles du gouvernement…On doit les retrouver. Ça me coute de dire ça mais… votre aide pourrait nous être utile. Vous n'êtes pas régis par les mêmes lois que nous et vous n'êtes pas humain. Ça aurait des chances de réussir si vous nous aidez. Comprenez-moi bien : je dis ça pour Takuma car si ça ne dépendait que de moi, je vous éliminerais sur le champ pour ce que vous avez fait à mon petit-fils !

-Quoi, mais… commença Zero, un air de stupéfaction peint sur son visage.

Aider les hunters… comment envisager une chose pareille ? Leurs deux races s'entraidant, c'était totalement impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour Takuma… Yagari fronça les sourcils avant de répondre, coupant la parole à Zero.

-Un instant, dit Yagari. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous dîtes la vérité ? Si ça se trouve vous voulez nous voir attaquer le FBI pour que l'on coure à notre perte ! Je ne marche pas dans votre petit jeu.

Il laissa tomber le filtre fumant de sa cigarette sur le sol et l'enfonça dans la neige d'un coup de talon bien placé.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je monterai une mise en scène pareille avec la vie de mon petit-fils en jeu ?

-Avec vous, je crois que tout est possible, dit Yagari en glissant une main dans une des multiples poches de sa redingote. Il devait lui en parler à lui, leur chef, afin de prendre la bonne décision. Yagari sortit un téléphone cellulaire de ses poches sur lequel il composa à toute vitesse un numéro de téléphone en Europe.

Sur l'ancien continent, un téléphone se mit à sonner dans une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre. Une main émergea lentement d'un amas de couverture, blanche comme l'ivoire et ornée de longs ongles manucurés avec soin.

Une voix à l'accent japonais répondit en anglais :

-Oui ? dit la voix d'un ton brusque. J'espère que c'est important, je dormais.

-Kaien, c'est Tôga.

Le Chef du conseil des Anciens vampires s'assit dans son lit et passa une main sur son visage.

-Tôga ? Quelle surprise, surtout à cette heure. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? Dis-moi, c'est à l'ami ou au Chef du Conseil des anciens que tu veux parler surtout vu l'heure ? Tu sais qu'il fait encore jour ici j'espère ?

-Pour moi c'est la même chose. Désolé de te réveiller…

-Hum, je t'écoute, dit Kaien en s'appuyant contre les nombreux oreillers posés sur son lit. Le vampire leva une main qu'il passa dans ses longues mèches châtaines pour les démêler tout en attendant que Tôga lui raconte ce qui le poussait à l'appeler. Il le faisait si rarement que, à chaque fois, il craignait une effroyable nouvelle. Cette fois là ne fit pas exception à la règle, bien qu'il eut ardemment souhaité le contraire.

Tôga prit une grande inspiration et lui résuma rapidement les évènements des dernières semaines en tentant de rester le plus neutre possible pour ne pas provoquer l'ire de son interlocuteur. La réaction de Kaien ne se fit pas attendre. Cette nouvelle était vraiment la pire, celle qui lui aurait donné le gout de donner un bon coup de poings dans un mur pour disperser sa rage. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Il n'était plus, depuis longtemps, l'homme farfelu qu'il avait été. Non, il était maintenant un homme intransigeant, qui se laissait rarement aller à l'émotion depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée fille. Pourtant, son ton était surtout inquiet pour meilleur ami et pour son élève perdu, ce qui interpella Tôga.

-Zero a fait quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire que Zero a transformé le petit-fils d'Asato Ichijou en vampire et que maintenant celui-ci est détenu par le FBI ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, même si je l'aurais préféré… cet imbécile de disciple…

-Où est Zero, Tôga ? Est-ce qu'il est à leur poursuite ? Et vous êtes, en plus, sur le territoire des hunters ? Est-ce que vous avez tous les deux perdus l'esprit, Tôga ? Je n'attendais pas une chose pareille de toi et de Zero. Vous êtes ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance… c'est un grave manque de jugement ce que vous avez fait là ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu l'aider dans tous ces actes ! Tu as des siècles de plus que lui, Tôga ! Il a tué des hunters, transformé l'un des leurs en vampire et maintenant vous allez sur leur territoire pour défier leur Président ? Je ne vous reconnais pas là-dedans ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous fassiez une chose pareille sans même m'en parler ?

Tôga sentit les remords l'envahir en songeant à la paix que Kaien avait toujours voulu protéger et que lui et Zero avaient mise à mal. Mais même lui prônait plus souvent qu'autrement la violence depuis le décès de Yuuki.

-Beaucoup trop de choses se sont produites, Kaien. Je tenais juste à t'avertir que la guerre était imminente, et que moi et Zero on en prend la responsabilité…

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, il doit y avoir un moyen d'arranger cela. Je veux parler à Asato Ichijou sur le champ.

-Ça ne changera rien. C'est trop tard.

-Tôga Yagari, tu vas lui passer ce téléphone ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser continuer à détruire ce que la mort de ma fille a réussi à construire alors, pour une fois dans ta vie, obéis-moi en tant que Chef du conseil des anciens ! Ne me fais pas me répéter, Tôga.

La colère de Kaien filtrait dans sa voix, la rendant dure et cassante, ce qui impressionna malgré tout Tôga, qui jeta un coup d'œil aux hunters et à leur Chef. Si jamais il y avait un espoir… tout devait être tenté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ichijou, un appel pour vous.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Tôga lança son téléphone en direction du hunter qui le rattrapa en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ce cirque ?

-Il veut vous parler.

-Qui ça, il ?

-Kaien Cross.

Le froncement de sourcil du hunter s'accentua encore et il fixa un long moment le téléphone comme si celui-ci allait le mordre. Il porta finalement le combiné à son oreille. Tous les hommes présents comprenaient l'importance qu'allait revêtir cette conversation sur leur avenir à tous. Les deux hommes les plus puissants du monde. Les souverains de leurs destinées à eux tous, ceux qui allaient décider de la tournure que prendrait la situation entre leurs deux races suite à la transformation de Takuma par Zero et l'enlèvement du jeune Ichijou par le FBI.

-Je ne peux pas oublier un affront pareil, Cross ! Qu'est-ce que… non. Non, il n'y aura pas de pardon. Une trève temporaire pour retrouver Takuma ?... Une chose pareille est acceptable, mais je veux laver cet affront, même si pour ça je dois tous vous éliminer.

_Fais-lui entendre raison, Kaien, _pensa Yagari. _Il faut empêcher la guerre, même si pour cela moi et Zero devons mourir. _De la réponse d'Asato dépendrait leur avenir à tous. Si la guerre éclatait réellement, beaucoup d'hommes mouraient, laissant des familles entières dans le deuil d'un ou de plusieurs parents ou même d'enfants qu'on pleurerait longtemps.

Les arguments de Kaien semblèrent porter leurs fruits quand le hunter dit, les lèvres pincées :

-D'accord. D'accord, j'accepte une trêve temporaire pour retrouver mon petit-fils, mais aussitôt cela fait, nous discuterons des conséquences des derniers évènements sur la trêve… nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Asato releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Zero avant de dire :

-D'accord, marché conclu.

Asato referma le caplet du téléphone et le lança en direction de Yagari qui le rattrapa au vol avant de le remettre dans ses poches.

-Vous allez tenir parole j'espère ? demanda Zero. Que vous allez entreprendre des recherches pour retrouver Takuma.

Asato prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et dit finalement en détournant le regard :

-Pour Takuma. C'est pour Takuma et non pas pour vous que je vais faire une chose semblale, mais aussitôt qu'on l'aura retrouvé… soyez certain que je vous aie à l'œil, Zero Kiryu. Je ne garantie pas le sort qui vous sera tous réservé après ceci, et cela inclut Takuma s'il n'est pas déjà mort.

-Vous êtes un monstre, si vous pensez à tuer votre unique famille !

-Moi, un monstre ? Je crois que vous devriez porter ce chapeau bien avant moi, Kiryu-kun. Même votre Sensei est plus un monstre que moi. Demandez-lui donc ce qu'il a fait. Vous seriez surpris d'apprendre certaines choses. N'est-ce pas, Tôga ? Surtout concernant votre fiancée…

Un sourire suffisant s'afficha sur les traits du hunter quand Tôga détourna les yeux, l'air choqué, sous le regard inquisiteur de Zero.

-Que veut-il dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que la mort de Yuuki vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Zero en haussant un sourcil.

-… je ne veux pas en parler, Zero.

-Quoi ? Je vous raconte des choses qui vont probablement me coûter ma tête, vous m'aidez à sauver la tête de Takuma mais vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de 50 ans ?

Yagari tourna les talons mais Zero le rattrapa par un coude, soudain inquiet du comportement de son sensei. Jamais il n'avait vu cet homme fuir une situation. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait vu Tôga Yagari sembler peiné par quelque chose.

-Que veut-il dire, sensei ?

La voix de Zero était froide comme la glace, son ton tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

Tôga se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et dit sans se retourner vers son disciple :

-C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Vous n'étiez même pas là !

-La balle que le hunter a reçue, Zero, d'où croyais-tu qu'elle venait ? Comment croyais-tu que j'ai pu te rejoindre aussi vite pendant que tu tabassais le corps de celui qui retenait Yuuki prisonnière ?

-Mensonges !

Yagari se retourna vers son disciple et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Écoute-moi, Zero. C'est la vérité. La balle, celle qui a énervé le hunter et qui l'a poussé à tuer Yuuki, c'est moi qui l'aie tiré.

Zero sentit la colère l'envahir, irrationnelle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes ses années… durant toutes ses années il avait cru que tout était de sa faute mais en fait… c'était de la faute de son Maître ! Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance ! Zero agrippa son mentor par les épaules et le projeta dans la neige avant de se mettre à rouer son corps de coups. Yagari ne tenta même pas de se défendre devant la colère de son disciple qu'il trouvait justifiée.

-Salopard ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous auriez dû !

En même temps que Zero se défoulait, Yagari sentait le poids d'années de mensonges couler de ses épaules. Le sang giclait hors de son corps sous les coups mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Le soulagement lui étreignait le cœur. Enfin, il avait réussi à lui dire, après toutes ces années passées à mentir. Après avoir vu le chagrin dans ses yeux et vu comment cela l'affectait, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se faire détester de lui et à raviver son chagrin. Maintenant, il pourrait oublier sa culpabilité. C'était la rédemption qu'il avait toujours cherché auprès de Zero et c'était son pire ennemi qui la lui offrait. La vie était parfois si étrangement faite.

Les coups cessèrent peu à peu et Zero finit par s'asseoir près de lui sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous auriez dû me le dire, sensei. Vous auriez dû.

-Pourquoi, Zero ? Ça t'aurait blessé encore plus. Pardon, Zero. Pardon.

-Espèce d'imbécile, je ne suis plus un enfant. Vous n'avez pas fait exprès, vous ne vouliez pas la tuer, je le sais. Son agresseur n'a pas réagi comme vous vous y attendiez.

La surprise fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Yagari. Oui, Zero avait raison. Le bon sens des paroles de Zero lui sautait aux yeux, lui qui avait porté le poids de la mort de la vampiresse durant tellement d'années.

-…oui. J'ai été surpris par sa réaction. Pardonne-moi, Zero. Si tu veux me détester, fais-le plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment, nous sommes en situation de crise. Je ne laisserais pas le FBI t'enlever une autre personne que tu aimes, Zero. C'est pour cela que je t'aide et même si cela doit se solder par une guerre, je t'aiderais jusqu'au bout. Tu as droit au bonheur. Nous le retrouverons.

Zero ferma les yeux et pensa à ce que Yuuki lui avait dit : _je lui pardonne, il n'a pas voulu me tuer. _Si Yuuki elle-même lui avait pardonné, il pouvait faire la même chose.

-Oui, nous leur ferons payer ce qu'ils ont fait.

Zero se releva et tendit une main à Yagari qui la prit afin de se relever. Il s'épousseta sous les regards abasourdis des hunters. Ses plaies et ses hématomes se résorbaient déjà.

Asato renifla de dégout en voyant que sa pique n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il aurait adoré qu'ils se détruisent l'un l'autre. Ça aurait fait un problème en moins à régler. Pendant quelques secondes il croyait avoir réussi, mais non.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda Zero à Asato.

-On attend votre chef… il a décidé de venir superviser les choses pour que vous ne fassiez pas tout foirer. Ensuite, nous déciderons de ce qui vous attend tous les trois. Ne comptez pas sur ma clémence.

-Je n'attendais rien de tel de vous, dit Zero, ses yeux rougeoyants comme des rubis.

Les hunters rangèrent leurs armes et, à contre cœur, invitèrent les deux vampires à entrer dans leur quartier général pour attendre l'arrivée de Kaien Cross.

0-0-0-0

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Takuma se réveilla à nouveau, cette fois-ci dans une grande salle aux murs blancs et brillamment éclairée. Une forte odeur de désinfectant frappa ses narines. Une odeur comme celle que l'on retrouve dans les hôpitaux.

Près de lui, un homme portant un sarreau s'activait autour d'un assortiment de seringues placées sur un plateau d'acier.

-Oh, enfin réveillé ! Pas étonnant que tu aies dormi aussi longtemps avec ce que je t'ai donné ! On aurait pu endormir un éléphant avec ce produit ! L'homme rit.

Ce rire… c'était celui qu'il avait entendu dans le camion.

-Laissez-moi partir.

-Oh, mais non, mon petit cobaye. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, je commence à peine à m'amuser ! Un vampire… qui aurait dit qu'un jour j'en aurais un vrai sous les yeux ! Je vais te disséquer mon jeune ami et à moi la gloire ! Je percerais le secret de ton corps immortel !

Il ne serait pas un cobaye, non, il refusait ! Il devait sortir de là !

L'homme ricana encore sous le regard brûlant, ardent que Takuma posa sur lui. C'était magnifique ! Une découverte comme celle-là le propulserait au sommet ! Les yeux du jeune vampire prirent la couleur du rubis sous les yeux ravis de son tortionnaire. Les quelques seringues qu'il avait apportées en vue de ses expérimentations explosèrent les unes après les autres avec un bruit cristallin. Cela propulsa des éclats de verre dans toutes les directions, jonchant d'étoiles brillantes le plancher de béton gris.

-Oh, Takuma… regarde donc ce que tu as fait. Vilain garnement.

L'homme lui parlait comme à un enfant en bas âge, ce qui mit le jeune vampire encore plus en colère. L'homme était complètement dingue, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-Tu sais, je vais devoir reprendre des échantillons de sang et de peau, mais tu as gâché mon équipement. Ça me met drôlement en colère tu sais ? Takuma, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi…

Et il se remit à rire. Ricanement noir d'une corneille de malheur.

Takuma sentit tous ses poils se hérisser d'horreur. Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité, enfin, l'un de ses pires. Il était maintenant un cobaye pour le FBI ! Comment avaient-ils crus Spencer aussi facilement ?

Tout ce que l'on racontait sur le gouvernement américain était-il donc vrai ? Les aliens de Roswell, les soucoupes volantes conservées sur une base militaire de l'armée américaine au Nouveau-Mexique ? Le gouvernement s'était-il donc toujours occupé du Paranormal à leur insu ? Ça y ressemblait bien…

Le scientifique se mit à fredonner une comptine pour enfant tout en ramassant les éclats de verre. Il était complètement timbré. Comment pouvait-on le laisser faire des expérimentations scientifiques dans ces conditions ? Mais si les sujets n'étaient pas humains, peut-être que l'éthique comptait moins…

-Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ?

-Parce que tu es un animal sauvage. Une erreur de la nature. Inhumain. Morbide. Sauvage à visage d'homme. Un monstre.

Ces paroles ébranlèrent sa conscience. Il voulait fuir tout ça. Oublier le sort qui l'attendait. Combien de temps survivrait-il à des expérimentations ? Longtemps, très longtemps, lui chuchota sa conscience. Les vampires ont une vitalité incroyable après tout. Tant que l'on ne lui planterait pas un pieu dans le cœur, cela pourrait continuer pour ce qu'il en savait. Et l'homme ne voudrait pas perdre son nouveau jouet de sitôt. Pas alors qu'il croyait tenir le moyen de devenir immortel. S'il apprenait qu'il ne serait changé en vampire que par un sang-pur, que ferait-il ? Le laisserait-il partir ? Probablement pas. Takuma laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand le chercheur lui planta dans le bras une seringue ayant miraculeusement échappée à la casse. Il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que de devenir un nouveau jouet pour le FBI.

Non, il devait lutter. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme ça sans réagir. Il y avait maintenant des gens pour qui il comptait. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, ne pouvait pas mourir sans au moins avoir tenté de fuir. Zero ferait tout pour le retrouver il en était sûr. De son côté il, devait se donner les meilleurs chances de le retrouver un jour, de pouvoir, encore une fois, se serrer contre lui. De pouvoir, encore une fois l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Sa résolution devait être d'acier, même si la douleur le rendait fou. D'acier.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la tournure que prend Rédemption ? Surpris par la nouvelle sur Yagari ? Et pourtant, je donnais des indices depuis un bon moment ! Un commentaire ? À la prochaine !


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici enfin le chapitre 19 de Rédemption ! Merci à Miss Lyli pour ta review et pour ton avis ! Je te dédicace ce chapitre ! Merci aussi à Lili, qui m'a aidée à terminer ce chapitre ! Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre avant le fin de mes examens. Pour compenser, il est beaucoup plus long qu'à l'habitude. Et oui, je sais que Kaien Cross est OOC. Cela était pour les besoins de la fic et j'en parle depuis le début que son comportement a changé depuis la mort de Yuuki.

Rating : T

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 19 :

Le groupe de vampire traversa rapidement le terminal des arrivées avant de se retrouver dans le stationnement de l'aéroport de Washington. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les avions s'envolaient en grondant et des hordes de voyageurs se pressaient aux portes de l'aéroport, des chariots à bagages les précédant. Deux vampires, faisant partis de l'essaim habitant près de Washington, s'empressèrent d'avancer deux voitures noires dans lesquelles toute la troupe de vampire s'engouffra en quelques instants. Kaien s'engouffra dans la première et fit un signe de tête à Yori qui fit de même. Après avoir refermé le coffre, le chauffeur vint se rasseoir et tourna un regard craintif vers Kaien. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient la chance de rencontrer le no 1 des vampires. Il inspira profondément avant de demander, impressionné par son interlocuteur :

-Où est-ce que nous allons, monsieur ?

-Chez les hunters, laissa tomber Kaien sans plus de cérémonies.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Yori posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule pour le dissuader de parler. Il déglutit péniblement et, saisissant le regard de Kaien, s'empressa de démarrer la voiture. Il engagea la marche avant et prit la direction de la sortie du stationnement. La voiture se mit doucement en marche, bientôt suivie par sa jumelle. Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule, pesant, seulement brisé par le bruit des essuie-glaces et celui du moteur. La radio était éteinte et comme Kaien ne faisait pas un geste pour l'allumer, le chauffeur se refusa à le faire. On lui avait expressément recommandé de ne pas contrarier leur chef qui, parfois, était d'une humeur imprévisible. On murmurait beaucoup sur son compte mais jamais personne ne se serait risqué à lui dire le fond de sa pensée en personne. Non, ils avaient trop à perdre, comme leur tête. Personne n'aurait osé lui dire qu'on craignait pour sa santé mentale depuis la mort de sa fille. Mais finalement, ils comprenaient tous, pour avoir perdus des êtres chers au fil des incessantes guerres entre les vampires et les hunters, que Kaien avait eu raison de se blinder mentalement depuis ces tristes événements, donc personne ne faisait de remarques à voix haute devant lui.

La voiture s'engagea rapidement sur l'autoroute et Yori tourna la tête vers la vitre pour regarder défiler le paysage. Sur le bas côté, les conifères se mêlaient aux feuillus en un mélange hétéroclite qu'elle apprécia. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, rendant le paysage encore plus irréel pour elle qui avait rarement quitté le sud de l'Europe et le Japon où elle était née, 150 ans plus tôt. Dehors, les branches des conifères ployaient sous le poids de la neige, abaissant leurs ramures vers le sol, semblant vouloir le toucher de leurs branches pour l'embrasser dans une étreinte. Yori pressa sa moufle contre la vitre froide de la voiture et sourit à son reflet dans la vitre. La vampiresse se surprit à penser à Yuuki. Yuuki aurait adoré voir ce paysage enchanteur, elle qu'un rien époustouflait. Elle aurait sautillé partout et aurait probablement fait des anges dans la neige en riant, s'émerveillant du froid sur sa peau et du toucher si doux de la neige. Sa meilleure amie, décédée plus de 50 ans plus tôt. Comme elle lui manquait dans des moments comme ceux-là.

La tristesse étreignit son cœur. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait perdu la vie mais le souvenir de Yuuki la hantait encore, tout comme elle savait qu'il hantait toujours Kaien. Parfois, lorsque la nuit se terminait et que chacun regagnait son lit, il lui parlait, lui racontait qu'il croyait encore entendre sa voix dans le manoir, au détour d'un couloir ou près de la porte de sa chambre. Mais ils savaient tout deux que c'était impossible, pas après le sort qu'elle avait subi et la désintégration de son corps en poussière. Dans son ancienne chambre, rien n'avait bougé depuis la fuite précipitée de Zero. Des figurines gisaient toujours sur le sol, tombées alors que Zero remplissait précipitamment sa valise. Elles étaient maintenant recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière, accumulée au fil des ans. Dans un coin de la pièce, près de la grande fenêtre, la robe qu'elle avait prévue porter à son mariage attendait toujours d'être portée, attendait toujours le grand jour qui ne viendrait pas. La crinoline avait jauni, les perles perdues de leur éclat mais elle restait là, sur son mannequin de bois, contemplant la scène qu'offrait la chambre dévastée. Une odeur de moisie régnait maintenant dans la pièce, remplaçant le parfum de lilas que Yuuki avait tellement aimé de son vivant. Dans la poussière sur le sol on distinguait deux traces de pas différentes, bien nettes sur le tapis de poussière. Les siens et ceux de Kaien qui, parfois, allait se réfugier dans cette pièce pour penser et se rappeler pourquoi il tentait de préserver une paix si fragile avec les hunters. Pour éviter de faire d'autres Yuuki, pour éviter à d'autres de souffrir comme il avait souffert et comme il souffrait toujours. Pour éviter des pleurs, des cris et de la douleur. C'était pour cela qu'il tenait fermement les vampires en laisse, mais les gestes de Zero et Yagari… La guerre pointait son nez, brisant tout ce que son travail et la mort de Yuuki avait réussi à forger entre leurs deux races. Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Coûte que coûte, il préserverait la paix, en mémoire de sa fille bien-aimée.

En mémoire de Yuuki il serait inflexible. On ne s'opposait pas impunément à Kaien Cross, le Chef du Conseil des Anciens.

Kaien enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, soudain fatigué. La journée était loin d'être terminée et il avait l'impression qu'il se passerait encore de longs moments avant qu'il puisse se reposer. Mais au moins, il avait près de lui une personne de confiance. Il passa sa tête entre les deux bancs avant et dit, un maigre sourire aux lèvres :

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné, Yori. Tu sais, ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire sera peut-être difficile… j'aurais compris que tu ne veuilles pas venir. Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup Zero et Yagari et… il ne ressortira peut-être rien de bon de cette rencontre.

-Je le sais… mais je sais aussi que c'est important et que je devais venir pour vous soutenir. Il faut ce qu'il faut. S'ils doivent payer et bien…

Yori s'interrompit, un air attristé sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à accepter que Zero et Yagari mouraient peut-être aujourd'hui. Kaien lui sourit tristement et lui tapota le genou en un geste de réconfort.

-Merci. Il nous faudra être dur comme l'acier ce soir. On ne peut pas perdre. Nous verrons bien ce qu'ils auront à nous dire pour leur défense…

-Oui, Cross-sama.

Le vieux vampire lui sourit encore puis remit ses lunettes. La voiture sortit finalement de l'autoroute et s'engagea bien vite dans un chemin privé bordé de hauts arbres. Au loin, sur une colline elle aussi entourée d'arbres, se dressait la forteresse des hunters, la maison de leur Président : la demeure d'Asato Ichijou.

Ici, se jouerait l'avenir de leurs deux races. Ici et maintenant, on déciderait de l'avenir et de la punition méritée par les vampires ayant rompus le traité. Ensuite, on déciderait du sort accordé au jeune Takuma Ichijou. Un vampire de Level D, ex-humain et ex-hunter…changé par Zero Kiryu, son presque fils. Celui que sa Yuuki aurait dû épouser. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix à cette époque ? Il devait avoir perdu la tête pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, soutenu par son maître. Comment en était-il arrivé à juger son beau-fils et son meilleur ami ? Il savait que certaines pièces du casse-tête lui manquaient et il s'assurerait de les obtenir avant de prendre une décision pourtant…

_Zero, Yagari… n'attendez de moi ni pitié ni clémence. La justice parlera par ma bouche et vous serez tous deux châtiés pour vos crimes, d'une façon ou d'une autre._

La voiture ralentit jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant le portail de fer gardant l'entrée du Quartier Général des Hunters. Un homme sortit de la guérite et s'avança vers la voiture. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur douceâtre lui chatouiller le nez quand le conducteur descendit la vitre.

_Vampires. _Que faisaient-ils là ?

-Que faites-vous ici, vampires ?

-Nous venons rencontrer Asato Ichijou, répondit Kaien en se baissant afin de croiser le regard du garde. Dîtes-lui que Kaien Cross est là.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et posa la main sur son arme.

-Cross… Le nom s'étrangla dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne saisisse son téléphone. On décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Oui ?

-Il y a … Cross… Kaien Cross à la guérite !

Un léger silence lui répondit avant qu'on ne dise, d'une voix forcée :

-Laissez-le entrer avec son escorte. Il a rendez-vous avec le Président.

-Quoi ? Le garde ne put s'empêcher de laisser ce cri passer ses lèvres.

-Faites ce que l'on vous dit.

La ligne fut raccrochée sans plus de cérémonies. Hébété, l'homme fixa son téléphone durant quelques secondes. Un toussotement lui fit brutalement reprendre contenance. Il déglutit en croisant le regard vermeil de Kaien et s'empressa aussitôt de peser sur le bouton ouvrant le portail. La lourde structure de métal s'ébranla, glissant silencieusement et sans accrocs. Les deux voitures de l'essaim s'engagèrent dans l'allée reliant la route à la maison et s'arrêtèrent, deux cent mètres plus loin, devant l'entrée colossale. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Sur la volée de marches menant à une porte d'entrée colossale, une dizaine de hunters attendaient, encerclant leur chef ainsi que Zero et Yagari.

Zero changea d'appui, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. L'homme qu'il avait évité pendant un demi-siècle, Kaien Cross, venait d'arriver. La culpabilité face à la mort de Yuuki refit surface dans son esprit et il déglutit péniblement.

La portière s'ouvrit sur Kaien qui prit tout son temps pour sortir, se laissant le temps d'évaluer la situation. Ses hommes sortirent un à un des deux véhicules et l'encerclaient quand il posa finalement un pied hors du véhicule. Yori se plaça près de lui, un air grave sur son visage de poupée. La vampiresse leva les yeux, tentant de croiser le regard de Zero qui détourna la tête en l'apercevant. Elle aussi il l'avait soigneusement évité. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop Yuuki.

Parmi les deux groupes, personne ne bougeait, attendant de voir la réaction de l'autre. Un long silence passa, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent dans les cimes des arbres et le fracas causé par une plaque de glace tombant au sol. Dans le silence tendu, le son portait loin.

La tension entre les deux groupes était palpable quand Asato dit, une moue réprobatrice aux lèvres :

-Bienvenue, Cross.

-Bonjour. Je vois que vous avez réunis quelques uns de vos hommes…

-Je savais que vous feriez de même alors je me suis permis de le faire. J'espère que vous comprenez que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, vous et vos… hommes.

Une nouvelle grimace étira les lèvres pleines du hunter.

Kaien hocha la tête.

-Croyez-moi, cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir à moi qu'à vous de me trouver ici, mais à la vue des derniers évènements, vous conviendrez comme moi que cela était nécessaire.

-Oui. Devant ce que vos deux…vampires ont fait…cracha Asato en croisant les bras, l'air hautain et écœuré.

-Oui…J'aimerais réquisitionner une pièce de votre demeure pour parler à Zero et Yagari, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire…

La menace fit froncer ses sourcils à Yagari. S'il voulait les voir seuls… il craignait le pire. Leur heure avait-elle vraiment sonnée ? Si c'était le cas, il accepterait la mort si on lui promettait de faire quelque chose pour sortir Takuma des griffes du FBI. Sinon, il se battrait pour conserver la vie et le faire lui-même.

-Je désire assister à votre conversation. Ensuite, nous aurons plusieurs choses à décider, vous et moi. Ils méritent punition, dit Asato.

-Oui, mais laissez-moi d'abord leur parler, seul à seuls, Ichijou-san. De plus, je désire que mes suivants m'accompagnent.

Il était gonflé celui-là ! Il était sur son territoire et il osait presque lui ordonner d'accéder à ses requêtes ! Mais après tout, ce n'était pas une heure ou deux qui feraient une différence vu l'état actuel des choses… Le hunter réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête à contrecœur.

-Bien… suivez-moi.

Asato tourna les talons, son trench-coat virevoltant dans son sillage et alla claquer contre ses mollets. Asato s'engouffra dans la vaste demeure, suivi de ses hommes et de la délégation de vampires. Il s'engouffra dans un petit couloir orné de peintures représentant des membres de la famille Ichijou et ouvrit bientôt une porte. Il dit, une main sur le battant, l'empêchant de se refermer :

-Voici la bibliothèque. Utilisez là pour votre… réunion. Lorsque vous aurez terminé je serais dans mon bureau. Quelques uns de mes hommes seront à la porte pour vous y emmener.

-Oui…

Les vampires entrèrent en silence et on ferma la porte derrière eux. Zero et Yagari inspirèrent profondément. Ça risquait d'être difficile.

Kaien fit un signe de la main à deux de ses suivants qui avancèrent des chaises au centre de la pièce et repoussèrent les tables contre les murs. Les vampires s'alignèrent autour de la pièce, attendant la confrontation qui n'allait pas tarder, ils le savaient. Kaien fit signe à son ami et à Zero de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent avec une réticence évidente. Kaien s'assit devant eux, et posa un coude sur l'accoudoir. Il enleva ses verres fumés et foudroya du regard les deux hommes assis devant lui.

-Nous avons un gros problème. Un très gros problème. Même que je dirais qu'en ce moment VOUS êtes mon problème. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? aboya-t-il. Il s'assit sur le bord de son siège et jeta ses lunettes au visage de Zero qui écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand Kaien perdait-il le contrôle de lui-même, lui qui était si calme dans ses souvenirs et si peu enclin à la violence.

-Il veut votre tête, le comprenez-vous ? poursuivit Kaien. Yagari, comment as-tu pu aider Zero à transformer le petit-fils d'Asato Ichijou ? Tu savais comme moi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille et que Zero n'est pas capable de contrôler un nouveau-né !

Yagari mit une main dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin. Il mit finalement la main sur le carton tellement convoité et l'ouvrit, évitant de regarder son ami pour lui répondre.

-J'ai aidé Zero mais j'ai aussi évité que Takuma, le cher petit-fils d'Ichijou ne devienne fou. Il aurait tué bien des gens si je n'avais pas été là !

Yagari alluma sa cigarette et inspira une longue bouffée.

-Oh oui, tu as évité les morts, mon ami, dit Kaien, sarcastique. Tu les as tué toi-même à la place ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il avait lui-même tué un homme ! Je devrais vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait !

Le vampire serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil qui grincèrent de manière inquiétante et se leva subitement. Il se planta à quelques centimètres de son meilleur ami et le gifla à toute volée. Le sang gicla sous la force du coup mais Yagari ne broncha pas. Il leva une main et essuya le sang coulant sur son menton. Sa cigarette gisait maintenant sur le plancher, menaçant de faire un trou dans le tapis luxueux. Il se pencha pour la ramasser sans dire un mot.

Kaien leva à nouveau la main afin de l'abattre sur Zero mais une force surnaturelle emprisonna son poignet. Il fronça les sourcils et s'attarda sur le visage de Zero. Celui-ci releva la tête et planta ses yeux grenats dans les siens. Le pouvoir irradiait de tout son être comme jamais auparavant, ce que Kaien remarqua en fronçant les sourcils.

50 ans plus tôt, Zero avait fait le même geste. Pour éviter de lui parler et pour éviter qu'il ne le retienne, il avait utilisé son pouvoir de télékinésie sur lui. Mais ce soir, cela ne l'arrêterait. Il était beaucoup plus fort que Zero et il avait prévu que celui-ci répète son geste.

-Zero, lâche-moi tout de suite, dit sèchement Kaien en tentant de bouger sa main.

-Non. Je ne vous laisserais pas nous éliminer sans rien faire. Nous avons le droit de nous expliquer.

-Si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, je te jure que je vais répliquer par la force. Je te broierais sous ma botte, même si pour cela je dois te casser tous les os, un à un.

-Mais faites-donc.

Les deux vampires continuèrent à s'affronter du regard sans que personne n'intervienne. Un faible vent avait envahi la pièce, preuve du pouvoir qui était déployé par eux. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

-Zero, dit Yagari. Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut. Tu lui dois le respect.

-Non, j'ai rejeté tout cela en fuyant. Je ne suis à la solde de personne, et surtout pas à celle de quelqu'un qui a la visible intention de nous tuer et de faire subir le même sort à Takuma.

Kaien concentrait toute son attention sur Zero et comprit finalement que sa tactique comprenait une faille. Toute son attention était concentrée sur lui alors s'il l'attaquait par derrière… un livre vola à travers la pièce et frappa durement Zero à la tête qui relâcha brièvement son attention, comme Kaien s'y attendait. Ce fut assez pour que le Chef des vampires enroule une main autour de sa gorge, lui écrasant la trachée et bloquant ses mots dans sa gorge. Zero tenta de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue, il le savait. Kaien était beaucoup plus fort que lui et c'était à cause de la surprise qu'il avait réussi à immobiliser son poignet. La poigne autour de sa gorge était trop forte pour qu'il s'en défasse et ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez développés pour qu'il puisse lutter contre un Kaien en pleine possession de ses moyens. La panique pointa le bout de son nez. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'en sortir ? Kaien souleva Zero comme une poupée de chiffon et colla son visage au sien.

-Je t'avais dit que je te ferais obéir, Zero. Maintenant tu dois en payer le prix. Tu n'as pas eu une très bonne idée de me désobéir.

Kaien ouvrit la bouche, révélant ses crocs et exhala un son rappelant celui d'un chat en furie, preuves de son courroux. Les vampires s'avancèrent, curieux de savoir quel sort leur maître réservait à Zero. Ils l'avaient rarement vu dans un tel état de rage et cela leur donnait froid dans le dos. Qu'allait-il faire ? Kaien planta longuement ses yeux dans ceux de Zero avant de prendre une décision. La réponse les impressionna.

- Comme vous ne semblez pas près à m'expliquer tout ce qui est arrivé en détail, et bien je vais trouver une réponse par moi-même…prend aussi cela comme une punition, Zero.

Le vampire planta ses crocs dans la gorge de son cadet et Zero écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Du sang coula sur sa peau alors que Kaien enfonçait ses crocs dans sa carotide, tâchant son col. Les autres vampires dans la salle retinrent leur souffle. L'odeur du sang de Zero était si délicieuse et alléchante… ils en avaient l'eau à la bouche. Les suivants de Kaien ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux du spectacle que représentait leur maître se gavant du sang d'un autre sang-pur. Zero finit par se détendre dans l'étreinte de Kaien qui le rassit dans sa chaise. Le regard fixe, Zero se laissait faire alors que ses souvenirs envahissaient l'esprit de Kaien à mesure qu'il buvait son sang.

La forêt puis l'hélicoptère apparurent dans son esprit, puis ce fut l'image d'un jeune homme blond portant un anorak et suspendu à un arbre. Kaien vit Zero descendre le jeune homme de son perchoir et le transporter à sa cabane pour le soigner. Changement de scène. Une tasse brisé gisant sur le sol, une goutte de sang glissant le long de l'une de ses arrêtes coupantes. Le premier dérapement d'une longue série. Ce soir-là, Zero avait bu son sang pour la première fois et ils avaient échangé leur sang, créant un lien entre eux. Des silhouettes sur le lit, enlacées, et la transformation du blond en créature des ténèbres. Zero n'avait pas eu le choix, comprit Kaien, le processus avait déjà commencé et, peu à peu, le sang démoniaque faisait son oeuvre. Le jeune homme sombrait lentement vers le Level E. Venait ensuite leur fuite éperdue dans les bois après qu'ils eurent été trouvés par le FBI et le meurtre involontaire d'un de leurs agents de la main de Takuma. Ensuite, tout s'embrouillait un peu, les images se superposaient les unes sur les autres, comme si Zero avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Kaien assista a l'arrivée de Yagari et à la prise en main du jeune Takuma qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : mourir. Puis, après un nuit torride, Yagari le mettait en face des faits : ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne l'admettaient pas. Zero finissait par admettre la chose suite à quoi Takuma avait été enlevé. Il vit Zero et Yagari assassiner des hunters et leur faire peur pour récolter des informations. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait peut-être aimé l'idée mais vu la guerre imminente…

Un autre souvenir émergea soudain. Celui d'une conversation entre sa fille et Zero, dans une des pièces du chalet. Assis près de Zero, Takuma lui tenait la main alors que sa fille parlait. Sous le choc, Kaien relâcha son étreinte sur Zero et se redressa légèrement, les yeux grands ouverts. Du sang coulait sur son menton, rendant la scène terriblement macabre. Zero avait blémi et laissa échapper un halètement de douleur quand Kaien le relâcha.

Une phrase, extraite du souvenir, le laissa songeur, pour ne pas dire en état de choc, son regard fixé sur le mur devant lui :

_-Arrête de te torturer, Zero. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir. Arrête de culpabiliser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'en aurais fait qu'à ma tête et que je vous aurais suivi par n'importe quel moyen pour vous accompagner. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tuée. Tu n'y es pour rien, mon beau Zero._

_-Mais…_

_-Chut. Ne dis rien d'inconsidéré car je pourrais me fâcher. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un fantôme se fâche n'est-ce pas ? Prends soin de Takuma._

Un fantôme… sa fille était maintenant un…fantôme ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce souvenir ? Zero était-il donc devenu fou ?

-Zero… tu me dois des explications. Pourquoi donc est-ce que Yuuki… pourquoi est-elle dans tes souvenirs avec ce…Takuma ? Que fait-elle dans tes souvenirs ?

Sa voix enfla et Kaien saisit les revers de la veste de Zero pour le redresser dans son siège. Apathique, Zero ne répondit pas. Le sang que Kaien lui avait soutiré l'avait drôlement affaibli, plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

-Parce que c'est la vérité, Cross. Yuuki est maintenant un fantôme et Takuma un médium capable de la voir. Ta fille a suivi Zero dans sa fuite et ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Elle veillait sur lui et le fait toujours, dit Yagari en pointant son ami de sa cigarette.

Une légère brise agita les cheveux de Kaien qui ne dit rien. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre l'histoire à dormir debout que son ami et son beau-fils essayaient de lui faire gober. Comment une telle chose était donc possible ? Comment sa fille pouvait-elle être dans les souvenirs de Zero ? Il avait vu la poussière que le corps de sa fille avait laissé sur le sol… il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Zero et de Yagari, vu l'anneau dans les mains de Zero, pleuré quand Yagari lui avait expliqué comment sa Yuuki était morte. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire que sa fille soit devenue un fantôme et pourtant, cela aurait été tellement facile de le croire. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, Zero et Yagari devaient essayer de l'amadouer avec une fable pour que sa colère retombe. Et pourtant, cela avait l'effet contraire. Une moue se forma sur son visage avant qu'il ne dise :

-Je n'y crois pas.

-T'es un vampire vieux de près d'un millénaire et tu ne crois pas aux fantômes ? J'aurais tout vu, répliqua Yagari.

-C'est impossible.

-Et pourtant c'est vrai.

-Je l'ai vue, dit Zero. Aussi bien que je vous vois vous. Elle était là devant moi… et elle m'a pardonné, vous comprenez ? Elle m'a pardonné. J'ai vécu dans les remords durant tellement longtemps…

Kaien fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Tu n'avais rien à te faire pardonner, Zero ! Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle nous aurait suivis, même si je m'y étais moi-même opposé. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la mette de côté. Tu n'es pas responsable. J'ai eu assez de temps pour le comprendre et l'accepter. Elle était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Zero ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Yagari observea son ami et son élève un moment. Kaien avait croisé les bras sur son torse et les observait sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir. Il fallait faire dévier la conversation. Le ``terrain Yuuki`` était glissant. Yagari écrasa son mégot contre le talon de sa botte et le laissa tomber sur le sol avant de se sortir une nouvelle cigarette qu'il alluma en quelques secondes. Il expira une nouvelle bouffée puis dit calmement:

-Et pour Takuma…Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aux mains du FBI. Il faut faire quelque chose sinon notre secret pourrait être éventé et la guerre avec les hunters sera… plus que probable si cela se produit.

-Oui. On doit faire quelque chose et…je dois admettre que je veux rencontrer ce Takuma. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, je veux au moins pouvoir le rencontrer et comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être que si on aide Asato à le libérer, peut-être qu'il va devenir plus… flexible. Et toi Zero… ce que j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs m'ébahit ! Tu tiens tellement à lui… je suis… vraiment très étonné de cela et tu dis qu'en plus Yuuki t'aurais demandé de veiller sur lui… Ne crois pas que je ne suis plus en colère et que je te crois ou que je crois tes souvenirs ! Mais j'essaye de comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là ! Si on réussit à l'aider, croyez-moi, vous aurez des comptes à me rendre ! Vous ne pourrez pas l'éviter.

Kaien se détourna, les lèvres pincées.

Yori s'avança vers Zero et Yagari, des larmes dans ses yeux couleur noisette.

-C'est vrai, Zero ? C'est vrai que tu lui as parlée ?

-Oui.

Kaien lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne dit rien.

La jeune femme pressa ses mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Sa meilleure amie était maintenant un fantôme. À quelque part, cela lui mit du baume au cœur, car elle n'avait pas totalement disparue. Yori avait toujours senti qu'elle veillait sur eux… et c'était bien vrai.

-Mais notre problème ne sera pas régler pour autant même si on les aide à retrouver le petit-fils Ichijou, déclara Kaien. Vous avez quand même assassiné des hunters et changé ce jeune homme en vampire. Je comprends ce qui s'est passé, que tu n'as peut-être pas eu le choix, Zero, mais Asato ne comprendra probablement pas. Que pouvons-nous faire à votre avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Yagari. Peut-être qu'il nous fera nous incliner et implorer son pardon. S'il faut nous sacrifier pour sauvegarder la paix, je te laisserai m'enlever la vie à une condition : que vous fassiez quelque chose pour sauver Takuma. Ensuite, j'accepterai le châtiment qu'on aura décidé pour moi mais avant… je veux encore pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Moi aussi. Je veux pouvoir sauver Takuma. Ensuite je serais près à accepter ma condamnation, ajouta Zero.

Kaien se détourna et alla se planter devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Son regard se perdit dans le vague quelques minutes au cours desquelles pas un son ne brisa le silence régnant dans la pièce.

-Bien, allons faire part de votre bonne volonté à Asato Ichijou, dit Kaien en se retournant, l'air déterminé, mais moi aussi j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec lui.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une review ? Ernia


	20. Nouvelles d'Ernia

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors en réponse à quelques courriels que j'ai reçus, je vous donne des nouvelles !

Alors, non, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. C'est seulement que j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur. Ma carte-mère a cramée et mon disque dur dort sur mon bureau en attendant que mon père daigne le remettre dans mon ordi avec ma nouvelle carte-mère et comme le chapitre 20 de Rédemption est sur mon disque dur… et bien je ne peux pas publier et je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir le récupérer vu l'horaire de travail de mon père.

Oui, je sais que c'est moche mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. = ='' et en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de le réécrire. D'ici quelques semaines ce sera possible. Pardon tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews sur mes fics !

Pardon mais je suis en stage 4 jours par semaine et je travaille à temps partiel 3 jours par semaine. Pardon!

Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, bientôt vous aurez la suite des aventures de notre petit couple !

Je ne vous oublie pas !

Ernia


	21. Rencontre au sommet

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après avoir récupéré mon disque dur, voici enfin le chapitre 20 de Rédemption. Certes, il est court, mais au moins vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, la suite paraîtra bientôt ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me laissent ou non des reviews. Merci.

Sur ce…. Bonne lecture !

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapitre 20 : Rencontre au sommet

Kaien marchait à grands pas vers le bureau d'Asato, ses suivants sur les talons. Yagari et Zero fermaient la marche, leurs visages fermés, l'air sinistre. Une impression de puissance émanait d'eux tous, attirant le regard comme la lumière attire les insectes. Les vampires dégageaient une impression de danger qui rendit les hunters qu'ils croisèrent nerveux. Ils semblaient flotter au-dessus du sol, être irréels échappés du cauchemar d'un fou, leur peau de nacre sans imperfection brillant dans la faible lumière de cette fin d'après-midi. Inquiets, les hunters postés le long du couloir posèrent la main sur leurs armes, se jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Leur nervosité augmenta encore quand l'un d'eux remarqua le sang accroché aux lèvres du chef des vampires et les traces sanglantes sur le col de Zero. Que s'était-il donc passé dans la bibliothèque, sous leur nez ? Mais après tout, les histoires des vampires ne les regardaient pas…ils en avaient bien assez sur les bras sans rajouter les guerres intestines des autres dans leurs préoccupations. Mais indéniablement, cela rajoutait à la nervosité générale. Les actes de vampirisme entre vampires sur leur territoire… était-ce, ou non, un bris du traité ?

Toute la troupe tourna dans un nouveau couloir, précédée par leur guide hunter. Et là, au bout du couloir, la porte de bois menant au bureau du Président des Hunters apparut devant eux. Elle s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, comme ouverte par des mains invisibles. Les hunters avaient eux aussi leurs petits secrets…Un hunter s'interposa quand toute la troupe de vampires voulut suivre Kaien à l'intérieur de l'imposant bureau dans lequel attendait Asato Ichijou. Celui-ci attendait, assis à son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, impassible comme une statue de marbre.

-Seulement vous, dit le hunter en désignant Kaien d'un geste.

Kaien fit un signe de tête à ses suivants qui s'inclinèrent avant de reculer de quelques pas. Yori dit, une main sur le cœur, l'air solennel :

-Nous allons vous attendre ici, Cross-sama.

-Oui, il vaut mieux… Le vampire embrassa sa petite troupe du regard avant de fixer son attention sur son ami et son beau-fils.

-Zero et Yagari, vous venez avec moi, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique avant d'entrer dans le cabinet de travail du Président des hunters.

Les deux sangs-purs sortirent du rang et s'avancèrent sans rien dire. Le hunter se tourna vers Asato qui lui fit un signe d'assentiment. Il les laissa passer à contrecœur, inquiet de savoir leur président enfermé avec trois vampires de sang-pur. Mais après tout, il n'était pas leur président pour rien. Il savait amplement se défendre. La porte se referma doucement derrière les trois vampires.

Zero regarda autour de lui, méfiant, ne sachant pas si Asato les avait attirés dans un guet-apens. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau. Asato les y avait déjà interrogés avant l'arrivée de Kaien et l'humiliation d'avoir été ainsi harcelé par un hunter sans tenter de résister était toujours cuisante dans son esprit. Il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance, même si pour le moment tout semblait normal.

Sur les murs, des armes de toutes sortes étaient exposées, racontant en silence l'histoire de la guerre entre leurs deux races. Chacune d'elle avait tué des vampires et été éclaboussée de leur sang. Ce sang, ils le sentaient tous trois même si on avait récuré leur surface en profondeur. Ce sang témoignait de la violence des rencontres entre leurs deux peuples ainsi que du sadisme de cette guerre sans merci. Bon nombre de vampires et de hunters étaient tombés au fil des siècles et tomberaient encore si on ne mettait pas fin à la guerre.

Posé sur le bureau de travail d'Asato, il y avait un sabre japonais qui, s'ils n'avaient pas tous trois connus le hunter, aurait pu paraitre être posé là comme une parure décorative et pourtant non, ce n'était pas le cas. Lui aussi il avait fait la guerre, dans les mains même du Président des hunters. La pratique du sabre était transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Ichijou et Asato était reconnu comme étant l'un des plus grands hunters de toute l'histoire de cette famille renommée.

_Takuma en connait-il le maniement ? _se demanda Zero.

Asato les dévisagea froidement quelques instants avant de dire d'un ton cassant :

-Assoyez-vous. Venons-en aux faits. Nous avons tous bien des choses à faire.

-Oui…l'un comme l'autre, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en ronds de jambes et en politesse. Nous avons beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire. Moi, mon fils et mon ami et vous votre petit-fils.

-Je ne suis pas votre fils, dit Zero avec une moue dédaigneuse à l'intention de Kaien en s'assoyant dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau d'Asato.

-Zero… laisse passer ce détail, dit Kaien avec un regard en coin, l'air ennuyé par son intervention.

Asato les observa quelques secondes et croisa les mains devant son visage, appuyant ses coudes sur sa table de travail. Il semblait sûr de lui et en maîtrise de la situation.

-Mes hommes m'ont dit que votre discussion a été mouvementée, vampires.

-Nous avions quelques petites choses à discuter, dit Kaien, l'air sombre.

-Hum… est-ce que vous avez un plan pour récupérer mon pe…pour récupérer Takuma, se reprit Asato. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de dégout en prononçant le nom de son petit-fils.

-Pas encore… et vous ?

Le Président des hunters sourit cruellement, l'air hautain.

-C'est aussi simple que de voler une sucette à un enfant.

-Ah oui ?

Yagari haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

-Disons que nous avons trouvé une solution envisageable dans un délai assez court, reprit Asato en fixant son regard sur Yagari. Nous avons trouvé une utilité à l'agent du FBI qui était chargé de l'enquête sur mon petit-fils. Il va trouver leur repère pour nous.

-Vous lui faites vraiment confiance ? demanda Zero, en haussant un sourcil. Il pourrait nous mener dans un traquenard.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ose le faire, dit Asato en souriant largement, l'air fier de lui. Je lui ai fait comprendre que c'est dans son intérêt de nous aider.

_Cet homme est un démon_, pensa Yagari en le dévisageant froidement. _Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu le Président des hunters vu sa façon d'utiliser les gens_.

Asato croisa les mains devant son visage et dit :

-Vous voyez, tout peut s'arranger avec un peu de bonne volonté… et maintenant, que ferez-vous pour arranger les pots cassés…vampires.

Le terme sonnait comme une insulte dans la bouche du Président des hunters. Zero se raidit dans sa chaise et tourna son regard vers Kaien qui se pencha en avant dans son siège, semblant réfléchir.

-Que souhaitez-vous obtenir en réparation de leurs actes, Ichijou ?

-Ce que je souhaite ? Je souhaite beaucoup de choses, Cross… mais pour le moment je me contenterais de sa tête, dit-il en désignant Zero.

Kaien se tourna vers lui et l'observa, une lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

-Zero…

Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de tourner son attention vers Asato.

-Vous voulez tant que ça ma tête, Ichijou-san ?

Une étincelle de colère se mit à briller dans les yeux verts d'Asato.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que je peux vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait à mon petit-fils et à mes hommes ? Vous les avez massacrés comme la bête sauvage que vous êtes et vous avez fait de lui un monstre! explosa Asato en se levant d'un bond, ses deux mains venant frapper avec colère la surface de travail de son bureau.

Zero ne répondit pas mais se leva. Il alla se poster près de la fenêtre derrière le bureau du Président des hunters et dit après quelques instants de réflexion :

-Vous aurez ma tête mais en échange je veux que vous promettiez de ne pas faire de mal à Takuma. Je crois qu'il a déjà bien assez souffert comme cela.

_Pardon, Yuuki, mais je ne pourrais plus le protéger… mais je dois faire cela pour lui. Il doit vivre, même si je dois mourir pour cela._

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un vampire !

-Est-ce que vous voulez notre aide ou pas, demanda Yagari en enlevant son chapeau pour l'épousseter de sa paume, qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué être moite de sueur.

Yagari agissait comme s'il était indifférent à la scène se déroulant autour de lui alors que cela lui broyait le cœur. Son disciple allait mourir… et peut-être que lui aussi, il allait mettre le pied dans la tombe. Y-avait-il une autre solution ? Si oui, qu'est-ce que ce pouvait bien être ?

Asato lui jeta un regard noir où flamboyait la colère. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait probablement aimé empoigner son sabre afin de le lui planter dans le cœur afin de faire taire cet homme qu'il détestait encore plus en cet instant. Son indifférence lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

-Fermez-là, Yagari. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous non plus.

-Vous me faîtes presque peur, ironisa Tôga, un sourire aux lèvres, défiant ouvertement son ennemi des trois décennies précédentes.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce, rempli de promesses de sang et de violence. L'air semblait chargé d'électricité.

Kaien croisa les jambes et observa Asato. L'homme lui sembla fatigué et terriblement à cran. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, la situation le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements.

-Je crois que nous faisons preuve de beaucoup de générosité en vous aidant, vous ne croyez pas, Ichijou-san ?

-De la générosité ? Vous délirez, Cross ! C'est votre stupide vampire qui a provoqué cette situation alors il me semble plus que normal qu'il aide à arranger les choses ! Ce n'est pas de la générosité, c'est normal ! Il doit mourir pour réparer ses actes ! Et son maître aussi car il l'a aidé, bon dieu !

-Ah oui ? Nous avons quand même mis de côté les différents entre nos races pour vous aider alors je trouve que c'est une offre très gracieuse de notre part. Et si l'on se fit aux accords, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal à Takuma car, puisqu'il est maintenant un vampire, il est sous ma responsabilité. Il ne peut pas être mis sur votre liste d'exécution car il n'a pas sombré au level E.

-C'est mon petit-fils !

-Mais mon vampire.

Les deux chefs se défiaient du regard, attendant de voir lequel plierait en premier.

Asato ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se soustrayant à la joute visuelle entre lui et Kaien. Il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il pliait devant lui. Non, il voulait se donner quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Et puis, tout bon hunter savait qu'on ne devait pas regarder un vampire dans les yeux trop longtemps sinon il pouvait ensorceler les gens. Un sang-pur plus que n'importe quel vampire.

Asato rouvrit les yeux et, avec une moue de dédain sur son visage déclara :

-Très bien… j'accepte vos conditions, Cross. Mais qu'on s'entende bien : je ne veux plus jamais le voir impliqué dans quoi que ce soit à l'air seulement illicite sinon j'aurais sa tête, membre de ma famille ou pas. Dîtes vous bien que je ne fais pas ça pour vous ni pour lui, mais pour nous protéger tous d'une guerre meurtrière.

Kaien hocha la tête, comprenant les raisons du chef des hunters.

-Et n'oubliez pas, la tête de Zero Kiryu tombera.

0-0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Review ? Bye bye ! Ernia


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour !

En ce 4 juin voici ENFIN le chapitre 22 de Rédemption !

Pardon encore pour le délai !

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de me suivre ! Pas à pas on approche de la fin !

Ernia

Chapitre 22 :

Kaname relut pour une deuxième fois la missive qu'il avait trouvée avec son journal. Il la retourna, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait plusieurs fois, espérant trouver d'autres mots ou un indice menant vers son expéditeur : quelque chose, bon sang !

Il reposa la feuille d'un air sombre et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Le café lui brûla la langue alors il reposa brusquement sa tasse sur la table. Du liquide gicla hors du récipient, colorant de grosses tâches la feuille qu'il essuya prestement. L'encre avait malgré tout commencé à couler sur ces mots :

Si vous voulez assurer vôtre sécurité et celle de votre famille, nous vous conseillons de nous aider. D'autres détails vous seront communiqués sous peu.

Le tout avait été tapé à l'ordinateur en grandes lettres capitales et il n'y avait ni date ni signature. Cela aurait pu venir de n'importe qui en comment par son voisin ou par son facteur. Rien ne prouvait non plus que le document lui était adressé personnellement, mais il savait que oui comme on sait qu'il y a un monstre dans le placard quand on est enfant. C'était un sentiment désagréable qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un simple pion dans un jeu d'échec dont il n'avait pas vu l'échiquier et dont il ne connaissait pas les joueurs. Et il détestait avoir cette impression.

Kaname regarda encore une fois la mince feuille de papier qu'il avait posée sur la table de sa cuisine et la repoussa d'un doigt mince, réfléchissant. Qui pouvait donc être assez culoté pour menacer directement un agent fédéral, qui plus est directement chez lui ? Sous son nez, on avait glissé des menaces jusqu'à sa porte. Était-ce sérieux ou n'était-ce qu'un canular monté par les gamins du voisinage ? Les gamins du voisinage… plusieurs noms lui vinrent en tête mais il les écarta aussitôt. Non… Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à l'embêter, et surement pas à lui faire des menaces, à lui, un agent spécial du FBI. Ils avaient probablement bien trop peur de sa personne pour tenter quelque chose : le dernier gamin qui s'était amusé dans son jardin sans permission en avait eu pour ses frais, une frousse qu'il se souviendrait probablement durant longtemps. Le calme faisait des merveilles parfois, couplé à un air d'ange sombre et assorti de quelques réparties cinglantes prononcées poliment. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas les gamins du voisinage qui avaient fait ça. Qui alors ?

Ce message sur sa table… La feuille en papier épais était maintenant plus qu'une simple feuille de papier recouverte d'encre noire : elle était maintenant une bombe à retardement, attendant sagement qu'on la désamorce et donc qu'on exécute les volontés de son auteur…mais quelles étaient-elles, Kaname se le demandait. Kaname releva les yeux, remarquant son téléphone portable posé sur le comptoir de stratifié de la cuisine. Et si… sans même s'en empêcher, Kaname saisit son portable d'un geste sûr et composa le numéro de téléphone de ses parents. La sonnerie retentit longuement, et une boule de glace se forma lentement dans sa gorge. Et si son invisible ennemi avait déjà… L'image d'un cimetière passa dans son esprit, fugace, ombre pernicieuse aux ailes noires de démons. Un clic se fit entendre quand Haruka, son père, décrocha la ligne.

-Oui ? L'homme semblait essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour décrocher la ligne.

-Papa ? Tout va bien ? demanda Kaname en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bonjour Kaname ! Mais oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-…pour rien. Que faisais-tu ?

La boule de glace dans sa gorge fondit lentement sous le coup du soulagement.

-Oh, le ménage de printemps avec ta mère. Vois-tu, ta mère a vu une photo dans une revue de décoration et elle est en train de mettre la maison sans dessus dessous juste pour tenter de recréer une image… qu'elle a perdue ! Donc elle fait des essais…infructueux ?

-Est-elle en train de détruire la maison à ton avis ?

-Hé bien…oui, elle détruit la maison et elle m'utilise comme esclave !

Un bruit retentit, que Kaname interpréta comme sa mère donnant un coup à son père qui venait d'éclater de rire.

-Haruka, passe-moi ce téléphone au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Laisse-moi parler à mon fils chéri !

Son père éclata de rire et sa mère se mit à lui raconter ses projets de décoration pour leur salle à manger.

Kaname laissa un sourire éclairer lentement son visage. Ses parents semblaient de bonne humeur et rien n'avait encore obscurci leur quotidien, ni menaces ni appels étranges.

Le jeune homme coupa sa mère dans l'une de ses explications sur les couleurs et lui dit doucement :

-Je dois aller travailler… mais téléphonez-moi si quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire, d'accord ?

Sa mère dut sentir son sérieux car elle déclara tout de go :

-Bien sûr mon chéri… Quelque chose te tracasse, Kaname ? Sa voix jusque-là pleine d'entrain se fit soucieuse.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, maman…mais ne t'en fais pas. C'est à cause de mon travail, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en parler… mais sois tranquille, tout va bien.

-Je comprends… je te promets de te téléphoner s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Allons, file ! Je sais que tu seras en retard si je t'accapare encore.

-Au revoir.

Kaname raccrocha, soulagé de constater que rien n'était encore venu troubler la vie de ses parents. Alors il y avait deux options : soit c'était un canular, soit son ennemi attendait un faux pas de sa part avant de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et dans l'incertitude il fallait mieux envisager le pire des scénarios, il le savait. Sa formation d'agent des services fédéraux reprit le dessus sur son inquiétude de fils envers des gens aimés et il rationnalisa la situation. Étape numéro 1 : attendre des nouvelles de son mystérieux expéditeur.

C'est d'un pas conquérant qu'il sortit de sa cuisine et qu'il entra plus tard dans son bureau de Washington.

Sa chaise grinça sous son poids lorsqu'il s'y assit. Il démarra son ordinateur et entra ses codes d'utilisateur lorsque s'afficha une boite de dialogue et un écran orné du logo du FBI. Sa boite de courrier outlook clignotait furieusement et le jeune agent fronça les sourcils. Il double cliqua vivement sur l'icône. Une adresse inconnue lui avait envoyé deux courriels durant la nuit. L'un était intitulé ``Bonjour`` et l'autre ``Photos de voyage``. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ouvrit tout de même le premier. Le courriel contenait un court paragraphe suivi d'un lien internet :

_M. Kuran,_

_Si vous voulez connaître le nom de votre mystérieux expéditeur, cliquez sur le lien vidéo suivant. _

Kaname se leva et ferma vivement la porte de son bureau. Pour plus de précautions il mit le verrou. Avec un air sombre sur son visage autrement de glace il cliqua sur le lien. Il téléchargea une vidéo et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsque le visage d'Asato Ichjou apparut sous ses yeux.

-Vous êtes surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins M. Kuran, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mon petit-fils a été kidnappé dans les locaux de mon organisation par des hommes du FBI. Un certain M. Spencer est venu le rencontrer et quelques minutes plus tard mon petit-fils avait disparu et je ne peux pas le tolérer ! L'avenir de millions de vies est menacé…

Asato fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait aux implications de ses propos avant de les prononcer. Il reprit pourtant d'une voix égale.

Mon petit-fils avait développé un programme informatique permettant de prendre le contrôle des ordinateurs en s'y infiltrant sans être repéré par les logiciels anti-virus. Ce programme permettrait de récolter des informations sur tous nos citoyens et en découvrant cela, tous nos concitoyens se mettraient à accuser leurs voisins de les espionner jusqu'à ce qu'un conflit éclate n'éclate à l'échelle du pays. De plus, M. Kuran, mon petit-fils n'est pas un petit garçon inoffensif... Il est un vampire et si sa véritable nature était découverte par des scientifiques je ne donne pas long feu à la paix sur terre. Mais non, je ne suis pas fou, malgré ce que vous pensez probablement.

Une autre voix grave retentit et la caméra bougea, se fixant sur un grand homme aux cheveux d'argent. Le souffle de Kaname se figea dans sa gorge en apercevant ses yeux rouges comme la braise et des canines acérées, plus longues que la normale entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

-Ça reste encore à prouver que vous n'êtes pas fou, Ichijou. Et toi, écoute-moi sale gugusse humain, dit Zero en tournant toute son attention vers la lentille de la caméra, un doigt levé, l'air menaçant. Ce n'est pas de bon cœur que nous demandons de l'aide mais si on ne fait rien Takuma va finir entre les mains des scientifiques et la guerre entre les vampires et les chasseurs va recommencer. Ce conflit dévastera l'humanité. Il n'y aura pas de quartier. Alors grouille tes fesses et aide nous.

-Kiryu, rendez-moi ce caméscope et arrêtez de m'insulter, sale vampire débile ou je vous tue sur le champ

-Essayez toujours, répliqua Zero.

Et Asato ajouta, en glissant un regard mauvais à Zero :

-Tout ce que je vous demande, Kuran, c'est de trouver dans quel bâtiment travaille ce Spencer et avec qui il travaille. Nous n'avons besoin de rien de plus. Retrouvez-moi devant la bibliothèque du congrès vers 18 :00 ce soir. Faite ce que je vous demande et il ne sera fait aucun mal à vos parents. Mais à titre de stimulant, voici une photo prise par l'un de mes hommes.

Une image numérisée fut collée sur la lentille. On y voyait clairement Juri et Haruka marchant dans la rue, bavardant gaiement, leurs mains enlacées.

-Ce soir, 18:00.

Kaname se sentir blêmir et hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

Cet homme… demandait son aide en le menaçant ? Qu'il soit maudit ! Il avait tenté de briser sa carrière en lui faisant retirer une enquête et maintenant il demandait son aide ! Cet homme était fou : un programme informatique top secret et des vampires…il aurait tout entendu ! Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas d'explication rationnelle pour les yeux rouges et les longues canines du dénommé Zero… Et comme il tenait à ses parents, l'agent s'empressa d'ouvrir le second courriel qui contenait des images : d'abord celle d'une camionnette blanche, deux hommes portant un grand sac noir de la morgue ainsi qu'une photo de Takuma et de celui qui devait être M. Spencer.

Une notice disait : sauvegardez les images car elles ne seront disponibles qu'une seule fois.

Tout cela lui semblait vaguement illégal et ne lui disait rien qui vaille comme histoire mais il fit comme on le lui demandait. Il enregistra les images sur une clé usb. Par précaution il verrouilla les documents avec un mot de passe. Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Réessayant les liens, Kaname constata que, effectivement, les images avaient toutes été remplacées par des photos de plages bordées de cocotiers et portant des mentions comme : cayococo ou varadero. Une personne extérieure fouinant dans ses courriels aurait l'impression qu'il voulait prendre des vacances. Le nouveau lien vidéo, lui, présentait une jeune femme brune et attrayante qui le suppliait de l'emmener en vacances. Oui, le subterfuge était intelligent.

Quelle pouvait donc être la raison qui poussait un homme comme Asato Ichijo à demander son aide sous contrainte alors qu'il disait être un homme puissant et faire parti d'une organisation protégée par le gouvernement ? Une idée se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Kaname. Peut-être y avait-il des taupes dans ses rangs ! Ou peut-être voulait-il éviter que ses hommes soient mis au courant de ses intentions en faisant appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur à son organisation ? Tout cela était tellement incongru après la froideur qu'Asato Ichijou avait affiché avec lui quelques temps plus tôt !

Kaname s'appuya dans son fauteuil et, après réflexion, se décida à ouvrir le programme informatique recensant les employés du FBI. Il tapa le nom du jeune Takuma Ichijou et une fiche qu'il connaissait déjà apparue sous ses yeux.

Takuma Ichijo

18 ans

Programmeur informatique ; programme Comète

Bureau : Washington, D.C.

Responsable de programme : M. Harry Spencer.

Dossier : Fermé

Remarque : Décédé durant un transfert par hélicoptère vers Washington, D.C.

Kaname entra le nom du responsable de Takuma dans la barre de recherche et se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment interrogé l'homme sur son jeune protégé. Apparue alors la photo d'un homme propret, ressemblant étrangement à un employé de bureau d'une grande entreprise. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son crâne par une couche de gel et de fines lunettes cachaient ses yeux. Il avait le teint pâle et l'air revêche. Kaname sourit en se disant que ce M. Spencer ressemblait beaucoup à l'agent Smith des films La Matrice (Matrix).

Nom : Harry Spencer

Âge : 43 ans

Bureau : Washington, D.C. tranféré au complexe 9, Washinton. D.C.

Remarque : Date du transfert …

Kaname haussa un sourcil. C'était quelques jours avant l'enlèvement présumé du jeune Takuma. Sur une intuition, Kaname lança une recherche sur les agents transférés. Deux autres noms apparurent sur son écran. Leur corpulence pouvait correspondre à celle des deux hommes qui portaient un sac de la morgue sur l'une des photos envoyée par Asato. Ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver l'adresse du nouveau complexe du FBI… Facile comme mission finalement. Ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir toutes ces informations du bureau sans se faire coincer, ce qui serait un jeu d'enfant.

0-0-0-0

Kaname rentra ses mains dans ses poches car elles étaient complètement gelées par le froid. L'homme enfila prestement ses gants et remit les mains dans ses poches. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pouvait bien retarder Asato Ichijo ? Il était déjà 18 :15 ! Il voulait qu'il meure congelé ou quoi ? Et pour ce qu'il en savait, celui-ci ne se montrerait peut-être même pas. Des histoires de vampires et de programme informatique top secret illégal… non vraiment, il commencait à croire que Asato Ichijou avait un grave problème de paranoia et qu'il était bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Plus il y songeait et plus il se disait que les yeux rouges et les canines de ce Zero, étaient peut-être des trucs de cinéma. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prise d'accepter de sortir en douce des informations de son bureau aussi ! La peur, voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça ! Kaname grinça des dents, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et tapa du pied. Asato Ichijou avait un de ces crans d'être en retard !

Quelques secondes plus tard un jeep s'arrêta prestement sur le bord de la chaussée et Asato Ichijou en sortit en claquant la portière côté passager. Le véhicule repartit aussitôt en une brusque accélération. Asato Ichijou leva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea quelques instants du bas du long escalier menant à la bibliothèque du congrès avant de commencer son ascension des degrés de pierre le séparant de Kaname. Kaname fronça les sourcils, le trouvant bien calme pour un homme ayant perdu son petit-fils et quémandant illégalement l'aide FBI dans une histoire folle de vampires et de conspiration gouvernementale ! Kaname sentit un mal de tête lui emprissoner les tempes. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne journée !

L'homme se posta finalement près de lui et se mit à observer la circulation dense devant la bibliothèque du parlement, ne semblant pas ressentir le froid sur sa peau, ne faisant pas un geste pour boutonner son manteau ouvert sur une fine chemise apparemment de lin.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux. Kaname était de plus en plus en colère contre cet homme qui lui avait fait des menaces pour une folle histoire de vampires et de conspiration ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, non ? Une subtile odeur de roses envahit ses narines avant qu'une main blême l'attire près d'un pilier de pierre soutenant la façade de la bibliothèque. Levant les yeux, il découvrit le Zero de la vidéo. Ses yeux luisaient toujours de milles feux et Kaname fronça les sourcils.

-Voulez-vous bien me lâcher ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

-N'y pense même pas, petit humain, tu n'aurais même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que tu te retrouverais à te vider de ton sang sur la route. Je n'aurais aucun remord à te pousser sous les roues d'un voiture ou à te vider de ton sang.

Kaname frissonna sous le regard de ses yeux rouges comme l'enfer, malgré lui impressionné par son regard et son attitude dominatrice. Trucages de cinéma…non ?

-Kiryu, fermez-là ou je vous mets une balle dans le cœur. Votre voix de crécelle me donne des maux de tête, dit Asato en jetant un regard écœuré à Zero.

-Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un vieillard débile, répliqua Zero en reniflant bruyamment de dédain.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant je croyais que vous étiez mon aîné ? Vous avez quel âge déjà ?

-Ah ah, très drôle, dit Zero, sarcastique. Mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un hunter débile.

Les yeux d'Asato flanboyèrent sous l'insulte. Kaname, lui, haussa un sourcil devant la joute verbale à laquelle il assistait.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez d'autres insultes que le mot débile, Kiryu ?

-Hey, c'est pas bientôt fini votre petite scène de ménage ? J'ai autre chose à faire que vous regarder vous crêper le chignon comme deux ménagères ! assena Kaname, passablement énervé par leur attitude. Les deux hommes semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié afin de se consacrer à leur petite guerre verbale.

Asato et Zero se retournèrent d'un bloc pour lui jeter des regards meurtriers.

Zero le fixa méchamment pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

-N'empêche que cet humain à raison…

-Oh, vous admettez enfin que nous ne sommes pas tous des abrutis, nous, les humains ? Comme c'est gentil de votre part, Kiryu, dit Asato d'une voix doucereuse.

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini votre dispute ? Vous préférez que je revienne peut-être ?

Le dénommé Zero lui lança un autre regard meurtrier avant de dire du bout des lèvres :

-C'est bon… j'arrête de le charrier. Allez, elles sont où tes informations ?

Kaname plongea la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Zero. Celui-ci la lut rapidement et la tendit ensuite à Asato. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aider ces guignols d'abord ? Ah oui, parce qu'ils menaçaient sa famille… il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la septième dimension en les observant s'envoyer sur les fleurs.

-Bien. Merci de votre… collaboration, M. Kuran.

-Comme si j'avais le choix…

Asato ne releva pas et dit plutôt :

-Considérez que les menaces sont aussitôt retirées, M. Kuran. Au revoir.

Asato tourna les talons et se mit à descendre lentement les marches de la bibliothèque.

Zero fixa le dos d'Asato durant quelques secondes avant de dire, sa se retourner :

-Il ne vous le dira pas mais il est soulagé que vous ailliez accepté de nous aider. Merci, M. Kuran.

Et Zero suivit nonchalamment le hunter. À eux deux ils réussiraient à sauver Takuma, il en était persuadé. À eux deux ils viendraient à bout du FBI et de l'étrange division qu'on pointait du doigt. Le projet Comète.

-Tiens bon, Takuma. Tiens bon. On arrive, mon amour.

_Takuma, s'il te plaît, tiens bon._

Kaname resta un long moment à réfléchir à l'échange qui avait eu lieu devant lui et décida finalement de ne plus s'en préoccuper. Les informations étaient arrivées à bon port alors il n'avait plus à s'en faire. Il secoua finalement la tête et regagna rapidement sa voiture.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Un avis sur cette suite ? Au revoir ! Ernia


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour !

Alors un merci spécial à deux personnes : la première : Hina-Pyon ! C'est en bonne partie grâce à ton mot que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration d'écrire ce chapitre car cela m'a rappelé qu'il y a des gens qui attendent les chapitres de mes fics et que je ne peux pas abandonner. Merci infiniment. En conséquence de quoi je te dédicace ce chapitre ! Un merci aussi à ma complice, Lili. Merci mam'zelle pour ton aide pour la relecture et ton avis !

Le prochain chapitre sera la finale !

Rating : T-M.

Droits d'auteur : Les personnages de Vampire Knigt appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Ernia

Chapitre 23 :

0-0-0-0-0

Un hurlement se fit entendre, brisant le silence pesant jusque-là sur l'édifice gouvernemental. Un autre cri retentit soudain, preuve de la douleur qui accablait son auteur. Takuma se contorsionna sur le sol et se roula en position fœtale. Il haletait bruyamment, tentant de respirer malgré la douleur qui avait envahie son corps. Son tortionnaire l'observait, tentant de comprendre sa réaction aussi violente. Peut-être que, après tout, il n'aurait pas dû tenter de lui injecter plusieurs virus mortels en même temps mais… après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si le jeune vampire mourrait des suites de ses expérimentations ? S'il pouvait prouver que le sang de vampire était un remède efficace contre plusieurs maladies mortelles… il serait célèbre et il aurait enfin tous les fonds dont il rêvait pour continuer ses recherches !

La lourde porte d'acier blindé se referma en grinçant derrière son tortionnaire et Takuma fut plongé dans le noir. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de sous la porte, preuve qu'elle était vraiment hermétique, et il n'y avait plus d'ampoule électrique depuis que celle-ci avait explosée lors de l'une de ses tentatives d'évasion. Le fil électrique pendait toujours lamentablement du plafond et le sol était parsemé de petites parcelles de verre. Maintenant il savait que cela ne servait à rien de tenter une évasion alors il restait couché sur le sol de sa cellule, attendant que cessent ses souffrances. Il savait que cela allait finir par se produire, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soit son corps allait combattre les virus et la douleur allait cesser soit il allait en mourir. Et d'un cas comme dans l'autre, il cesserait de souffrir. Il préférait mourir plutôt que d'endurer encore un autre jour de tortures. S'il avait su comment utiliser ses pouvoirs efficacement, jamais il n'aurait été emprisonné. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il donc contre lui ? Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce déchainement de la mauvaise fortune. Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Définitivement.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

0-0-0-0

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Takuma s'aperçut qu'il avait été déplacé dans une autre salle et couché sur une table métallique durant son sommeil. Sommeil qui avait été peuplé de cauchemars et de douleur. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Pourquoi ? Il remarqua soudain que ses mains et ses pieds étaient retenus par des liens à la table. Il tenta en vain de se libérer mais rien à faire, il était trop faible pour briser ses liens. La table ne bougea même pas quand il essaya de tirer sur les liens retenant ses poignets. Ceux-ci lui entamèrent la peau mais ne cédèrent pas. À bout de force, il se laissa retomber. Il était un vampire trop jeune et trop assoiffé pour réussir à se libérer par la force physique. S'il avait été plus puissant et plus vieux il y aurait réussi, mais à la vue de son état actuel… il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était donc voué à continuer à subir les tortures du FBI.

La voix réapparue, lui soufflant des suggestions. Cette voix pernicieuse qu'il avait réussi à faire taire avec l'aide de Yagari s'éleva dans son esprit et il la laissa s'installer en lui, lui glisser ses suggestions. Pour une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas de l'entendre. Il était seul au monde, seul avec cette voix, celle du vampire qui sommeillait en lui.

-_Laisse-moi nous aider, Takuma_, chuchota la voix dans sa tête. _Laisse-moi faire._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrai-je faire une telle chose ?_

_-Parce que nous n'en pouvons plus, laisse-moi tenter quelque chose… qu'avons-nous à perdre ?_

Il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite : il laissa les commandes au vampire en lui.

Takuma réfléchit un moment et finit par acquiescer mentalement. L'homme qui le surveillait le trouva soudain très calme. Trop calme. Tellement calme qu'il décida d'aller voir s'il n'était pas mort. Mais non, il semblait… assoupi.

Il resta silencieux lorsqu'un homme entra dans la pièce, faisant semblant de dormir. Takuma entrouvrit un œil pour que son gardien comprenne qu'il était toujours vivant. L'homme ressortit et, quelques heures plus tard, il fut accompagné dans une nouvelle cellule, semblable à celle que les hunters lui avaient attribuée dans leurs installations. Son bourreau lui apprit que c'était en récompense de son bon comportement. Takuma ne réagit pas, mais se coucha dans un coin et finit par sourire étrangement.

La porte de la salle claqua et une baguette de pain fut glissée dans sa cage avec une bouteille d'eau. Takuma s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à son repas. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'un oiseau ? Du pain et de l'eau… ils n'avaient aucune imagination, il se serait cru dans un camp de concentration.

-J'ai l'air d'un oiseau ou quoi ?

-Pardon ? L'agent du FBI sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Takuma lui adresse la parole.

-Je vous ai demandé si j'ai l'air d'un oiseau. Je trouve ce régime un peu sec, voyez-vous.

Takuma renifla l'air et sourit, découvrant ses crocs qu'il savait mis bien en évidence. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea le jeune vampire. Takuma découvrit ses crocs un peu plus.

-Mais on peut remédier à cela bien vite… vous sentez terriblement bon, voyez-vous…

L'homme, qui le fixait jusque-là dans les yeux, arrêta de bouger, hypnotisé par le vampire dont les yeux avaient pris la teinte du sang. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient devenus rouges comme la braise et brillaient comme des pierres précieuses.

-Vous sentez terriblement bon…

Le jeune homme blond se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers les barreaux de sa prison et son surveillant. Il se pencha, frôlant les barres de fer.

-Vous savez…j'ai terriblement faim. Vous ne voudriez pas me donner quelque chose à manger ?

Takuma passa une langue taquine sur ses lèvres et étrécit les yeux devant l'expression de panique de l'homme en charge de le surveiller. Celui-ci venait seulement de réaliser qu'il était maintenant incapable de bouger, ensorcelé par le jeune vampire.

-Allons, mon ami. Déverrouillez ma cellule… je vous promets d'être gentil avec vous.

C'est avec horreur que l'agent du FBI s'aperçut que son corps bougeait contre sa volonté. Une de ses mains plongea dans ses poches pour en sortir un trousseau de clés qu'il tendit vers la serrure. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la cellule était ouverte. Takuma s'avança lentement, toujours à quatre pattes, vers sa victime, félin. Un félin à bout de force et extrêmement satisfait d'avoir réussi à ensorceler l'un de ses bourreaux. L'homme s'assit lentement sur le sol puis se coucha, toujours ensorcelé. Takuma posa une main sur le torse de l'homme et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. L'homme se mit à trembler lorsque le vampire se pencha vers lui et qu'une main blanche et froide frôla sa gorge. Son col fut bien vite déboutonné et sa gorge mise à nue.

-Chut… n'ayez pas peur, je serai gentil avec vous… votre cœur bat si vite mon ami… C'est de la musique à mon oreille.

L'homme sursauta lorsque Takuma fondit sur lui et que ses dents s'enfoncèrent voracement dans sa chair. L'homme se détendit dans l'étreinte de Takuma, son corps ressentant maintenant du plaisir. Le vampire bougea ses hanches contre les siennes, accentuant le plaisir qu'il ressentait, attisant un feu qu'il ne connaissait pas dans son bas-ventre. L'homme gémit tout comme Takuma qui se délectait du plaisir et du sang de sa victime.

Les vampires étaient des créatures de luxure après tout. Des créatures qui aimaient le sang et les plaisirs charnels. L'homme ferma lentement les yeux, cessant de résister à Takuma qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

En lui, une petite part d'humanité subsistait et c'est cette part de d'humanité qui l'enjoignit à cesser de boire avant que le cœur de l'homme ne cesse de battre. Takuma rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant la sensation du sang neuf courant dans ses veines, attisant sa puissance jusque-là bridée par la fatigue et le jeune de sang qu'on lui avait imposé. Le jeune vampire lécha la plaie sanguinolente et frissonna en sentant une dernière goutte de sang sur sa langue.

Takuma se releva et s'étira longuement. Il se sentait revivre. Son teint rosit et ses traits creusés se firent moins apparent. Il tourna sur lui-même, profitant de la sensation de liberté que cela lui procurait. Avisant une porte il se dirigea vers elle. Tentant de tourner la poignée, il découvrit qu'elle était ouverte et sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance sur un couloir éclairé par des néons et bordée d'autres portes semblables à celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Reniflant l'air, il détecta l'odeur de son bourreau semblant provenir d'une porte plus loin dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et laissa courir ses ongles sur le battant, provoquant un son strident que l'homme ne manquerait pas d'entendre.

-Allez, viens mon joli… viens que je t'attrape, chuchota-t'il, sa bouche collée au vantail.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Takuma sourit, jusqu'à ce que le canon d'une arme en émerge. Il sauta rapidement en arrière.

La porte s'ouvrit totalement sur son bourreau qui souriait cruellement.

-Alors comme ça on a réussi à s'échapper ? Oh mais comme c'est dommage, Takuma. J'aurais pu te garder en vie si tu avais continué à être gentil avec moi… Oh oui, c'est vraiment dommage… mais je trouverais bien vite un autre cobaye !

L'homme éclata de rire et tira sur Takuma qui retroussa les lèvres, découvrant ses crocs. La balle frôla son oreille et une mince coupure apparut sur sa peau pâle. Le sang perla de la blessure. Du sang qu'il s'empressa de lécher, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres. Il voulait voir cet homme avoir peur. Mais au contraire, celui-ci semblait trouver son geste très drôle.

-Ça fait mal ce truc… vous le faîte exprès, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Takuma en observant son bourreau des derniers jours.

-Que crois-tu donc ? Que je suis sans défense ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'aime bien jouer avec les gens vois-tu… mais tu es devenu un peu embarrassant comme jouet, Takuma. Je suis las de toi… alors je vais devoir te faire disparaitre. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'espère ?

-Je ne vais certainement pas vous donner le feu vert, espèce de cinglé.

Takuma fondit sur le scientifique, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Toute sa gentillesse semblait s'être envolée et il ne restait plus que le vampire assoiffé de sang. Il allait se venger et se délecter de ses cris et de son sang !

Le scientifique rit encore et tira à nouveau sur Takuma qui ne put éviter son tir, trop aveuglé par sa colère. La balle lui traversa un bras et il feula sous le coup de la douleur. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher d'obtenir sa vengeance ! Il allait lui faire payer toute la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé !

-Ce que tu es faible, Takuma… Tsss…ça en est presque décevant.

-Je…ne…suis… PAS FAIBLE ! hurla Takuma, hors de lui.

Il empoigna l'homme à la gorge et le souleva. Celui-ci souriait toujours même quand son visage commença à prendre une teinte violette. L'homme leva son arme et tira à nouveau. Surpris, Takuma relâcha sa prise et le scientifique tomba au sol.

Le chandail du blond était maintenant tâché de sang. Le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre et la porte au bout du couloir vola sous la force de la déflagration pour retomber à quelques mètres d'eux. Takuma tourna lentement la tête et crut apercevoir Zero. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Le jeune vampire tomba au sol dans une mare de sang, un air de surprise peint sur son visage couleur de craie. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Zero l'aperçut et hurla. Il bouscula Asato afin de le rejoindre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, pas alors qu'il venait enfin de le retrouver !

-Takuma… Takuma ! Takuma !

Mais les yeux du jeune vampire restèrent clos et sa peau prenait lentement une coloration grise. Gris comme la poussière en laquelle les vampires se changent quand ils meurent, pensa Zero, paniqué.

Le scientifique rit en se massant la gorge d'une main, un air fou sur son visage. Il semblait très satisfait de lui et de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez Zero.

-Vous… l'avez tué !

Zero empoigna l'homme par les cheveux et le souleva du sol. Celui-ci tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais échoua dans sa tentative. Il continua quand même à rire, comme si cela pouvait faire reculer la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas alors qu'il était si proche de la gloire !

Zero lui brisa le cou aussi facilement qu'un enfant aurait brisé un crayon de cire. Le corps de l'homme s'affala au sol. Sur son visage, la surprise.

Accourant, Yagari se pencha sur Takuma. Yagari posa une oreille sur le torse du jeune homme et écarquilla les yeux. Les autres tentaient encore de comprendre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

-Zero… ZERO ! Il respire encore faiblement !

Mais Zero ne l'entendit pas. Comme pris de folie, il était en train de démembrer le scientifique dont il ne restait plus que des masses de chairs sanguinolentes.

-Kaien, viens m'aider ! On peut encore faire quelque chose !

Asato tenta d'écarter Yagari de son fils. Le vieux vampire le poussa en arrière d'une main, l'air sombre et énervé. Kaien s'approcha rapidement et dit, en observant le jeune vampire entre ses yeux mi-clos :

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Tiens-lui la tête pendant que je lui donne mon sang. S'il y a encore une chance de le sauver il faut essayer. Il ne s'est pas encore désintégré en poussière alors il y a encore une chance de le sauver.

Kaien se plaça derrière Takuma et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Yagari se mordit violemment un poignet et le porta au-dessus des lèvres de Takuma. Le sang goutta sur ses lèvres sans qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent pour le lécher. Le sang coula sur son menton puis sur sa gorge. Cela donnait l'impression que son visage avait été peint par un clown. Yagari pressa sa plaie pour en faire couler le sang. C'est l'odeur du sang qui fit que Zero revint à la réalité. Tournant la tête, il réalisa enfin ce que Yagari lui avait dit. L'espoir éclot en lui.

-Poussez-vous !

Zero poussa violemment son maître et, d'un mouvement vif, se déchira un poignet pour aspirer du sang dans sa bouche. Se penchant en avant, il entrouvrit les lèvres de Takuma et laissa le liquide de vie couler dans la bouche du jeune vampire. Le blond n'eut aucune réaction.

Rien ne se passait et Takuma continuait à se vider de son sang. Les expériences dont il avait été victime rendaient sa cicatrisation tellement lente qu'il était en train de mourir au bout de son sang. Un vampire mourant au bout de son sang…c'était très ironique.

Zero recommença à donner la becquée à Takuma et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Yagari posa une main sur l'épaule de son disciple et tenta de le pousser en arrière, mais Zero ne bougea pas. Il porta encore une fois son poignet sanglant à sa bouche et c'est avec un sanglot qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son bien-aimé.

Celui-ci tressaillit et ses bras agrippèrent violemment Zero. Yagari et Kaien s'écartèrent, surpris, mais heureux que Takuma réagisse enfin. Zero s'entailla la gorge et ne fit rien quand Takuma le mordit violemment. Son corps, comme doté d'une vie propre, tentait de s'accrocher à la vie. Il aspirait avidement le sang du corps de Zero, assoiffé. Après un moment qui leur parut terriblement long, ses bras retombèrent sur le sol et il cessa de se nourrir.

Hébété, Zero secoua violemment Takuma. Yagari le repoussa et mit deux doigts sur sa carotide. Son cœur battait, plus fort que précédemment. Son énergie vitale semblait plus forte. Mais était-il assez fort pour survivre ?

-Takuma… non… Takuma… tu dois boire ! Takuma ! cria Zero en paniquant devant la réaction de son amant.

Yagari le ceintura et le tira en arrière.

-Il vit, Zero… Il est seulement inconscient. Zero, il a besoin de repos. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Zero essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, tentant d'étreindre Takuma et de coller son poignet à ses lèvres. Yagari le tira à nouveau en arrière. Zero lui montra les dents. Le vieux vampire remarqua alors qu'une ombre obscurcissait le regard de son disciple et que ce dernier tremblait légèrement. Zero était complètement paniqué par la situation de son bien aimé.

Son élève était en état de choc, comprit Yagari.

Yagari saisit le visage de son élève entre ses mains et dit, détachant les syllabes :

-Il vit. Il est seulement inconscient. Zero. Il est vivant. Calme-toi.

Zero se calma, comprenant finalement les paroles de son maître se relaxa et soupira bruyamment.

Asato se laissa lentement glisser contre un mur et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Ses hommes se regardèrent et décidèrent de ratisser le reste du bâtiment à la recherche d'autres personnes.

-Enfin…

L'homme releva un visage soucieux vers les vampires et se releva lentement, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules.

-Maintenant que mon petit-fils est sauf… je veux la tête de Kiryu.

Kaien se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule du hunter.

-Attendez au moins que la vie de Takuma soit sauve…tout peut encore arriver…

Asato l'observa quelques secondes et se dégagea. Son regard se porta sur son petit-fils et sur Zero qui s'était assis près de lui pour lui tenir la main. Ses lèvres bougeaient. Nul doute qu'il lui chuchotait des mots d'encouragement, tout pour le garder en vie. Même si de vie son existence n'avait que le nom… Si la présence de Kiryu pouvait aider son petit-fils à s'accrocher à la vie… cela valait la peine de patienter parce que malgré tout, il avait du mal à imaginer son petit-fils définitivement mort. Cela lui serait… très douloureux.

-Bon… très bien… mais n'oubliez pas notre arrangement, vampire.

Asato prit le micro attaché à son coupe-vent et donna des instructions à ses hommes. Il fallait que le carnage provoqué par Zero soit effacé et ce le plus rapidement possible.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Un avis ? Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite ! Ernia


	24. Beyond the reach of death

**Hi mina-san !**

En ce mercredi soir de 2013 voici enfin un chapitre de cette fic ! Accrochez-vous bien il n'en restera plus qu'un ensuite ! Oo

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et pour vos reviews ! Merci ! À vous tous qui me lisez et prenez le temps de m'écrire, un merci du fond du cœur (non je n'essaye pas de faire un jeu de mots avec le titre d'une de mes fics quoi que… lol)

**J'en profite pour faire un sondage** ! Quel couple voudriez-vous voir dans une nouvelle fic VK de moi ? Je vous invite à me laisser un pairing et un seul mot décrivant un thème ! Je ``tricoterai`` autour des réponses reçues =)

Un merci spécial à **Juuri-san** qui avec quelques mots m'a donnée un coup de pied aux fesses pour que je termine quelques modifications sur ce chapitre afin de vous le présenter !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaîse !

On se revoit en bas de page ! Bonne lecture !

Ernia

Disclaimer : Comme toujours cet univers ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Hino Matsuri.

Pairing : Je ne vous étonnerai pas en disant qu'il s'agit d'une fic Zero-Takuma j'espère ? =)

Rating : T

0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 24 : Beyond the reach of death (Au-delà de la portée de la mort)**

Takuma se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses pupilles dilatées au maximum absorbaient la moindre parcelle de lumière, lui donnant l'air d'un chat. Et pour le coup, d'un chat mort de trouille et vaguement menaçant. Il était en sueur et son corps lui faisait souffrir mille morts. Le jeune vampire avait l'impression qu'on avait planté des milliers d'aiguilles dans sa chair et qu'on y avait branché l'électricité. On lui aurait annoncé qu'il était mort et il n'en aurait même pas été étonné… peut-être que c'était ça la mort, souffrir le martyr encore et encore, torturé par des démons aux formes les plus abjectes… comme dans ses cauchemars. L'espace de ce qu'il lui était apparu comme plusieurs vies il avait cru…devenir un autre que lui-même. Devenir une créature des ténèbres. Devenir…_Lui._ Il sentait encore le sang couler dans sa gorge, la chair se déchirer sous la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée. Il était devenu lui : le Tueur qui résidait au fond de son âme et qui, dans son songe, avait tué Zero. Zero… celui qu'il aimait tellement que ça lui en faisait presque mal. Ça lui avait semblé tellement réel… Il trembla de froid et de peur conjugués. Au loin, une porte claqua fortement et le bruit d'une conversation décrut pour finalement s'éteindre. Un couloir… Takuma tenta de bouger un bras, mais la douleur le fit grimacer et le convainquit de rester tranquille. Pourquoi donc avait-il si mal ? Où était-il donc ? Était-ce l'antichambre des morts ? Le lieu où il rencontrerait Hadès et peut-être même Cerbère, le chien gardien des Enfers ?

Portant enfin attention à son environnement Takuma découvrit un baldaquin rouge vif au-dessus de lui. Où était-il tombé cette fois-ci ? Dans une prison encore plus élaborée dans laquelle une cage était inutile pour l'empêcher de s'évader ? Une sorte d'Alcatraz pour vampires ? Pour qu'on se sente ainsi en sécurité et qu'on le borde dans un lit, il devait être… Une agréable odeur d'encens se manifesta à son nez, mêlée à celle de la lavande. Une odeur qu'il connaissait, il en était certain. Cette chambre… Le tout lui disait quelque chose… Tournant la tête pour observer son environnement il découvrit un homme assis près de lui, confortablement installé dans une chaise à oreilles. L'homme leva les yeux du livre qu'il tenait nonchalamment à la main et lui sourit, dévoilant des crocs blancs et étincelants. Takuma écarquilla les yeux et tenta de s'asseoir dans son lit dans l'intention de se reculer le plus possible, voulant s'éloigner de cet étranger. Cet homme lui faisait tout à coup horriblement peur. Une forte odeur de sang flottait autour de lui, le convainquant qu'Il était quelqu'un de terriblement dangereux. Il n'était certainement pas un vampire de salon ou d'opérettes.

Celui-ci se leva et déposa son livre sur le sol. Il lui fit signe de s'allonger, un air désolé sur son visage sévère. Prenant sur lui, le visage de l'inconnu s'adoucit un peu, révélant quelques fines rides d'expression sur son front. L'atmosphère sembla du même s'alléger.

-Pardon, Takuma. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Takuma d'une voix rauque, comme s'il avait trop crié.

-Ah oui…Excuse-moi, nous n'avons pas été présentés même si on m'a longuement parlé de toi. Je suis Kaien Cross. Je suis…

-Le Chef des vampires, finit Takuma à sa place, un air effrayé déformant ses traits.

Cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une chose : sa mort prochaine, comment cela pouvait-il être autrement pour lui, un paria d'ex-humain fils et petit-fils de Hunter ?

-Oui… je suis aussi le père de Yuuki. Zero m'a dit des choses bien étonnantes d'ailleurs…

L'expression du chef des vampires s'assombrit. Takuma avala difficilement sa salive et dit, la gorge serrée :

-Qu'aurait-il pu vous dire de si étonnant ? Je… je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici. Où suis-je ?

-Au quartier général des hunters et plus précisément dans ton ancienne chambre. Nous avons conclu qu'il te serait plus facile de te reposer si tu étais dans un environnement familier.

Kaien pencha la tête, l'observant attentivement. Takuma comprit qu'il ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle probablement lamentable qu'il offrait.

Takuma accusa le coup de la nouvelle et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incrédulité. Pourquoi avait-il permis une telle chose ? Son grand-père avait-il perdu la tête ?

-Oji-san…

-Oui…

Kaien laissa planer un silence, ménageant son effet, pensant aux propos qu'il allait lui apprendre. Des propos pour le moins… singuliers et lourds de conséquences. Il reprit donc :

-Ton grand-père nous a autorisés à te ramener ici sans te tuer… mais à quelques conditions.

Takuma resta silencieux, attendant la suite, ne pouvant pas croire que son grand-père avait autorisé qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. À bout de forces, il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers moelleux de son lit. Kaien attendit qu'il cesse de bouger avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

-Tout d'abord…écoute bien tout ce qui va suivre, Takuma-kun. Ces règles seront pour toi une obligation et un carcan… je ne pourrais autoriser leurs transgressions. En aucun cas tu ne devras attaquer des humains, qui qu'ils soient et ce dans n'importe quel contexte.

Un air sévère s'afficha sur les traits du chef des vampires et l'odeur métallique s'accentua, semblant réagir aux violentes émotions qui semblaient ébranler Kaien.

-Bien… répondit le jeune homme d'une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

Takuma n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Comment ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible qu'il soit gardé en vie ?

-Tu devras aussi rester en permanence avec un sang-pur qui aura le pouvoir nécessaire pour te protéger et pour te tuer en cas de digression des conditions énoncées par l'Association. Tu devras aussi rester hors de toute affaire pouvant être jugée dangereuse pour la paix entre notre race et celle des hunters. Si tu brises l'une de ces conditions, tu seras abattu à vue par les membres de l'Association et ce sans sommation. Est-ce que tu comprends, Takuma ? Au moindre faux pas reconnu par les hunters, tu iras droit dans la tombe et je ne pourrais rien y faire, tu comprends ?

Kaien inspira bruyamment et se pinça l'arête du nez, semblant irrité par ses propres propos.

-Oui, je comprends les conditions… mais pourquoi mon grand-père accepte-t'il de me laisser en vie ?

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard… commence par te reposer, dit Kaien en se levant sans le regarder.

-Ils vont tuer Zero, Takuma, dit une petite voix. C'était la condition pour que tu vives, Takuma. Zero a échangé sa vie contre la tienne.

-Quoi ? Zero sera exécuté ?

-Qui te l'a dit ? Kaien le dévisagea. Est-ce que tu as lu dans mon esprit ?

Le vieux vampire s'était levé d'un bond et son fauteuil était aller s'échouer sur le sol plus loin, propulsé par la force et la vitesse mise dans son geste.

-Non… alors qui ? comment ?

-C'est…

Takuma détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Cet homme l'effrayait encore plus que Yagari. Kaien le dévisagea en silence pendant un court instant et une lueur triste apparut dans son regard. Il réalisait enfin que Yagari avait peut-être bien raison sur un point… Il déglutit et osa enfin demander, toute colère semblant le quitter :

-Yuuki… Yuuki est avec toi ?

Takuma releva les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre après un moment qu'il prit à écouter les propos de la jeune vampire :

-…oui. Et elle dit qu'elle ne reconnait pas le père qu'elle a tant aimé. Qu'elle ne… peut pas accepter que vous laissiez mourir l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Quoi ?

Kaien saisit Takuma par les épaules et le souleva du matelas. Trop faible pour se défendre, le jeune homme ne put rien faire. Kaien se contenta pourtant de le fixer dans les yeux, tentant de déceler de la moquerie ou un mensonge dans son regard. N'y voyant rien d'autre que de la fatigue et de la peur, il reposa le jeune homme sur le lit. Celui-ci, qui avait retenu son souffle, le laissa enfin sortir. Cet homme était tout simplement effrayant ! Son comportement le déstabilisait totalement. Kaien fronça les sourcils et dit enfin :

-Alors si elle est vraiment là, donne-moi le moyen de lui parler.

Takuma détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur du vieux vampire.

-Je ne peux pas… à moins que vous buviez mon sang et me touchiez ensuite. Mais… je ne peux pas vous garantir que cela va fonctionner. Peut-être ne voudra-t'elle pas vous parler…

Les yeux de Kaien brillèrent de colère et il pinça les lèvres qui devinrent de fines lignes blanches. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration il laissa échapper :

-Je veux essayer, Takuma-kun.

-Alors prenez ma main…

Takuma lui tendit lentement une main que Kaien prit entre les siennes. Il en observa longuement la paume avant de mordre la chair tendre. Takuma gémit de douleur mais ne retira pourtant pas sa main de l'étreinte du vieux vampire. Aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Probablement pas. Le sang coula lentement de la plaie jusque dans la gorge de Kaien qui se figea soudain. Il arrêta de sucer le sang de la déchirure et en détacha la bouche. Il se mit à serrer fortement la main du blond entre les siennes, l'air incrédule. Sur le lit, assise en tailleur, portant une jolie robe blanche, se tenait sa Yuuki. Son enfant, sa chère fille adorée. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et dit en inclinant la tête :

-Oto-san…

-Yuuki…. Ma si belle Yuuki… Je suis tellement heureux, jamais je n'aurai cru…

-Pardon, oto-san. Pardon d'être sortie ce soir-là. Pardon.

-Non, ma Yuuki. Ne soit pas désolée… tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce hunter… je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, oto-san. S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas mourir Zero.

Kaien baissa la tête, coupable du meurtre qu'on allait commettre.

-Je ne peux pas briser la promesse qu'il a faite à Asato Ichijou, Yuuki.

-Mais Takuma pourrait peut-être le convaincre. Il est son petit-fils après tout…

Takuma observea Yuuki et se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à tenter de convaincre son grand-père. Zero était l'amour de sa vie. Celui qui lui avait redonné la vie. Celui pour qui il aurait traversé la Géhenne et combattu des démons. Celui… qui lui avait donné l'amour.

Takuma s'appuya plus confortablement contre les oreillers et laissa le père et la fille bavarder, pensant à un moyen d'aider Zero. Le sommeil vint vers lui. Il n'entendit donc pas la fin de cette discussion.

Voyant Takuma s'endormir, Yuuki sourit et passa une main fantomatique sur sa joue. Kaien suivit le geste de sa fille des yeux, toujours ému de la voir. Si longtemps qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il souffrait. Comment ce miracle était-il même possible ? Les mèches de cheveux blondes volèrent légèrement sous le vent d'au-delà entourant la jeune femme.

-Regardez comme il a l'air calme… dit-elle enfin. S'il vous plaît, Oto-san, retrouvez votre tranquillité d'esprit et la bonne humeur qui était la vôtre. Je vais bien. Vous savez… je pourrais ainsi rejoindre maman. Laissez-moi la rejoindre, oto-san.

-Yuuki… mon cœur de père ne peut pas t'oublier et te laisser partir.

L'expression du chef des vampires se fit désespérée. Il ne trouvait plus les repères qu'il avait si bien instaurés dans sa vie. Son masque de vampire effrayant et sanguinaire s'effritait au contact si doux de sa fille adorée.

-Oto-san…Il le faut… laissez-moi quitter cette terre. J'ai erré tellement longtemps… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point les limbes sont terrifiantes si je ne suis pas visible dans le monde terrestre. Je veux m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller…s'il vous plaît… laissez-moi partir, vous et Zero. Je vous aime, Oto-san, ne l'oubliez pas. S'il vous plaît, donnez une autre vocation à ma chambre. Brisez les chaînes qui m'enchaînent à la terre. Oto-san…

Kaien la regarda dans les yeux et passa une main le long de son visage fantomatique, sentant le froid contre sa peau et non pas la chaleur qu'elle avait toujours dégagé. Elle inclina la tête contre sa main, sans la toucher, tentant de sentir sa chaleur à lui. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage, rappelant à Kaien Juuri, sa mère. Sa défunte femme morte des années plus tôt. Il céda enfin.

-Oui… ma Yuuki, ma princesse… je ferais ce que tu me demandes… mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

-Je sais, Oto-san.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Kaien laissant enfin son cœur de pierre redevenir malléable, redevenir… plus humain. S'il avait encore su comment pleurer, peut-être que des larmes de sang auraient coulées sur ses joues.

0-0-0-0-0

Dans la cour, les hunters étaient en train de se rassembler, murmurant entre eux que leur dirigeant devait être un homme d'exception. Il avait réussi à avoir la tête d'un vampire de sang pur après tout ! Et cerise sur le sundae : ils auraient sa tête sans que les autres vampires s'y opposent ! Qui aurait cru à une scène aussi irréelle sans la voir ?

Les longs manteaux des hunters claquaient au vent et tous se turent quand Asato apparut sur le seuil de la porte principale, tenant dans une main son sabre japonais. Son compagnon de tous les instants dans la chasse aux vampires. Ils s'inclinèrent comme un seul homme devant leur dirigeant, obéissants à la solennité de l'instant.

Le vent souleva les longues mèches blondes d'Asato et il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Enfin, il pourrait venger la mort des parents de Takuma, sa seule famille. Enfin…

Derrière lui, deux hunters tenaient Zero Kiryu par les bras. On l'avait aussi enchainé avec des chaines chargées de magie de Hunter. Près des anneaux de métal, la chair du vampire prenait une teinte rougeâtre et commençait à virer au noir et à fumer.

Zero leva aussi les yeux vers le ciel, tentant d'avoir l'air impassible. Il ne laisserait pas cette ordure d'Ichijou voir à quel point il avait peur. Non. Il serait fort pour Takuma. Takuma…

Zero fut poussé rudement et s'affala de tout son long dans les escaliers. La chute lui fit mal et certains hunters se mirent à rire. Après tout, il était si faible, enchaîné par leur magie… à qui pouvait-il encore faire peur ? Sifflant entre ses dents, Zero se releva sur les genoux et se mit à dévisager Asato.

Le hunter sourit de toutes ses dents, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux. Zero sourit à son tour, ironiquement. Et il ouvrit la bouche.

-Salue-le de ma part… espèce de lâche.

Le silence se fit, lourd de stupéfaction.

-QUOI ?

Les traits d'Asato étaient transfigurés par une haine encore plus puissante pour le vampire. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ? De quel droit pouvait-il !

Zero sourit de toutes ses dents, ironiquement, ayant l'air presque fou à lier. Ou fou de désespoir.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, Ichijou. Tu n'aurais jamais osé me traquer sans l'approbation de Kaien. Tu as bien trop peur de lui.

-Retire tes paroles ! Espèce de vampire dégénéré !

Asato levait son sabre au-dessus de sa tête au moment où un cri retentit dans le silence pesant :

-NOOOOOOON ! NE FAÎTES PAS ÇA !

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

*L'auteur se cache derrière sa chaise, espérant éviter les projectiles lui étant peut-être destinés* Mais non, je ne veux pas vous faire mourir ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Rédemption ! Et n'oubliez pas le sondage si cela vous intéresse =) Reviews ?

Ernia


End file.
